


Ties That Bind

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, AU, F/M, fighter Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: Oliver and Felicity meet. They come from two separate worlds, but a bond is formed between them that they both want to pursue....along with some "help" from Robert Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday was my posting my writing anniversary. FIVE years. I thought as a thank you for reading my little stories I would share a peek at my next one. I am super excited about this one!

 

 

The crowd was extra loud tonight as the smell of sweat permeated his senses. He could also smell the fear of his opponent. Oliver lived for this moment. The moment before he wins. He picks up his opponent and tosses him to the ground, breaking his back. He circles around the other man twice before picking him up by his head and twisting until he snaps his neck, killing him instantly. The crowd roars. Oliver looks down at another wasted soul, all for the entertainment of bored rich people who are born different and therefore special.

 

Oliver moves around the small ring with his hands raised. He looks to his Dad who nods his approval. Oliver just won his family yet another hotel chain. Oliver wonders when enough is enough for his parents. He moves to the side of the ring, lifts the rope and ducks under. He stalks back to the dressing room. He opens the door to see his best friend Tommy talking to several women who have gathered hoping to take home a rich man tonight. 

 

Oliver moves to the shower. He washes his body then lets the water soothe his muscles. He is letting the water run over him when he hears the curtain move. A few seconds later he feels small hands wrap around his back to his stomach, then down to his cock. She starts to pump him slowly. He feels his body come alive again. He turns around, lifts her against the wall and thrusts into her without any hesitation. Oliver pounds into the woman without knowing or caring about her name. He knows Robert Queen sent her to him as a prize for winning. Oliver accepts it as normal.

 

When he's done, she scurries out. Oliver is left feeling empty and alone again. This way of life was once everything he could ever want- fighting and sex below the city streets. In the city, being revered because those people have no idea about the secret society beneath it. Even up there, Oliver Queen is desired and wanted by men and women. Life was perfect until he realized....Oliver is an Alpha and he wants to mate. He feels driven to find a mate. It is biology. 

 

It is also out of the question. 

 

"Oliver, it's time to collect our winnings. Get out here." Robert Queen shouts at his son. 

 

Oliver shuts off the water. He wraps a towel around his waist. His Father is holding his suit by the hanger for him. Time to be the young man of privilege and prestige as the city above sees him and as his father will never see him : a winner not a tool to be used and abused.

 

 

FELICITY -

 

Felicity Smoak has an ideal life. She works with her Dad on his many inventions and programs he creates on the tiny island. She knows they do some government research and are trying to make the world safer. She knows everyone on the small island and loves it here. 

 

She is walking from her tiny little cottage to the big research and development building. Today she is wearing a dress and wedges. Robert Queen of Queen Consolidated is coming to inspect the work and premises tomorrow and her Dad has sent strict instruction of jeans and a shirt for his arrival. He along with the government gives them the money they need to do their work. Her Dad stressed how important it is to impress Mr. Queen. Noah also gives her the impression she shouldn’t personally impress at all.

 

Felicity lifts her head to the sky, the sun is shining and she soaks up a few of the precious rays before entering the dark building full of harsh unnatural lighting. She takes a deep breath and looks over at the mountain rising above the island. She beams as she enters her natural environment. She smiles at several of the employees. Several look nervous, others look downright terrified. Her Dad says her brains and her abilities make her scary to some. She thinks it’s because she is his daughter. 

 

Felicity walks into her lab. She loves her lab. It is bright and airy, at least this part is bright and airy. The other part is chilled and dark for the sake of keeping her servers cool and working. 

 

Barry is sitting in her office which is part of the outer lab. Barry Allen is her best friend and one-time boyfriend. They work well together, but Felicity wants sparks and undying passion. 

 

"Barry...what's up?" She asks as she slides behind her desk. 

 

"We have a Queen inspection tomorrow. The team is wondering if they will be sent to the mainland again?"

 

Felicity sighs, "I don't know. I'm talking to Noah, but he seems to think the less of us here the better. He wants just you and me from our department and the people do love a free vacation." 

 

Barry smiles, "That they do. I wouldn't mind one myself." He sits forward, "How are you doing? Nervous about your first big meeting with him?" 

 

Felicity spins in her chair once, "Nope. I am charming, don't you know?" 

 

Barry laughs, "That you are, but he is a hard ass." 

 

"I know. I am hoping my Dad doesn't make me do too much with Mr. Queen. I don't do well with those situations as you know." 

 

Barry and Felicity think back to when she babbled through an entire dinner with The President of the United States when he came to see the mercenaries and hire them for a job. Barry and Felicity were dating then.

 

Barry stands up as he laughs, "I will see you for lunch?" 

 

"Yep. I need the time outside." 

 

Felicity watches Barry leave as she gets to work on some code she's been working on. She loves getting lost in a good line of code or a project. She works diligently until their is a knock on her office door. She spins around. 

 

"Hey, Dad." 

 

Noah enters her office. Felicity adores her Dad. He taught her everything about computers and electrical systems and so many other things. She didn't even have to leave the island to be able to do top level work. All she needed was him. 

 

"Hey Baby...you know tomorrow Mr. Queen will arrive with his entourage." Felicity watches her Dad fidget and he never fidgets. She got that particular quirk from her mom. 

 

"Yes, I know." Felicity frowns, "Am I being sent to the mainland again?" 

 

Often times when Mr. Queen or anyone from the mainland comes to their little island Felicity is sent away. Her parents insist it's because everything is boring when the Queens arrive. Felicity has been here for many heads of states and even Bruce Wayne, but never Robert Queen. 

 

"No. You will be joining us for dinner and he wants to see your lab...your work with bioengineering has caught his attention." 

 

"Oh!" Felicity smiles. 

 

Her dad doesn't looks excited or proud. "Listen, honey...Robert Queen and his family...they're different from us and I don't mean just their money. The super rich like them are different...dangerous. Be polite, but not friendly. Be courteous, but not inviting and...dress down tomorrow, please...for me?" He tells her for the millionth time.

 

"Dad...you make it sound like he is some sort of monster! He is the reason we have this wonderful island and money to make so many of our dreams come true. He believes in our vision...he can't be that bad." 

 

Felicity sees anger flash in her father's eyes. Her father who never is angry. He grabs her by her arms, "He does this for himself not us. He uses us. Never forget he could rip all this away from us and never bat an eye." He drops her arms. 

 

"Do as I say...please, Felicity?" 

 

She nods, "Okay, Dad. I will be whatever you ask of me tomorrow." 

 

Noah kisses her forehead, "That's my girl. Now go grab lunch. I will see you tomorrow." 

 

Felicity walks out of her office a bit worried. What doesn't she know? She thinks about it on the way to pick up her lunch from the cafeteria before heading to her favorite spot to eat. She spots Barry, Caitlin and Cisco already there. 

 

They all wave. She sits down, too and unwraps her sandwich. "What were you guys talking about?" 

 

They look guilty. Cisco speaks, "Your Dad came around giving us all stern lectures on not wasting Mr. Queen's time tomorrow and basically saying not to speak unless spoken to." 

 

Felicity swallows her bite of sandwich, "He said the same to me and told me not to dress nicely...which is the direct opposite of every other person who visits us." 

 

Barry shrugs, "Maybe Queen is just a mean guy or an asshole." 

 

Felicity rolls her eyes, "I doubt that...he gave us all this. Didn't he recruit you, Cisco?" 

 

Felicity, Barry and Caitlin were all born here on the island. Cisco arrived a couple of years ago. It was exciting to hear his stories of the mainland and life somewhere else. She can't imagine ever not living here. She enjoys visiting the mainland a lot, but it seems a lot less friendly than the island. 

 

"No. Walter Steel recruited me. I've never met any of the Queen family. All I know is what I read online or saw on tv." 

 

"Which is?" Caitlin and Felicity both ask at the same time.

 

"Robert Queen is rich...one of the richest men in the world. He's married to Moira Queen. They call her The Ice Queen. She seems cold and not like the mothering type. They have a daughter Thea...totally spoiled, never wears the same outfit twice and likes drugs almost as much as clothes and then there is Oliver Queen." Cisco pauses, "Every girl I know has a crush on him. They say he's handsome...he seems allergic to shirts and is always with a different girl...dropped out of college so Daddy gave him a VP position in his company." 

 

Felicity wrinkles her nose, "He doesn't sound attractive at all." 

 

Cisco pulls out his tablet and hands it to her. She looks at him, "He is....ummm...well, he looks nice..." She tilts her head to look his abs over again, "very well... _ maintained _ ..." Caitlin takes the tablet as Felicity takes a drink of water.

 

"Damn...He's gorgeous." She hands the tablet back to Cisco, "Too bad he's dumb...I need brains in a man." 

 

The group all laughs because they all know she has a huge crush on Ronnie Raymond who arrived a couple weeks ago but so far has kept to himself. 

 

"So, Cait, you hoping our free vacation will be a time to finally talk to Ronnie?" Cisco teases her. 

 

Caitlin blushes. "I don't know...I think he's into someone else." 

 

"Then he's an idiot." Felicity announces. 

 

The boys agree with her. 

 

"I need to get back to work." Felicity announces as she stands up and tosses away her trash. "I will see you tomorrow, Barry, and you two after your vacation."  

 

Felicity goes back to her office and works until late in the evening. She finally turns her computer off around midnight. She walks out of the building and looks up at all the stars. She forgot her jacket and it's cold sometimes at night on the island. She hurries towards her little cottage. 

 

She slips into bed thinking about tomorrow and how she will act. It's not in her nature not to be friendly and welcoming. She sighs. It's only one day, then life will go back to normal. She falls asleep going over the code in her head.

 

 


	2. When Oliver met Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen is SMOAKED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long to post this...thank you for waiting for me.

 CHAPTER 1 THE TIES THAT BIND

 

Oliver was ignoring the chatter in the plane. He was on his parents’ private jet along with his dad, his dad's assistant/current girlfriend and Walter Steel, the man hopelessly in love with his Mother... Oliver sighs as he looks out at the vast ocean. It was not his idea to come on this trip. Robert Queen demanded his family come with him. Thea became illso his mom had a reason to stay home. Oliver looks over at Isabel, his dad's latest mistress and rolls his eyes. She is Oliver’s age and clearly using his dad. His dad is letting his dick and his ego take over. 

 

The flight attendant comes to tell them to fasten their seatbelt it is time to land. Oliver does as instructed then goes back to staring out the window. The island looks nice from here. Nice and boring. He doesn't know how long he will be forced to stay here. He assumes it depends on Isabel and how satisfied she keeps Robert Queen. He is hoping not long, he does have a life to get back to and fun to have.

 

Oliver watches as his dad and Isabel hurry off the plane. He follows them to the car that will take them to the Queen home located on the island. Oliver hopes it is huge and he has no need to see either of them. 

 

The ride is short since the island is small. Oliver has never been here and decides to check out the island before the work day begins. He decides to go for a run around the island. He has a lot of pent up energy since his dad didn't think to bring a woman for Oliver to let off steam. The house isn’t as big as Queen Manor, but it is large with two different wings. He is thankful for that since he doesn’t want to see or hear his Dad and his escapades with his lover. The house is a beach house though the beach doesn’t seem all that great. It is open and airy like the island seems to be from what he’s seen so far. He likes it and might come back some day. If he can find something worthwhile on the island and bring a girl.

 

Oliver quickly finds a pair of running shorts and a tee. He grabs a pair of running shoes. One thing he can say about his family is they always keep everything one may need or want at every residence. No need to pack for trips no matter how long or short unless you absolutely insist on it. 

 

Oliver walks down the main staircase and out the front door. He knows the island is small and has a large population for such a small place. He runs into the less populated area and is surrounded by nature. Oliver stops when he sees a small lake or perhaps a pond. He isn’t sure which. It is beautiful and peaceful. Oliver rarely finds peace in his life. 

 

He is about to leave when he sees a girl come from around the waterfall that feeds into the water that he now realizes must be a lake. She is bent over picking something along the other side of the bank. He can only see her backside now, but it is a work of art. 

 

"Hello!" He shouts to be heard over the small waterfall.  

 

She jumps and turns around. Oliver's breath catches. She is beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a great body. He wants nothing more than to take her. His cock is getting hard just looking at her. She tilts her head, watching him before walking towards him. 

 

"Hello!" She says, smiling brightly as she walks through the water to come closer to him. The closer she gets, the more beautiful she becomes.

 

Oliver loves her voice. It is light and almost musical. He feels a warmth spread through him. He never realized how cold he was inside until this moment. 

 

"Hi." He chokes out. 

 

Oliver has never had trouble talking to women. He has dated models, actresses and pageant queens and never has he had trouble. This small woman has him practically tongue tied. 

 

"I'm Felicity...are you new here?" She then looks worried, "Are you part of the mercenaries?" She asks as she takes a step back. 

 

If he was, he would quit just to get the kind look back on her face, "No. I am Oliver...Queen. My family--"

 

"Oh." She says moving closer. 

 

He takes her hand and helps her out of the water. She is even more beautiful up close. She is small. He towers over her and something in him feels he would kill for her. He has killed many, many times for his parents, but for her...it would be personal. He can feel it. 

 

She looks up at him, "Sorry, I didn't recognize you...then again you have a shirt on and I've only seen you shirtless." 

 

Oliver watches her eyes grow big and she clamps a hand over her mouth, "Oh my...I'm sorry. I really better get that under control before I meet Mr. Queen...I mean the other older Mr. Queen. " She closes her eyes for a moment and opens them again. "I mean...I am so sorry. I will shut up now." 

 

Oliver watches her as she blushes and for the first time in years he smiles. Not a fake smile for the press or the underlings in life, but a real smile of joy at watching this girl. 

 

"It's okay. It's cute....you're cute.." 

 

She blushes redder. Oliver is worried about how red she is becoming. 

 

"Thank you...I think." 

 

"So...you've seen me shirtless.." He squints at her wondering if they've ever had sex, "Have we...?" He leaves the sentence hanging. 

 

"Have we?" She asks again with the head tilt. 

 

"Fucked." He answers flatly, "I think I would remember you..." 

 

She gasps, "We most certainly have not!" 

 

Oliver worries he has offended her. Another first. He rarely cares about others at all. His family and Tommy the only exceptions. Women come and go, he rarely wastes time on their feelings and that includes Laurel. His wannabe girlfriend.

 

"Sorry. That was rather rude of me." He looks her up and down. The white bikini leaves little to the imagination. He still wants more. The ties on her hips he longs to pull loose with his teeth. He feels a need to growl at the thought.

 

"Apology accepted." She states flatly. 

 

Oliver looks around, "We could...fuck..." He offers. 

 

She snorts. Then looks at him, "Oh...you're serious?" 

 

Oliver nods and moves closer and she steps away. 

 

"No, thank you." She tells him. 

 

"Why not?"

 

She considers him for a moment, "You are acting like no woman has ever turned you down. Ever." 

 

He shrugs, "They haven't....let's not start a trend." He gives her his boyish smile that turns women to mush.

 

"Wow...I worry about my fellow women. You are handsome and charming in your own way...but still. No, thanks." 

 

Oliver laughs, "You are adorable." He waits a few beats, "Are you married? Boyfriend?" 

 

She shakes her head, "Neither...yet. One day, I hope. "

 

Oliver smiles. He is relieved she isn't with someone. Normally, he doesn't care, but with her....he does. He’s fucked more than one woman with a boyfriend and couple with husbands. 

 

"I need to get home and change for work." She changes the subject. 

 

Oliver doesn't want to let her go. He looks around, "Where do you live?" 

 

Oliver watches her gather her things. He sees her pick up a jug of water, "You brought water to the water?" 

 

She laughs lightly. "No. There is a natural spring over there." She points to the place she came from earlier. "I grabbed some of the water. It tastes much better than the water from the tap." She shudders. 

 

Oliver hears a noise and turns to see a group of men running the way Felicity says she lives. Oliver watches as several of them give her the once over. Oliver pulls his shirt off and puts it over her head before she even realizes what he's doing. He moves to block her from their view once the shirt is on. He takes a defensive stance and is ready to throttle all of them

 

"Excuse me?" She asks tugging it back over her head and moving around him.. 

 

"They were staring at you." He growls. 

 

"No. I think they were wondering who  _ YOU _ are. They don't notice me. They're the mercenaries and keep to themselves." 

 

Oliver grunts, "I know what they were thinking."

 

She lifts a brow, "Oh really?" 

 

Oliver looks her in the eye before stepping into her personal space. He looks down at her, "Yes...because I've been thinking it since I saw you." He also knows he would cut the cock off any of them that dared touch her. He’s tempted to rip their eyes out. 

 

Oliver watches her swallow. Her breathing kicks up a notch and he smiles. She shoves his shirt back to him. 

 

"You can keep it." He says when he sees her staring at his chest. He is very thankful Digg makes him work out so much right now. 

 

"It's yours." 

 

"You can give it back to me at dinner." 

 

She tilts her head, "Dinner?" 

 

"Your parents and my dad are having dinner tonight. I have to be there, don't you?" 

 

Felicity shakes her head, "No. My parents keep me away from those type of things. I'm better in the lab." 

 

Oliver can't let her go. This can't be it, "Come as my date?" 

 

"I don't date mainlanders." 

 

Oliver sighs. He will have to do this another way. He watches her start to walk away from him as the air moves with the wind he smells her. She is an Omega. He growls low in his throat. He has to have her. He starts towards her, but stops. He has to do this the right way. He watches her walk away. 

 

She will be his....

 

 

====================================

 

Felicity walks slowly away from Oliver Queen. When she looks over her shoulder he is still staring after her. The look in his eyes is like she is a drink of water and he is dying of thirst. No man has ever looked at her like that. It makes her warm. Does she have time to get herself off before work? Oliver Queen makes a girl want to do very bad things. 

 

Felicity Smoak decided as a young girl to wait to have sex until she is married. It sounds old fashioned and some say stupid, but she wants what her parents have. They met, fell in love and have only known each other sexually. Noah and Donna have a true, deep and abiding love. Felicity wants that more than anything in this world. She is always  hoping to find a man to love her. 

 

She shakes her head. Oliver Queen is not the man to make her dreams come true. He is handsome and sexy and makes her feel things, but she doesn't see him as the forever type. 

 

She walks into her small cottage. She puts up her water and herbs, then heads for the shower. She decides she doesn't have time for some self love. The need she has lately is like nothing before. She turns off the water. She wraps a towel around herself then takes out her contacts. She pulls her hair up in a messy bun. She puts on minimal makeup remembering her dad's order to dress down. She puts on sexy underwear since no one will see those but her. They make her feel good. 

 

She walks to her room and slides on a pair of jeans, a tee shirt and a cardigan. She looks at herself in the mirror and she looks twelve. She laughs. She slides on her glasses. She walks to the living room and grabs her bag. She needs to get to the lab. 

 

Felicity arrives at the lab to find everyone nervous and anxious. Everyone gets this way including her dad when Robert Queen is coming. This is the first time she is seeing it this bad. She is thinking going away is better as the atmosphere is contagious. 

 

Felicity enters the lab to find her dad is there. She looks around and sees two older men and...Oliver Queen. She takes a deep breath. "Hello." 

 

"Ah, Felicity." Her dad holds out his arms and she walks into them. He gives her a quick kiss and drapes his arms over her shoulder, "This is my daughter, Felicity." He looks to her and smiles. "Felicity, this is Robert Queen, Walter Steel, CEO and CFO of Queen Consolidated, and that is Oliver Queen, VP of Operations."

 

"Hello, Mr. Steel, Mr. Queen...younger Mr. Queen." She smiles. 

 

She watches as Oliver tries to hide his humor, "We've met. I think we’ve moved onto first names, Felicity." 

 

Felicity hears her father gasp as Mr. Queen looks to Oliver confused, "We did meet..." She looks to her dad, "Oliver was at the source today. I went to pick herbs." 

 

Noah looks at her, "I thought we discussed this..." 

 

Oliver clears his throat, "It was nice to meet you. I have been telling my father about you." 

 

She turns to Oliver, "Oh...what did you say?" 

 

"Felicity..." Noah whispers a warning. 

 

"That you are enchanting and I've never met anyone like you." 

 

Robert smiles at his son, “Felicity, I can’t wait to see you tonight at dinner and see why your Father keeps you locked away and why Oliver is enchanted.” 

 

Felicity looks to her Dad and he nods. “I’m excited, too.” She looks back at Noah who looks like he just ate a bug.

 

“She is beautiful Noah. I can see why you’re so protective.”

 

She blushes and looks away. Her dad steps forward, " I think we should continue our tour. You three have much more to see before dinner." 

 

Felicity watches them leave. Oliver turns back and looks at her. She thinks her panties may have melted off her body. "Oh boy.." She whispers to herself. That man could be lethal. 

 

She walks to her desk and gets down to work. She needs to take her mind off Oliver Queen, his amazing chest, delicious looking abs and a smile that makes her want to kiss him. 

 

Felicity decides to work through lunch since most people are off the island. Barry always goes into hiding when mainlanders come to the island. His parents have a hatred for them and Barry seems to avoid them, too. 

 

Felicity looks up from her computer to see Oliver standing in her door, “I thought we could go to lunch together.” 

 

She can’t hide her smile, “I am working through lunch.” 

 

Oliver moves into her office and sits in the chair across from her, “Ok, then I will watch you work.” 

 

Felicity sits back in her chair, “That will be very boring for you.” 

 

Oliver smiles as he puts his feet up on her desk, “No, it won’t.” 

 

Felicity goes back to work. Oliver stays quiet and watches her closely. She keeps losing track of her code. There is a knock on the door. Felicity looks up to see Eddie.    
  


“Hey what’s up?” 

 

He comes in and doesn’t seem to see Oliver. He smiles at her, “I’m bored. I hate when everyone leaves. I was wondering since you never go to the big dinner if you wanted to go out tonight? Head to the beach?” 

 

Oliver stands up drawing Eddie’s attention. It is obvious he has no idea who Oliver is or isn’t. “Felicity is going to the dinner tonight. She can’t go to the beach with you.” 

 

Eddie’s easy smile drops from his face then he turns to her, “Are you really?” 

 

“Yeah. My company has been requested.” She smiles at Eddie. 

 

“Well, then maybe after everyone leaves then? Just us?” Eddie smiles hopefully. 

 

“She can’t.” Oliver answers before she does. 

 

She sighs and gives Oliver an evil look, “Sure, Eddie. Don’t mind Oliver. You know how mainlanders are.” 

 

“Great. I’ll call you in a few days.” Eddie tells her. He turns and looks at Oliver with a smile. He leaves. 

 

Oliver shuts the door behind Eddie. “You will not be going out with him.” 

 

Felicity rolls her eyes, “You’re not my dad, husband or boyfriend.” 

 

She sees Oliver’s eyes flash with something close to a predatory gaze. “He does not deserve you. He is a boring kid.” 

 

“Yes, but he lives here and the island is my home.” Felicity informs him avoiding his eyes. She can’t deny her pull towards Oliver.. 

 

Oliver moves around her desk, “I want you.” 

 

“Do you always get what you want?” She asks him breathlessly. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

She smiles up at him, “Too bad I will break that winning streak.” 

 

Oliver leans down to her putting his hands on the armrest of her chair., She inhales deeply and his eyes fill with lust. He moves to kiss her, but just before his lips touch hers there is a knock on the door and it opens, “Oliver, time to go… oh...sorry, son.” 

 

Oliver smiles down at Felicity as he tells his dad, “It’s okay. I will be there in a minute.” 

 

Robert Queen leaves. Felicity knows she would have kissed Oliver back had he kissed her. He leans down, but moves to the side. He kisses her cheek then whispers in her ear, ‘I think you want me, too…You can try to deny it, but your eyes tell the truth”  He stands up and smiles.

 

Oliver turns and leaves the office. Felicity feels she can breathe again. Oliver isn’t wrong, she does want him. Felicity has a plan and can’t deviate from her plan for her life. She heads back to work and vows to not think about Oliver Queen anymore.. 

 

After work, she heads to her cottage to change for dinner at her parents’. Her dad instructed her weeks ago to dress conservatively. Donna, her mom, said to dress sexy. Donna has had hopes Felicity would snag one of the executives of Queen Consolidated. 

 

Dinner is a more formal event than a normal dinner. She chooses a blue halter dress that is backless. Its hem hits her mid thigh. She leaves her hair in the messy bun and does her makeup for evening and decides to leave her contacts in. She feels she is mixing both of her parents suggestions. She grabs a pair of heels. She has an adoration for shoes, but rarely has a chance to wear them. 

 

Felicity drives to her parents’ house. She rarely uses her little smart car. There is rarely a need. She chooses to do it for this because she doesn't want to walk home alone tonight and she rather not give herself a reason to invite Oliver in. He would offer to walk her home, she feels it. 

 

Arriving at the big house she parks around back and walks in the kitchen door. The cooks who come to the island for such events are busy working their magic. Felicity is thinking of snagging an appetizer when her Mom spots her, "Don't you dare." 

 

Felicity smiles sheepishly as she walks to her Mom. She kisses her cheek. Donna Smoak-Kuttler looks amazing for her age. Most people assume they're sisters not mother and daughter.  Her mom is wearing a simple black dress with red heels. She looks hot. 

 

Felicity follows her mom to the sitting room. As they get closer Felicity hears several voices. She knows several QC execs will be here along with some of the island heads of departments. They walk to the entrance and Felicity can feel someone staring. She looks around to see Oliver. 

 

He smiles at her. She smiles back. This is going to be a long night of reminding herself that he isn't the one and she wants what her parents have. She looks to her mom who is looking lovingly at her husband. Felicity smiles. Yes, that is what she wants. She looks back to Oliver....but he's so gorgeous....

 

============================================

 

Oliver sees her come in the room. She is breathtaking. He's seen many beautiful women, fucked most of them, but she is something more. He can't put his finger on it unless her Omega is calling to his Alpha. Oliver has met few Omegas. They're a precious commodity nowadays. 

 

Oliver watches her work the room. 

 

"Oliver!" 

 

He turns to his Dad, "Yes?" 

 

“The girl....why do you keep staring at her?” Robert is looking at Felicity curiously. "She's pretty I guess..." 

 

Walter chuckles, "She's a genius and 40% of the new software we use is designed by her. her bioengineering could change the world." 

 

Oliver watches as his dad is suddenly interested in the girl. "You mean that is the girl who we need more than anything to keep ahead of the game?" 

 

Walter nods, "The game and the industry. She could change the world and whomever has her...has the upper hand." 

 

Robert looks back to Felicity, "And we need her...easy enough to keep her." Robert takes a sip of his drink, "Her entire life is dependent on us. I've heard she's only left the island with friends and handlers to keep her from seeing anything they rather she not see." 

 

Walter agrees, "Yes. Noah is very protective of her. She is as smart as she is beautiful." 

 

"I want her." Oliver declares. He is staring at  her. Every nerve in his body is on alert. 

 

Robert laughs and claps him on the back, "Of course you do. I am sure you can talk her into your bed or I can pay her into it." 

 

Oliver turns to his Dad, "No...I want her...for mine...forever." 

 

Robert looks stunned, "Son...you can't mean that. Fuck her and get it out of your system." Robert walks away to talk to another group of men. 

 

Oliver isn't done with this. He decides to table this for now. He goes to talk to her. He finds her eating appetizers. "Are those good?" 

 

Felicity sucks in her lips and looks embarrassed, "Yes. I missed lunch as you know... I'm not normally one to take an entire tray of cheese puffs, I swear." 

 

Oliver laughs, "I believe you. Why did you skip lunch?" He likes this game they’re playing.

 

Felicity swallows then replies, "My friends are gone to the mainland except Barry, and I didn't want to eat alone so I worked through lunch." 

 

"Barry?"

 

Felicity nods, "That is what you got from that?"

 

"It was the important bit since you survived skipping lunch. Though I think you chose not to eat." 

 

She smiles at him and he melts a bit, "He's a friend. He isn't into mainlanders at all. He hides in his lab whenever they come to the island." 

 

"Ah...he's just your friend?" 

 

"Yes. Just a friend."

 

“Like Eddie?” He asks her. 

 

She smiles at him, “Jealous?” She taunts him. 

 

He moves closer, “No. Jealousy means I think he’s better than me. He isn’t. I just don’t want you with anyone else. You deserve a real man not a boy.” 

 

Felicity doesn’t know how to reply and is saved by her Mom. 

 

"Time for supper." Donna announces. 

 

Oliver and Felicity are seated next to one another. Felicity knows her Mom's handiwork well enough to know she did this. Normally, Felicity would be angry at her, this time it works in her favor. She looks to her Mom who is smiling at her. Felicity smiles back. Donna likes to make sure these dinners impress the mainlanders so all the good china and expensive wine are out to be enjoyed. Felicity often wonders why. It is not like they can compete with Queen money or fine things. 

 

Felicity listens as her parents talk with Robert Queen. Most everyone else is quietly eating. Oliver turns to her, "What are your plans after dinner?" 

 

She spears a piece of asparagus and looks to him, "I am going home to rest before work tomorrow." 

 

"Alone?" He raises an eyebrow. 

 

Never has Felicity been tempted to break her personal vow to herself. Right now, she is very tempted. Felicity isn't sure why or how this happened, but she is totally hooked on Oliver Queen. He might be her weakness. 

 

"Yes. Alone." She answers. Even if she wanted to take him home she knows it wouldn't work. Noah makes sure someone follows her home. Her dad wouldn't begrudge her a night of passion more than any other parent, but she knows he would be disappointed in her. 

 

Oliver looks hurt. 

 

She turns in her seat and speaks softly, "It is not personal, Oliver. I made a vow to myself to wait until marriage...I want what my parents have. I want only one person to share my life...every part of it with only one other person...for life." She touches his hand with hers, "You are the first to tempt me." 

 

Oliver looks stunned. She sees him trying to figure this all out in his head. He finally nods and goes back to eating his food. Felicity does the same. 

 

"Felicity, have you ever left the island?" Robert asks her. 

 

She gathers her voice, still reeling from the way Oliver has pulled away from her. Not physically, he is still seated, but he seems upset. "Yes. I normally go every year with the rest of the staff." 

 

"But not to school?" 

 

She shakes her head, "No. My parents could teach me all I needed and I tried MIT...but I knew more than the professors and I didn't need a slip of paper." 

 

Robert laughs, "I like her Noah. She has spunk." 

 

"My daughter is one of a kind." Noah looks at her with pride. She basks in his pride, "Felicity will change the world one day." 

 

After that, dinner conversation returns to normal.  Felicity stays until every guest has left. She sees Oliver and his father talking with her dad. 

 

She walks to her dad and kisses his cheek, "Bye, Dad. I will see you tomorrow." 

 

He smiles down at her, "Of course. Drive safe. I love you." 

 

Felicity gives Oliver one last look. Tomorrow he will tour other parts and facilities on the island. She doubts she will ever see him again. He is handsome and kind. She sighs as she gets into her car to drive home. If only he was an islander or she planned to become a mainlander.

 

============================================

 

Oliver had a sleepless night. All he thought about was her.  _ Felicity _ . When she said all she wants is one person to share her life with he knew he wanted to be that one person. He has felt drawn to her from the beginning. He wants to be that man,  _ her _ man. 

 

Oliver pondered it most of the night. It is beautiful what she wants. He wishes he would have known that was an option. He never considered waiting to have sex. When his dad took him to a hooker and he lost his virginity he thought it was what everyone did. His dad then would reward him with women, money and drugs every time he won. 

 

He thinks of another man touching her and he gets angry. Then he would argue that she deserves someone who waited like she did. Someone else who is like her. Someone smarter than him. But he wants her. He wants her more than anything. 

 

Oliver finishes dressing. He meets his dad in the dining room of their home here. He sees his mother and sister on the screen beside the table. Ah, a family breakfast. That explains Isabel's absence. "Good morning, Mother. Thea. You're looking well."

 

Thea rolls her eyes. Oliver smirks. 

 

"Good morning, my sweet boy...how did you sleep?" 

 

Oliver decides there is no time like the present, "Not well." 

 

"Is something wrong with the house?" 

 

"No....I made a decision last night." He looks and waits until all eyes are on him, "I want Felicity. I want her for my wife. I've never asked anything of you before...."

 

His Dad sighs, "I know you are enthralled with the girl. Fuck her and then we go home. No need to marry her."

 

Oliver looks at his Dad, "I want her. Only her. Call her a reward or prize for what I do for you and this family...but I want her." Oliver pauses, “You owe me.”

 

Robert starts to speak, but Moira interrupts, "Oliver...are you sure about this? You just met her."

 

Oliver nods. He can't tell them how beautiful she is or her promise to herself and her dream is the most amazing thing he's ever heard. "She's an Omega." 

 

"What?" Robert and Moira both say. 

 

Omegas are rare. Thea and Moira are both one. Oliver knows no other Omega. He knows his dad has put out feelers for one for him to mate with, but nothing so far. 

 

Oliver moves to his bag by the front door and comes back. He tosses it at his Dad who sniffs it. "She is." His eyes light up. 

 

"Robert, how is that possible? The water supply has suppressants in it just in case this happens!" 

 

Oliver watches his parents look at one another in shock. 

 

"You are toying with their bodies?" 

 

Robert looks at him with anger, "Of course we do. How do you think we, the chosen, stay at the top? We suppress our lessers by any means necessary." 

 

"Are we why Omegas are hard to find?" Oliver asks completely shocked by this reveal.

 

"No. All children are tested at birth. Noah created a test so we don't have to wait for a child to grow and present...so he knew she was an Omega and hid her....bastard...we could have sold her and made so much money..."

 

"Robert!" 

 

Robert looks to his wife then his son, "You may have her..." 

 

Oliver isn't as happy as he thought he would be. His dad has always gotten him the girls he wanted to fuck so going to him seemed natural. Yet, she is more than that and Robert Queen's reaction isn't normal. All he wants is someone to love and love him. He needs her. But....his dad agreed too easily.

 

_ What has he done? _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Friday we should have a new post!


	3. Here we go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity and marriage.

CHAPTER 2  THE TIES THAT BIND

 

Felicity is so happy that she won't have to deal with Robert Queen and his ilk today. She still isn't dressing like she normally would, but the relief of not having him around is palpable. She pulls on her ballet flats and grabs her cardigan to finish off her jeans and tee outfit. She feels like she can breathe again if she ignores the tug she feels towards Oliver life is normal.

 

When she opens her front door Slade Wilson is standing there with Robert Queen. This cannot be good. Her blood runs cold. She is not a fan of Robert Queen. There is something evil about him. She doesn’t trust him at all.

 

"Miss Smoak, may I come in?" Robert asks her. 

 

She doesn't think it is actually a question. It is a demand framed as a question. She moves back and motions for him to come inside. Slade waits outside, thankfully. He turns his back watching the road in front of her place. It is not like anyone would hurt her or Robert Queen. Slade really likes to seem like he’s in charge and a badass. She rolls her eyes as she closes the door. 

 

"What can I do for you, Sir?" Felicity asks him. She is watching him look over everything in her small cottage. Her living room is a vibrant blue like the ocean with white accents. Her kitchen clearly visible from her living room is bright sunny yellow. Her bedroom and ensuite are closed off by a door. 

 

He turns to her, "No need to be so formal." He smiles, but it offers little comfort to her. "After all, we are about to be family." 

 

She must be hearing things, "Pardon me?" 

 

"Family, Miss Smoak." He says slowly like she isn't as intelligent as he was told. 

 

She watches as he moves to her small couch and sits. In his suit and tie he looks completely out of place in her small cozy and feminine home. He looks to the chair beside him and she moves and sits down. She chides herself for giving in so quickly.

 

"Oliver has decided he wants you." He pauses while she absorbs that statement, "He wants to marry you. I am here to make sure my son gets what he wants. You will be his ultimate reward for doing as I ask...and my best pawn to keep him in line." 

 

Everything he said made her blood run cold. The look in his eyes isn't kind or caring. He doesn’t even seem to have love towards Oliver. The thought of marrying Oliver scares her almost as much as being a pawn. Don’t get her wrong, she likes Oliver...a lot. She finds him enchanting and being in his presence is comforting and safe yet scary at the same time.

 

"I- I am flattered, after all Oliver is an amazing man. However, I am not sure we are a match and I know we are not in love." 

 

"Love is for fools." He leans towards her, "And you are no fool." He sits back, "Oliver wants you and I want you....for Oliver, of course." 

 

Felicity wants to flee her own home. "Why isn't he here then?" 

 

Robert laughs, "Oliver rarely gets women for himself. He goes into a club where anyone will want him or I bring one to him."

 

"You're his supplier?" She asks. “Of women?”

 

"I make sure my son has....sex with the right type of woman for his needs at the moment." Robert stands and starts pacing her small home, "Now, he wants you and it's time he settle down, marry and have children. And you, my dear, are perfect. He chose well." Robert says proudly.

 

She stands, "Look,I like Oliver...a lot, but I don't think marriage would work for us." 

 

"Are you telling me no?" He asks incredulously. Sitting down yet still intimidating.

 

She licks her lips and gathers her courage, "Yes. I am saying no." She looks down at  him. 

 

Robert stares at her as he stands. "Very well...if I don't get what I want for my son...you don't get what you want either." He moves for the door and opens it, "Mr. Wilson...time to call your men." 

 

"Wait!" She pulls Robert back in, "What are you going to do?" 

 

Robert smiles knowing he's won because she knows it, too. "I am turning the island over to Mr. Wilson. He will make sure the scientists work and work and work. This island will be run like he runs the mercenaries. He will work them night and day, not just on your little projects but physical labor. Your parents will lose their standing, their home and Donna will be forced to leave since she isn't a scientist or anything of value here."

 

Felicity feels her world spinning off its axis. Her mother has value! Her friends aren’t made for physical labor. Slade seems evil and would probably abuse them. Either way she loses her home. If she agrees....her parents, her friends and all the people she loves will be safe. If she doesn't they will all suffer. This way only she will suffer. She starts shaking her head. Oliver is a good man, it wouldn’t be the worst thing ever to be with him.

 

"Miss Smoak? Can I tell Oliver you've agreed to marry him?" 

 

Felicity looks at the worn hardwood floors of her home. The tears start to fall, "Yes." She is leaving her beloved island home.

 

"One last thing...Oliver can  _ NEVER _ know this wasn't your desire, that  _ he _ isn't your desire or else...I will be forced to hurt you in the same way you hurt him." 

 

She nods, "Of course. Oliver is a good man. He doesn't deserve to be hurt or punished. Having you as a father is bad enough..." She hopes Oliver is a good man. Please let him be as good as he seems. 

 

"I will make arrangements for you."  Robert tells her while ignoring her insult.

 

"Mr. Queen...why me? I don't think it's just because Oliver thinks he cares for me or because I am smart...why me?" Felicity asks quickly. 

 

Robert grins, "You are smart. You are also an Omega. You being an Omega, beautiful and smart makes you more precious than gold in our world." 

 

"There is no such thing as Alphas or Omegas...it's a fairytale, a myth..." 

 

Robert puts his hands on her shoulders, "You stopped drinking the water from the island taps?" She nods, "Since then you've probably felt feelings of those around you more acutely, felt drawn to my son in a primal way, shall we say?...Perhaps you've even felt the need to make yourself cum several times a day?" He looks her up and down. 

 

She nods. Feeling sick at the look he gives her. All of that is true.  _ How does he know this? _

 

"You are an Omega preparing for her first heat. Perhaps Oliver is even your natural mate...let's all hope." Robert turns and walks out the door, "We are leaving today. You and Oliver will be married tonight. You will have two weeks to wrap up your life here and the plane will come pick you up to bring you home to all of us." He smiles.

 

He leaves and she falls to the floor. What has happened to her simple life? What is going to happen to her? An Omega? That's crazy. Two days ago, she had a perfectly boring life. Now, she is leaving the only home and people she has ever known.

 

=================================

 

Oliver is pacing at the house. He can't help but wonder what his Dad is doing. He doesn't think his Dad would hurt her. At least, not physically. No, Robert Queen would have someone else do it. If his Dad hurts her, he will kill him. He better not lay a hand on her.

 

Oliver is going crazy waiting and worrying. Neither of these things does he do very often.. 

 

"Where is Robert?" Isabel asks from the top of the stairs. 

 

"He went to do some business." He huffs out not looking at her. He can't stand her. If looks could kill she would have died months ago.  `1

 

He can hear he walking down the stairs. She saunters to him. He catches her in his peripheral vision. She touches his back, "I could help you work out some of this tension." She moves her hands around his waist and cups his cock. 

 

He moves away, "No!" 

 

She pouts, "Am I not good enough for you?" 

 

Oliver rolls his eyes. He knows his Dad likes these games from her, but he doesn't. "No, you're not, and you are fucking my dad."

 

She smiles, "You don't mean that...and as for your Dad, he shares me all the time..he won't mind." 

 

Oliver cuts his eyes to her, "I do. Get some”

 

The front door opens. Robert smiles at his son, "Go ask her."

 

"What did you do?" 

 

Robert smiles, "I let her know I approve. That I want her to come home with you as your wife." 

 

Oliver smiles wide, "Thank you!" He yells over his shoulder as he runs to her home. He was scared his Dad would threaten her or hurt her. He's never considered how his dad gets the women, or anything about them at all. 

 

He knocks on the door. He spots a man around the side of the house, "Who are you?" Oliver asks the older man. Not old, but older than Oliver. 

 

"Slade Wilson. I am assigned to guard Felicity Smoak." 

 

Oliver nods. Of course. His Dad would want her to be kept safe. He should have realized that. "Keep her safe." 

 

"Will do." Slade smirks. 

 

Oliver turns to him, “You lay a hand on her, if you even look at her too long and I will end you.” Oliver moves closer, “She is MINE and I protect what’s mine.” 

 

Oliver watches as Slade looks him up and down while assuming Oliver is just some rich kid. Oliver needs to show him who he really is underneath the surface. He moves lightening fast and grabs Slade’s arm and has him bent over, “I will kill you not just break some bones. She is off limits. Her safety means you’re safe, understood?” 

 

Slade is in pain as he says, “Yes, sir.” 

 

Oliver let him go and straightens his clothes, “Good. What she wants she gets. Keep her happy and safe. Nothing else matters until she is with me again.” 

 

Felicity finally opens the door. He smiles at her. She smiles at him, but it isn't the smile he adores. "Are you okay?" 

 

 

"I am a bit overwhelmed to be honest...your Dad..." She stops and bites her lip, "He was here and said you...want me and he is in favor of us being together." 

 

Oliver smiles, "He is and I do...I really do." Something tugs at him, "Do you-- do you want me?" 

 

Felicity smiles a real smile, "Yes. I just wanted my vow, too." 

 

"I won't touch you until we are married." He promises her. 

 

Felicity finally lets him into her home, "It's only a few more hours...until we are married." 

 

Oliver nods, "I know...but I will wait until you are sure and want me as much as I want you." 

 

Oliver has never really waited for anything ever in his life, but for her, he will wait. She is already a part of him even if she doesn't feel the same way about him. 

 

She cups his cheek, "You are a good man, Oliver Queen."

 

Oliver knows he is not a good man. He is more beast than man to most people. "I am not, but for you, I am going to try and do my best to be who you need me to be." 

 

He watches her search his face. He waits patiently while she decides what to say if anything to him. 

 

"Oliver...all I want is for you to love me and cherish me...as I hope to do for you." She tells him. 

 

Oliver feels something inside him. He has always trusted his gut both in the ring and in the boardroom. "Felicity...if you are unsure of me or my feelings...I know this happened fast--if you want to wait...to marry me, I will wait for you." Oliver has never been a selfless person, but looking at her he knows he cannot and will not take her freedom from her, "If I am not what you want, tell me now. I will walk away." He steps closer to her, "If my status as a "mainlander" as you call us is why...I will give up that life and move here with you." 

 

Felicity gasps. He means every word of it. He will give her anything in his power to give her and it will not be a sacrifice. 

 

Felicity moves closer still, she puts her arms around his neck as she rises on her tiptoes and their lips touch for the first time. 

 

Oliver has kissed many women in his time. He has kissed more experienced women and more practiced women, but none can kiss him like this. Felicity's kiss is full of longing and hope and promises. When she pulls away from him and settles back on her feet, Oliver knows his soul is now hers. 

 

"Oliver, I want to be your wife. I will go to the mainland with you." She pauses as his heart stops, "I don't know what is going to happen, but I will have you." 

 

==================================

 

After Oliver leaves, Felicity realizes she meant what she said. She does want to be his wife. She is unsure if she feels these things or if the Omega part of her does. She isn't sure she believes in this whole idea of Alpha or Omegas. Felicity is confused. If she is an Omega it is part of her so SHE wants Oliver. IF it isn’t or she isn’t….she still feels pulled towards Oliver.

 

She decides she needs to speak to her Dad. Only he can answer her questions. She grabs her bag and heads to work. 

 

She goes to his office first thing. He is sitting at his desk working on his computer. She slams the door. Her Dad jumps. "Hello, sweetheart is something wrong?" 

 

She wants to tell him everything, but she cannot. The reason she won't tell him isn't because of her promise to Robert Queen, but her affection for Oliver and this sudden need to be loyal to Oliver Queen. He makes her want to be his. 

 

Her Mom walks in before she can say anything to her Dad.  She hugs them both, "I have news!" 

 

Her dad looks worried and her mom looks excited. Felicity always wondered how this moment would feel and she thinks it's as close to normal as she thought, "Oliver and I have decided to marry!" 

 

Donna does a happy dance and claps before hugging her daughter, "Oh baby...I saw the sparks between the two of you. I am so excited." Donna claps then hugs her again. 

 

Donna moves away and Noah comes into view. He hugs her close. "Why?" 

 

Felicity pulls back, "I feel connected to him. I fell in love with him at first sight. He is an amazing man..." Noah gives her a look that tells her he doesn't believe a word of it. 

 

She turns to Donna, "We want to be wed tonight...I know it's fast, but he needs to get back to his home." 

 

Donna has tears in her eyes, "I understand. I was the same with your daddy." She takes Noah's hand. "I will plan a small event for the garden with family only." Donna hugs her daughter and kisses her husband before running off. 

 

Noah closes the door after his wife before turning to his child. Felicity waits for him to speak. 

 

"Why are you doing this? The real reason!" He screams at her. 

 

Felicity stiffens at his tone. He rarely has ever raised his voice to her. "I want to marry Oliver. I have wanted a husband, as you know, and now I will have one." Felicity bites back a nasty retort about how sheltered he has kept her. 

 

"Is it true?" She asks him. 

 

"Is what true?" Noah asks her confused. 

 

"Did you invent a test to determine Omegas and Alphas at birth? Did you let him have it?" 

 

Noah looks away. She knows he is ashamed. Her whole life Noah was her hero. The smartest man she ever knew and the kindest. 

 

He sits down, "I did what I had to do to get control of this island from Slade...." Noah stands and looks out the window, "Robert controlled this island with an iron fist, Slade's fist. He told me if I became more valuable then I would control the island." He turns to his daughter, "So I became worth more than any fighter could be to him. I gained control of this island and everyone on it." 

 

"Why not leave? Work for yourself." She asks. 

 

"I wanted money and power. I was young and felt invincible." Noah tells her. "Then, I met Donna on the mainland and all I wanted was this place to be her paradise. I made it so. I created this for her and then for you. Our own little world safe from the mainlanders and anyone who could hurt us." 

 

Felicity understands it on some level. "What about the people you may have hurt? The Omegas? Some are sold and bartered." 

 

Noah looks stricken, "How do you know this?" His voice trembles. 

 

"Robert told me about it.  I wondered if it was true and now I know the truth." She thinks back to how he said that she was worth gold. She knew then that bad things happened. 

 

"I never wanted that life for you. To be a slave to your biology or pheromones or hormones. I wanted you to be independent and decide on a life for yourself. I kept you hidden...because I knew what you were and I know Robert." 

 

Felicity sees the pain in her dad's eyes and she knows he did what he thought best. Now, it is her turn to do what is best for everyone. "I do care for Oliver and I do want to wed him. This is me asserting my independence, Dad." 

 

Noah nods. He takes a moment before he speaks, "I can't protect you there and Robert is ruthless. If you need me, I will leave with you." 

 

Felicity shakes her head, "No. Your place is here with Mom and your research. I will make my own way in the world with my husband by my side." 

 

Noah studies her and she finds herself not willing him to believe her, but to trust her. She needs him to see that she does want to do this. The reason might not be an undying love for Oliver, but she does care and she does feel pulled to him...and she wants to keep the people on the island safe. Plus, she has always longed for a great adventure or a great love. Perhaps she will have both now.

 

 


	4. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells

CHAPTER 3 THE TIES THAT BIND

 

Felicity did her normal workday. When she pictured her wedding day, working all day then putting on a sundress wasn't how she thought it would go. She leaves work thirty minutes early and heads towards her small cottage. Slade follows her all day like a big scary shadow. 

 

When she gets home, he insists on searching her home before letting her in. She is standing on her small front porch looking at the yard when Slade comes running out. She turns to see her Mother standing in the doorway. Felicity pulls her lips into her mouth to keep from laughing. 

 

"My girl! Get your butt in here. We need to get you dressed...and that big lug needs to stay out of your home." She glares at Slade who looks properly reprimanded. 

 

Felicity follows her Mom into the house. Donna has a dress hanging in her living room. It's a tea length sheath white dress with a plunging neckline and is backless. It looks elegant and just the proper side of sexy/trashy. 

 

"Where did you get this?" Felicity asks her Mom because they don't sell stuff like this on the island. 

 

Donna smiles softly, "It's mine when I married Noah....I never thought you would wear it, but I kept it. If you don't want to wear it, you don't have to wear it. I just wanted to give you as an option." 

 

"I love it. Thank you." Felicity feels tears pool in her eyes. It isn't her dream dress, but it is her Mom's and that means a lot to her. 

 

"I thought I could curl your hair and pin it back from your face...and-" Donna pulls a flower crown from a box, "I made this after you told me." 

 

Felicity's tears finally fall. She hugs her Mom, "Thank you! It's like a real wedding." 

 

Donna pulls back, "It  _ IS _ a real wedding.  _ Your _ wedding. It is small and fast, but what matters is you and Oliver." 

 

Felicity nods. "You're right." 

 

They spend the rest of the early evening getting Felicity ready to wed Oliver. At seven, a car arrives for the two women to take them to the main house. Felicity takes a deep breath. Her last moments as a single woman are upon her. She looks to Donna and smiles. 

 

============================================

 

Oliver is eagerly awaiting his bride. It is finally almost time. He has been going stir crazy all day. He has run, swam and even did some shadow boxing. He has so much pent up energy he is losing his mind. He is wearing the nicest suit he brought. He does have a tuxedo here, but Donna informed a suit would work with Felicity's dress better. 

 

He is trying not to go to her and demand to see her. He knows she had to work, but his inner Alpha wants to be with her every second. He wants to protect her and make love to her. He also fears someone will try to pull her from him. If ANYONE tries to take her from him he will maim them if not straight up murder the person. 

 

Oliver likes his soon to be Mother-in-law. Donna is kind, warm and loving. She has been nothing but kind to Oliver even though she did tell him she will miss her daughter. Oliver understands that. He's known her for two days and feels he would be lost without her. 

 

His soon to be Father-in-law has avoided Oliver all day. He is now in the man's house and he needs to speak to him man to man. Oliver takes a deep breath and heads over to Noah. 

 

"Sir?" Oliver can play nice when he has to be. 

 

Noah turns and gives Oliver the once over, "Yes, Mr. Queen." 

 

Oliver smiles, "Call me Oliver, we will be family very soon." 

 

Noah frowns, "I'm well aware, Mr. Queen."

 

_ Okay _ . Oliver sees this isn't going to be easy, "I want you to know I love her. I know it's only been two days, but I know I love her and will protect her from anything and everyone."

 

Noah tilts his head and looks at Oliver, "Who will protect her from you?" 

 

Oliver's head jerks back like he was hit, "She doesn't need protection from me. I love her." 

 

Noah shakes his head, "I may be on this island but I know about your many, many women who mean nothing to you. You have your way with them and leave or they're dismissed."

 

"I am done with that now, Sir. She is the only woman in my life or bed." Oliver tries to reassure him. 

 

"Even if I believe that, which I don't, what about the first time she yells or argues with you or doesn't give into you? You're a spoiled brat. My daughter is smart and headstrong. She will argue with you and challenge you more often than not. It is how she was raised."

 

Oliver never considered what he did in his past could hurt him until now. He never gave any attention to his actions. He runs a hand over his head, "I know my reputation. I love her. I can't think of  _ anything _ I wouldn't do for her or give her including patience, love and acceptance. 

 

“Do you even know what love is? How to love someone other than yourself, I mean?” Noah continues, “Are you capable of being anything other than the animal your Father has raised you to be. 

 

“I LOVE her. I know it’s only been two days, but my Alpha side already adores her and will do anything for her. You call me an animal, but I went for what I want, I fight for my family and she is my family...nothing and no one will hurt her or our children. Ever.”

 

Oliver’s biggest fear is not loving her. He wants to be more man than beast for her. He wants to be gentle with her. Oliver will not fail her. He only wishes he felt as confidence as his words to Noah seem. 

 

Noah takes another drink of his bourbon, "You aren't good enough for her. You never will be." 

 

Oliver smiles, "I know that. I am just lucky she speaks to me." Oliver turns serious wanting Noah to understand he knows how lucky he is, , "I am going to do everything I can to help her dreams come true, to be the man she deserves and to make her happy. That is all I can do." Oliver turns and walks away. Noah will never accept him and he can’t blame him. Oliver knows he isn’t good enough for her and never will be. He also knows no one else is worthy of her either. She is special. 

 

 

 

 

Oliver is proud he didn’t go off on Noah or hurt him. He controlled his Alpha because he loves Felicity. He respects her and loves her. She is already challenging him and changing him. He smiles happy at last. 

 

========================================

 

Felicity walks into the formal living room of her parents’ house on her father's arm. Oliver is standing next to the chaplain of the island and his father. He is smiling at her. She smiles back. When she sees that smile, she feels like she can do anything, overcome anything. 

 

There is a pulling in the pit of her stomach towards him. When she arrives by his side she feels calm. She feels more alive or actually alive for the first time in her life. She can do this. It's crazy and wild, but she can do it. She looks over Oliver's shoulder to his father. She swallows. At times she can almost forget about Robert and how she ended up here. He did her dirty, but in the end she gets Oliver. She won’t ever forget what Robert did or how, but she will be happy. Isn’t that the best revenge?

 

The ceremony is quick and simple. They exchange plain white gold bands. Oliver smiles at her as he is told he can kiss her.  Just before his lips touch hers he whispers, “Forever, baby.” His lips press to hers gently at first. Then she opens her mouth and he accepts her offer. When he licks into her mouth she moans and Oliver pulls her closer. She is lost in him until someone clears their throat and Oliver pulls away. Now, they are going into dinner, then cutting the cake....and lastly, she and her husband will go back to her small cottage. 

 

Robert stands, "I would like to propose a toast to the bride and groom. When I made Oliver come on this trip, I never imagined he would find his bride. I am happy he did." Robert smiles at her, "Welcome to our family. May you find love, peace and many babies in your future!" 

 

Felicity drinks from her flute of champagne. She really hasn't thought about her life there or babies.  _ Crap. _ This could get super complicated. Oliver turns to her and kisses her cheek. She calms down immediately. Felicity wonders how he can excite her and calm her down in equal measures. 

 

Her Dad gives a small speech of thanks to everyone. He looks her at her and she knows he is disapproving of this choice. He wanted her to marry Barry and live on this island forever. 

 

Felicity thinks back on her life and it was never her plan. She never really thought about leaving the island or staying. She just drifted along with her Dad's plan for her. She has really never thought about leaving....until Oliver. She smiles, but it fades when she remembers his Dad is a huge part of this journey. 

 

Oliver and Felicity cut the cake to cheers and pictures. Felicity looks to her Mom who is smiling through happy tears. She smiles back at her. Donna has always wanted all of this for her daughter. 

 

Donna moves to her daughter, "It's almost time to leave..." She pulls Felicity to the corner, "Do you need me to tell you anything? I know we had the talk years ago....but a refresher?" 

 

Felicity rolls her eyes, "I got this, Mom...please don't traumatize me more than that sex talk did." 

 

Donna pouts, "I felt examples would help..." 

 

Felicity, "Examples that didn't involve my parents would have been somewhat better..."

 

Donna rolls her eyes, "Okay..but you will tell me  _ EVERYTHING _ tomorrow!" She does a little dance. 

 

Felicity is about to shut that down when Oliver calls her. She turns and he holds out his hand, "It's time to go...the party seems to be over." 

 

She walks over to him and everyone has left. "I guess it is." She smiles up at him. She places her hand in his. 

 

============================================

 

Oliver gave his driver the night off so he could drive them to her place. He slides into the driver’s seat. Oliver wanted privacy for them. He looks over at his perfect wife. He has been thinking about Noah calling him an animal….He has never made love before. He has fucked. He has fucked hard and without any thought to his partner. He keeps reminding himself he needs to be gentle with her. Go slow. Treat her with kid gloves and not to just rut her like he normally does. He is more nervous about tonight than losing his virginity. Who knew making love to his  _ wife _ would cause his palms sweat and butterflies in his tummy. 

 

 

He reaches for her hand and places a kiss on her wrist, "We're married..." 

 

She smiles at him shyly, "Was that what that was? Hmm...I thought it was just a party." 

 

He laughs. He feels so free and happy. He doesn't think he has ever felt true happiness before this moment. "Will you miss the island?" He asks her as he navigates the small road. 

 

She looks out the window, "Yes. I suppose I will. It's all I've ever known. My friends and family are here...well, they were." 

 

She looks over at him as he takes a peek over at her. "What is Starling City like?"

 

He turns onto her little street. "I guess it's loud and crowded. Far more people and most of the noise comes from the people not nature like here. " He pauses, "I've never seen so many trees or heard so many creatures."

 

Felicity smiles. "Sounds exciting and headache inducing." She looks over at Oliver.

 

"I will be there to offer you aspirin or rub your temples, promise." 

 

That tugs at her heart. This entire situation is so crazy, but when she is with Oliver it just seems....right. Felicity is a thinker, an analyzer, yet here she is with Oliver which makes  no sense at all. 

 

As they pull into her small driveway she decides to forget Robert and his threats. She cares for Oliver. She is going to go with her feelings and make this work with him. She bites her lip as she looks at him getting out of her car. He is hot. He is hers, and that doesn't seem like a bad thing. 

 

=======================================

 

Oliver helps his wife out of the car. He chuckles to himself. 

 

"What is funny?" She asks. 

 

He wraps her in his arms, "I came on this trip a single guy happy to fuck and duck...then I met a girl in a bikini and I have a wife...Me? A Wife." 

 

“Fuck and duck?” She asks worriedly. 

 

“I would fuck them then duck out or send them away. Thought I would do that here…”

 

He watches her forehead crinkle, "You didn't want to get married?" She asks him clearly worried about his answer. 

 

Oliver decides to be honest with her, "No. I didn't. Laurel, my ex, tried for years to get me to marry her. I had no interest in marriage or commitment to be honest." 

 

The look on her face worries him. She looks sad and regretful. He squeezes her, "Then I met you. From the moment I saw you I wanted you. Then we talked and I found you..." Oliver isn't a word guy, but he hopes to convey it to her, "Enchanted me. I  _ KNOW _ you are the girl for me. I want to be the only man for you." 

 

Felicity visibly relaxes, "You are the only man for me, Oliver." She holds up her hand and shows him the tiny band. It was the best they could do on the island, "See? Yours..." She makes the most adorable face and he kisses her. 

 

“Forever.” He reminds her. 

 

Oliver lets her lead them into her small home. When they are inside Oliver kisses her. He pushes her up against the door. Oliver bends down to clasps her thighs. He lifts her up and holds her between him and the door. Normally, he would just plunge in, but with Felicity, he loves kissing her. Kissing isn't something he does often. 

 

Oliver is exploring her mouth. He wants to know every inch of her from top to bottom. She pulls her mouth from his and she starts kissing down his neck. Oliver has never really let women explore him before. He likes it. 

 

"Bedroom?" He pants out. "Or right here?" She rests her forehead on his before she answers, "Bed, please..." She smiles down at him and he feels like he could take over the world. 

 

He carries her into the room. He reaches out and turns on the overhead light. He looks down at the bed across the room. It is small. He is glad it's not a single bed.

 

Felicity slides down his body making him moan. This woman may kill him before the night is over. She looks up into his eyes as her hands undo his tie then begin to work on the buttons.

 

Oliver sighs and rips the shirt open. He can buy another. He just wants to feel skin next to his. When he tears the shirt off, she looks at his chest then up into his eyes again. He has scars from his fights and training. There are tears in her eyes, "What is wrong?" 

 

"Who hurt you?" She whispers. 

 

Oliver shakes his head, "Don't worry about it..." 

 

Felicity starts to say something. Oliver doesn't give her time to think or speak. He bends down and whips her dress over her head. Standing before him is the prettiest, most precious woman in the world. She is standing in front of him in a white corset and fuck him...garters and tiny panties with ties on the side. Oliver can barely breathe. 

 

"You are so perfect." He tells her just before he kisses her again. 

 

Felicity undoes his pants. She pulls his pants and boxers down in one go. He toes off his shoes and is thankful he didn't wear socks today. Oliver stands before his wife completely naked, physically and emotionally right now. 

 

Felicity falls to her knees and takes him in her mouth. Oliver holds her hair so he can watch her. She looks like the most heavenly sin one can imagine.

 

She pulls off him, "Am I doing this right?" She asks him. 

 

"Too perfect, baby. When I come, I want to be in you..." He lifts her up. He lays her out on the bed. He unhooks one side then the other of her stockings. He slowly rolls them down her legs one at a time. He watches her eyes to make sure it is okay. He starts kissing up each leg. She has amazing legs. 

 

 

When Oliver reaches her panties, he unties one side. He kisses across her pelvic bone to the other side before untying that side. Oliver discards the tiny white panties. He licks into her belly button causing her to moan louder. When he reaches the corset, it ties in the front. He unties it and slowly opens it from the bottom to the top, kissing her along the way. 

 

Once the corset is untied he looks down at her perfect tits. The small pink buds calling to him. He licks one then the other. Felicity arches her back and moans as he suckles one and plays with the other. Her hands fly to his hair. She tugs slightly and it makes him moan. 

 

Oliver takes his hand from her breast to see if she is wet. When he feels her, she is. Oliver lifts up on one arm and settles between her legs. He has never been with a virgin before, "I know this will hurt..." He pushes some hair back off her face, "I am sorry..." 

 

Felicity looks a bit worried and confused as she bites her lip and nods, "It's okay..." 

 

Oliver positions himself at her entrance and pushes in slowly. When he feels the barrier, he kisses her. He pours all his feelings into the kiss as he pushes into his bride. He stills as she lets out a groan. He pulls back, "You okay?" 

 

"Yeah. It wasn't as bad as I thought...you can move now..." 

 

Oliver kisses her one more time long and soft. He slowly begins to rock back and forth within her. As she relaxes he goes faster. "Baby...you are so tight...damn.." He pants, "I can't hold on..." 

 

Felicity moves her hand between them as Oliver comes hard. She lets out a moan. He kisses her all over her face. He slowly and carefully pulls out of his wife. He easily finds the bathroom. Oliver finds a washcloth . He needs to clean up his wife and make sure she is okay. 

 

He is walking back to the bedroom when he realizes he has to leave her in a just a few short hours. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened...


	5. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I missed last Friday. I was going through a personal issue then Monday was my birthday and now I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter...I take a bit of a different take on them in this chapter.

  
  


Felicity awakes in Oliver's arms. She was awed last night by his gorgeous body then upset by what he didn't do with it. She sighs. Felicity is a grab a bull by the horns type of girl, always has been. She decides she has to do something about last night. 

She starts kissing Oliver's chest. He moans. She looks up and he is still asleep.  _ He seems so soft as he sleeps _ she thinks as her eyes sweep down his body. Okay, not  _ all _ of him is soft. She giggles to herself. 

 

She takes off the night shirt she had put on last night. She slowly draws the sheet from his body as she stares at his face to see if he is still asleep. When he stays asleep she does a quick fist pump. 

 

Okay....She needs to talk to Oliver and the best way to do that is while he is distracted. She starts to kiss his chest. She feels him stiffen beneath her. She moves to his mouth. She pulls back just a bit, "Good morning." 

 

He smirks and it melts her a bit. "Good Morning, Wife." 

 

She bites her lip. She is his wife. She finds it hard to believe. Oliver flips them. He is now between her legs kissing down her body. This is not how this needs to go. She uses her leg and he allows her to flip him. 

 

"Oliver....can we talk?" 

 

He is kissing her breasts and her breath is coming out a bit more like a pant than she would like. He stops. "Are you okay? Are you sore? Hungry?" He sits up and she wraps her legs around his waist. 

 

"I'm not sore. I am hungry, but it can wait....I wanted to talk and I am scared...." 

 

Oliver swallows, "Of me?" 

 

She shakes her head looking down between them. "No. Not of you...of your reaction..." 

 

He lifts her chin up, "Don't be...Okay?" 

 

She bites her lip and nods. She is still nervous. She sucks in her lips and closes her eyes before letting it fly, "I didn't come last night....and--it worries me...." 

 

She opens her eyes to see Oliver slack jawed, "You didn't...." 

 

She shakes her head as he nods slowly. She tightens her legs around his middle. "I think it was just not enough stimulus to my clit before....it was over." 

 

Oliver is oddly quiet and it is worrying her. "Oliver? Are you okay? Are we okay?" 

 

He looks at her. He opens his mouth three times before he finally speaks, "I didn't really know women could do that..." 

 

"What?" 

 

"I didn't know...I never worried about a woman enjoying her time with me." He shrugs. 

 

Felicity is floored. How? What? "Aren't you sort of a manwhore... or  _ were _ ?" 

 

He looks at her oddly. 

 

"Sorry...I mean, haven't you had a lot of sex...like a lot, a lot?" 

 

He nods. 

 

"And they never?...."

 

Oliver shrugs, "Before you, I haven't really bothered to care if they did or didn't. I got off and they went away...unless we were dating and then I fell asleep. No one ever said anything" 

 

Felicity is shocked at how selfish that sounds. That sounds nothing like her Oliver who cuddled her until she fell asleep. Her Oliver who cleaned her and made sure she was okay. 

 

She smiles, "I guess we will have to work on it together." Her smile grows. 

 

Oliver squints at her, "Why are you smiling at my failure to please you?" 

 

She leans in and kisses his cheek then moves to his ear, "I can teach you something...I know  _ exactly _ what my body likes." 

 

Oliver moves and flips them, "For once, I plan to be the best student...straight A's or O's ...." He wiggles his eyebrows and they both laugh. 

 

Felicity feels they can tackle anything together. She can probably even learn to love his corny jokes. She starts to show him exactly what she likes and he is a great student. 

 

==============================================

 

 

 

Oliver doesn't want to go home. He sighs. Felicity glances over at him. He smiles to reassure her. Home is wherever she is now. He never realized two days could change his entire existence. Starling City has no appeal to him without her, honestly. without her nothing holds any appeal to him. "I could stay?" He offers. "Practice some more of those new moves you taught me..."

 

She looks over at him briefly taking her eyes from the road, "Oliver, I would love that, but we agreed you have to go home and I will follow in  _ TWO _ weeks."

 

He sits back in the passenger seat. He knows they agreed. If he doesn't return home with his dad, people will talk. He wants to announce his marriage with her on his arm and by his side. He wants to show the world  _ HIS WIFE _ . He sighs again.

 

He looks down at the ring on his finger. He knows he will need to take it off. He never wants to take it off, but the PR team decided he needs to keep quiet. People won't take the marriage or Felicity seriously if he returns with a ring, but no bride. Oliver found some twine in the house so he made a necklace out of it to hold the ring. He takes the ring off and puts it on the makeshift necklace. 

 

"I want to wear it on my finger. I am proud of you, of us." He says sadly.

 

Felicity pulls onto the tarmac of the small airfield. She turns off the car and turns to him in her seat, "I know. I want you to wear it....but we need to do what they say." She grabs his hand, "I won't take mine off, I promise." 

 

That oddly makes him feel better, "Okay." He leans in and kisses her. "Wait there." 

 

Oliver gets out of her too small car and walks to her door. He opens it and helps her out. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and she leans into him. They walk towards the plane where his Dad and everyone is waiting. 

 

Oliver stops at the steps, "I could kidnap you and take you with me..." 

 

Felicity laughs, "I wish...." 

 

"I know." They lean their foreheads together, "I will miss you..." 

 

"I will miss you more..." Oliver replies. 

 

They kiss knowing it's goodbye for now. Oliver turns and leaves her with his heart. It is only two weeks, but it feels like a lifetime. He doesn't turn around because if he does he will go back to her. Every part of him wants to stay or take her with him. His Alpha is yelling at him about how wrong this is...an Alpha doesn’t leave his Omega. 

 

=================================================

 

Felicity waits until the plane flies away. She will miss Oliver. How you can become attached so quickly to someone is startling. Felicity hears another plane coming in. She waves knowing it is a plane of one of the people who left the island.

 

She waits for the plane to taxi and then the steps to be lowered. Caitlin is the first one down. She runs to Felicity. The two friends hug. "I have so much to tell you!" Cait exclaims. 

 

"Me, too..." Felicity holds up her ring finger. 

 

_ "OH MY GOD!" _ Caitlin screams. 

 

The two friends run to Felicity's car. Felicity starts the car and they quickly drive to her small home. Caitlin tells Felicity about her dinner date with Ronnie and how kind he is and how he is shy. He kissed her, but only once. Felicity is thrilled for her friend. 

 

When they are finally in her home and seated Felicity takes a deep breath, "I married Oliver Queen..."

 

_ "WHAT?" _ Caitlin screams. "I thought you and Barry finally decided to just do it." 

 

Felicity wrinkles her nose. She likes Barry as a friend. They had zero sparks or chemistry. They work together well enough, but personally not so much. 

 

"Barry and I are not compatible." Felicity assures her friend. "I met Oliver Queen...by the waterfall. He was just there and he was so handsome." Felicity squeals, "Even hotter in person. He's so gorgeous I could hardly speak. Then we talked and he was so kind. Almost sweet to me."

 

"That does not sound like the Oliver in the magazines." Caitlin notes. 

 

"He isn't like that...not with me." Felicity tells her friend sincerely. 

 

"How did you go from that to married." Caitlin asks clearly curious. 

 

"We were seated together at dinner, Mom’s doing, and talked...then he just knew, Cait...he knew we were meant to be. I felt....I felt drawn to him. I have never wanted a man to touch me like I do with Oliver. I never have longed just to be in another's company like with Oliver." 

 

Felicity can't tell Caitlin about the deal with Robert or about Alpha and Omega people.  She has always been a private person, but she wants to share everything about Oliver because he is amazing, even if their love story is different. 

 

"I can't put into words what it is like...what  _ HE _ is like." Felicity says dreamily. 

 

Caitlin smiles, "You're happy?" 

 

Felicity considers it. She doesn't want to lie. She decides, "Yes. I am. I will finish up work here and go to the Mainland in two weeks." 

 

Caitlin looks sad. "You're leaving?" 

 

Felicity nods, "He is a mainlander and he  _ IS  _ Oliver Queen. It is where he belongs and I will work with QC."

 

Caitlin squints, "You aren't giving up your career for a man are you?" 

 

Felicity shakes her head, "No. Not at all. I will have a job at QC and do my work there. I may even get a bigger budget for the island, too! Perks and all...." Felicity laughs.

 

"Then I am incredibly happy for you and will miss you tremendously." Caitlin hugs her. 

 

Felicity will miss her friend. "So what happened on the mainland that has you so glow-y? Aside from one amazing kiss."

 

Caitlin smiles brightly and her whole face lights up, "Ronnie and I went out to dinner...and then he stayed in my room." 

 

"Ah! Cait!" Felicity exclaims excitedly. 

 

"I know...it was amazing, Felicity. He wants me to go to the mainland with him this weekend! Maybe see if we can take things further." 

 

"That is amazing Cait." Felicity is thrilled for her friend, "A romantic getaway?" 

 

Caitlin shakes her head, "It's a friend's party. He asked me to go as his plus one." Caitlin suddenly looks worried, "I don't know if I can get anything to wear that is appropriate..." 

 

Felicity rolls her eyes, "Donna's Closet...the unofficial island boutique." 

 

"You think she will help me?" 

 

Felicity nods, "The one thing that makes my Mom happy is a good love story. She will adore this one." 

 

"I leave tomorrow..." 

 

"Then let's go now." Felicity grabs her friend’s arm to drag her to her parents' home.

 

===================================================

 

Oliver's plane finally lands. He is sick of hearing his Dad make out with Isabel. Oliver and Walter tried to ignore it by playing cards together. They were excessively loud the entire time. 

 

Oliver deplanes. The cars weren't allowed on the tarmac this time. The airport is too busy. Oliver sighs as he walks into the small private airport shared by the elite of Starling City. As he makes his way into the main terminal, a woman flings herself into his arms. Oliver’s reflexes kick in and he catches her. Her lips are on his and he hears cameras going off as the flashes light up the small terminal. 

 

He puts the woman down, "Laurel..." He sighs out. 

 

"Hello, darling. I thought I would meet your plane." She hooks her arm through his as she looks into the cameras and smiles. Laurel loves the spotlight. Oliver doesn't roll his eyes. 

 

"I told you not to be here. I was very specific." 

 

Laurel is walking with him, but her eyes are on the cameras, "I know, darling...but I missed you."

 

Oliver decides to talk to her in the car. He walks at a fast pace making it harder for her to pose. When they arrive at the SUV his driver steps out, "Mr. Queen."

 

"Digg. How's traffic?" Oliver asks as Digg opens the back door and Laurel climbs in. 

 

"Good, Sir." Digg snickers. "Where to?"

 

Oliver stops before he climbs in, "We will take Miss Lance home then we will go get some drinks. I have news." 

 

Digg looks mildly curious. "Okay. Good luck." Digg slams the door behind him. 

 

Oliver sits down and Laurel tries to climb into his lap, "I missed you so much, Ollie." She pants working on his tie. He pushes her away and fixes his tie as she tries to put up the partition, he locks it down. He wants Digg as a witness so he doesn’t kill her. 

 

"Laurel. I told you. We are over. Whatever we were is done." 

 

She sighs, "I told you I don't care what or  _ WHO _ you did on your little trip. Let's move on like every other time."

 

Oliver counts to ten. He needs to be stern and not treat her as he would Felicity. He looks at her, steel in his eyes, "I am done with you. Completely done." He looks her up and down, "You have nothing left for me." 

 

She doesn't look sad or hurt. She is worried, "Oliver, we both know we are meant to be. I am the only one who can put up with your need to celebrate wins by fucking other women. I know your life and lifestyle. I accept it and you. So, stop being a jerk and fuck me." She tries to kiss him. 

 

"I don't want you anymore. I don't want to fuck you or use you or even to have you as a date. Got it?" 

 

Laurel searches his face looking for a weakness. There is none. He loves his wife and he needs to get rid of all the complications he can. Laurel is definitely an expendable complication. 

 

They arrive at her apartment. Digg opens the door. Laurel stares at him. Oliver stares straight ahead, "You will come back. You always do." She smirks. 

 

"And you take me back. Only this time I'm not asking to be taken back." Oliver counters. 

 

Laurel huffs and gets out of the car. 

 

When Digg climbs back into the driver's seat, Oliver is already up front. "That was harsh, man."

 

"I had to do it." Oliver tells him. “It wasn’t harsh...you’re too nice to her.”

 

Digg smiles, “I feel pity for her.”

 

Oliver does roll his eyes, “She isn’t nice to you...why be nice to her?” 

 

“I’m a better person than she is.” Digg counters.

 

“New girl?"

 

Oliver smiles as he reaches to stop Digg from starting the car, "New wife."

 

"What?" Digg's jaw drops. 

 

Oliver smiles proudly, "Digg, you will love her. She's smart...so smart. Incredibly beautiful and has the best heart." Oliver sighs, "I love her." 

 

Digg blinks several times. He clears his throat, "Oliver, you are married? You know that means no sex with other women...or their shouldn't be..." 

 

Oliver laughs, "Let's get out of here."

 

Digg starts the car. They drive to a small bar they both like and frequent. Here they aren't employee and employer, but friends. Once seated and beers order Oliver looks to his friend, "I know about giving up other women. I won't do to Felicity what my parents do to each other. She deserves to be treated properly." 

 

Digg looks at him and Oliver knows he doesn't believe him, "And after a fight? When you can't control your needs...what then Oliver?"

 

"I will channel that energy into something else not someone else. She has my heart." 

 

Digg snorts, "It's not your heart I worry about." 

 

Oliver flips his friend off, "My dick will stay in my pants." 

 

Oliver keeps eye contact with Digg to show him he means it. He made a vow to his wife and he will keep it. She saved herself for her husband and he will never betray that trust. Laurel was nothing. The others were one and done. Sara was easy access at work. Oliver is now a one woman man. No ring bunnies, no Lance sisters, nothing with anyone but her ever again. He smiles and takes a drink. 


	6. Missing you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late...food poisoning...
> 
> also...I am starting to post every other week. Life is a bit hectic..if it calms down I will go back to weekly posts.

Oliver has been gone two days and it feels like weeks, months or maybe even years. Felicity didn't know it was possible to miss someone this much. Her soul hurts with longing for him. She looks at the clock. She needs to head to lunch with her friends. She can't keep avoiding them forever. Hiding in her office daydreaming about Oliver isn’t going to make the time go faster or her friends reaction change. 

 

Felicity grabs a lunch on her way outside. She smiles at the people she passes more than one looks at her ring with questions. She sighs as she opens the door to head to the courtyard. She finds Caitlin, Cisco and Barry all seated together in their normal place. She looks down at her ring. She promised to not take it off, but it  _ would _ make lunch easier...She shakes her head. Felicity won't break her promise to Oliver. She didn't when her Dad looks at it with disgust or when her team looks at it and wonders what it means. 

 

"Hey guys!" Felicity says as she sits down. She opens her container of food. 

 

Cisco starts to choke, "What is that on your finger?" 

 

Felicity looks at her ring, then her friends. Caitlin smiles encouragingly. Here goes everything. Before she can tell them someone else does.

 

"She married Queen when he was here." Barry says obviously not in favor of her marriage. 

 

"Without us? Only Barry?" Cisco pouts, "The younger Queen, right?" 

 

Felicity glares at Barry before turning to Cisco, "Only our parents were there. Barry wasn't there so I am not sure how he knows....and of course, Oliver." 

 

They all eat in silence until Kara comes over. She clearly has a crush on Barry, but they all pretend they don't know. She sits down and drops her tablet in the center of the group, "Oliver Queen was here and we get sent away...so unfair..." She looks at everyone before continuing, "He got quite the welcome home though." 

 

Caitlin grabs the tablet before Felicity. When she finally hands it over, what Felicity sees feels like she's been punched repeatedly in the stomach and her heart seems to weep all as a white hot rage threatens to take her over. As she contemplates murder in her brain she flips through the pictures. There are pictures of Oliver with some woman wrapped around him. Her lips are all over him. Felicity feels anger burn through her veins hotter than anything she has ever felt. She wants to kill this woman who has her hands all over her man. 

 

"I'm sure there is an explanation..." Caitlin offers kindly. 

 

"Yeah, Queen is a cheating asshole." Barry announces, "He isn't wearing his ring...." He says like he expected nothing less.

 

Felicity looks away for a moment to collect herself and stop the tears from falling, "Oliver and I agreed to postpone telling the Mainlanders until I move there." 

 

Kara looks confused, "You're moving?" 

 

Felicity nods, "Spouses belong together." 

 

Kara's eyes grow wider, "You're married to Oliver Queen?" Kara looks to the group to confirm, "Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" 

 

"Thank you." Felicity knows Kara thinks she is what is stopping Barry from asking Kara out, but Felicity is not the problem at all. "I need to get back to work..." 

 

Felicity walks back to her desk with her head held high. She's talked and texted Oliver. He never mentioned this at all. Nothing. Her stomach is in knots and her head hurts. She closes her office door, walks to her desk and rests her head on her desk. This really, really hurts. There has to be a reason for this, she just can’t come up with one that doesn’t break her heart.

 

There is a knock on her door. She wipes her tears before calling "Come in." 

 

Barry comes into her office, "I am sorry...I know this has to hurt, but maybe it's better you know now. You can call off moving to the mainland." 

 

"He is my husband, Barry." Felicity reminds Barry.

 

"So you become the younger Mrs. Queen and let him cheat on you like the elder does his wife?" Barry shouts angry. 

 

"I don't even know what happened. Women throw themselves at Oliver all the time..." Felicity argues. 

 

"It is Laurel Lance, his girlfriend...maybe ex girlfriend. They break up and get back together a lot..." Barry tells her.

 

Felicity feels like her heart was ripped out, "I trust him." 

 

"Then you're an idiot." Barry says softly. 

 

"Get out." She says calmly. The pain is too much to yell at him.

 

Barry walks out and they are both sad because this could be the end of their friendship. For years, Barry was her only friend and her best friend. She wishes he could support her like she would support him. HIs hatred for the Queen family seems over the top to her. 

 

Felicity needs to talk to Oliver. She grabs her phone and dials his number. 

 

"Hey, baby." Oliver answers, "I miss you and didn't expect to hear from you until tonight." 

 

Felicity cuts to the chase, "Who is Laurel and why is she basically glued to your face?" 

 

She hears him gasp. He covers the phone and says something. He comes back to her, "Sorry, was with my Dad." He takes a deep breath, "Laurel is my ex. I mentioned her on the island in passing...We had a long and complicated history but that is all it is -- history. She met me at the airport and posed for pictures. I am sorry. I should have warned you. I didn't think about it." 

 

"Women kiss you so much you don't think about it?" Felicity hiding her hurt with sarcasm.

 

Oliver chuckles, "I mean that I have never felt the need to explain anything to anyone....until you.” His voice softens even more, “ I am sorry. If it were you being pawed by some man I would want to rip his throat out." He finishes with a growl.

 

Felicity murmurs, "Her throat...her heart....her hair...I'm not picky." 

 

Oliver laughs, "I love you.  _ Only you. _ " Oliver pauses, "I miss you so much. I didn't think it would be this bad..." 

 

Felicity feels some tears leak, "Me either...." 

 

There is a knock on her door. She looks up to see her team, "Oliver....I'm sorry for not trusting you.." 

 

"Hey...it's okay, baby." He says on a sigh, "This whole love thing is new to us both. I would have flown down there and ripped someone apart..." 

 

Felicity laughs even though he sounds dead serious. 

 

"I need to go. I have a meeting. Talk later?"

 

"I can't wait..." Oliver tells her with the sweetest tone in his voice, "Love you." 

 

"Me, too." 

 

=========================================

 

 

Oliver misses his wife. He has another week to go before she comes here, comes home to him.He smiles thinking of them making a home together.  He rather be at home on the phone with her, but no he has to be here. He has to keep up appearances. Oliver hates these parties. He hated them before and he really hates them now. They are another obligation for him. He takes a sip of his scotch as he looks around the dark room with music thumping through the speakers. People are dressed up for this party. He looks and sees his friends  and their "guests or “dates”. 

 

Oliver leans against the bar and throws back the rest of his drink. He slams the glass down and the bartender refills it without being told. He knows Oliver and he tips well. 

 

"Ollie, you've ignored me all night." Sara Lance pouts at his side. 

 

Oliver's eyes cut to her and back to the dance floor before speaking, "You wanted to come. You know the score...."  She doesn’t really know what is going on with him, but jumped at the chance to attend with him.

 

"I know, but I thought we could have some fun." Sara whines. 

 

Oliver looks over at her, "You can go have fun. I won't stop you."  Oliver brought her rather than a regular “guest”. He didn't want a date, but needed one. His Dad encouraged him to take Laurel or another proper date or at least a proper "guest". Oliver refused. Robert hates that Oliver brought his secretary to an event like this. He probably did it just to piss his dad off. The entire concept of “Guests” and “Dates” is rubbing him wrong for some reason this time. He probably just misses his wife. He admits to himself. Oliver Queen just goes with the flow...or did until Felicity Smoak.

 

"When did you get so boring? There was a time you would have had fun at this party." Sara rubs his arm up and down clearly implying they can find a room. 

 

Oliver turns to face her, "Do you really think this is fun?" He is interested in her answer.

 

Sara looks out over the crowd and shrugs, "It is tradition." 

 

"Tradition doesn't mean we should keep doing it." Oliver counters. 

 

Before Sara can speak, Ronnie Raymond comes up to Oliver followed by his "guest". 

 

"Oliver." He says snidely. 

 

Oliver grimaces at him, "Ronnie....and you are?" He asks the woman by his side. He wonders if she knows why Ronnie brought her or if she is in on the party.

 

"Caitlin Snow..." She says with a smile. Oliver looks her over. He decides she has no idea what this party really is about. Poor girl deserves better than Ronnie.

 

"I was going to introduce you...Caitlin is my guest tonight. Caitlin, this is Oliver Queen, my half brother." 

 

Caitlin gasps. Oliver rolls his eyes as Ronnie smiles. Oliver's Dad had an affair with Ronnie's mother. They are half brothers, even if Oliver hates him. Oliver is about to say something when Sara speaks. 

 

"I'm Sara Lance, Oliver's date." She smiles and shakes Caitlin's hand who looks at Oliver oddly. 

 

"Date?" Caitlin looks stunned and mortified. Oliver has a bad feeling about this....It gets worse as Caitlin looks ready to rip his throat out. 

 

Sara smiles broadly, "Yep. Date." She holds onto Oliver’s arm like it’s a life line.

 

Oliver feels a coldness settle over Caitlin as she zeroes in on Sara holding onto him. He needs to know why, "Where did you two meet?" He asks her. 

 

"Ronnie is working on the island....Lian Yu...for QC. I was raised there." Caitlin looks at him clearly baiting him. She knows and wants him to know she knows.

 

_ Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. _ "Oh. Do you like it there?" Oliver asks to buy time.

 

"Very much." She replies. If looks could kill he would be a dead man. "I have some of the best friends there...loving, kind and  _ trusting _ people."

 

Oliver feels fear take over for a moment. Felicity...

 

"Oliver, I need you..." Tommy Merlyn says as he drags him away. Oliver looks over his shoulder to see Caitlin staring after him. He’s officially screwed and not in the good way.

 

An hour later Oliver is looking for Caitlin after finally getting away from Tommy. He finds her and Sara huddled up talking. That is not good. He can't believe Tommy wanted him to judge which woman Tommy should fuck tonight or pity fuck...This whole scene is not his anymore. He needs a scalding shower to remove the stench from tonight.

 

Oliver finds Caitlin and Sara. "Sara, I need to speak with Caitlin. Keep Ronnie occupied." Oliver says to Sara while staring at Caitlin. Sara scurries off like he knew she would. 

 

Oliver leads Caitlin outside. Once away from the sounds of the party he turns to her, "What do you know?"

 

Caitlin looks like she's been crying now that he can see her face clearly. She is angry with him too. Her loyalty to his wife is fierce. He respects that about her. 

 

"You married my best friend and seem to be cheating on her. According to Sara, Ronnie brought me here as a joke...you people bring poor and downtrodden people to a party to see who can bring the "best" , "worst" and most provincial person to a party? We are humans we have feelings..." Caitlin spits out the words as her eyes accuse him of so many sins. He pictures Felicity's face if she knew about this. He never wants her to be disappointed in him like this. He couldn't handle it. 

 

Oliver runs a hand through his hair. He has done it before. It is a game the extremely wealthy have always played. He grew up with his parents befriending middle class people and bringing them to these parties to make them look like fools. How could he have ever thought this was okay? How could they?

 

"Look, I didn't bring anyone for judging. I brought Sara to put off questions as to why I was alone." Oliver answers honestly. "I am not cheating on my wife. I swear to you." 

 

Caitlin glares, "Sure...what happens when she gets here? You have another party? Humiliate her? Use her? God, she  _ LOVES  _ you. She talks about you like you are the best person she ever met, but she has no idea does she?" Caitlin is practically crying.

 

She  _ LOVES _ him. He wants to shout it from the rooftops until the rest of what was said sinks in.  _ Shit. _ Has he already blown it? 

 

Oliver feels his heart start to race as he ponders life without Felicity. Oliver has never really experienced true fear and he does not like it. "I love her. I would never do anything to hurt her or disrespect her."

 

"I don't believe you." Caitlin announces. “I liked you better when you were just a hot guy on the internet Felicity and I thought was cute...should have looked more at your face and less at your body. There is a coldness there.”

 

That hurts Oliver more than he cares to admit, even to himself, "I am sorry Ronnie brought you here. You seem like a nice person. He's a dick” He runs his hand through his hair. “Please, let me be the one to tell Felicity about this?" Caitlin liking or disliking him is irrelevant at this point. 

 

Caitlin looks at him. She seems a bit surprised, "You aren't going to ask me to say nothing? You don't want me to keep this from her?" 

 

Oliver wishes he could, "No. I wish she never has to know about this, but she will be living here soon and she is my wife I owe her honesty even when I look like an asshole." 

He waits for her reaction. Finally she smiles slowly, "You do love her." 

 

Oliver nods like he is one of the bobble heads, "I do. I swear I do." 

 

"I won't say anything until you've had a chance to speak with her. But I have to say Oliver...this is sick and twisted. People like me have no idea what you people are doing." 

 

"I know..." Oliver wishes this was the worst thing they did.

 

"Did Ronnie purposely do this to hurt me?" 

 

_ Fuck. _ "I don't know...he isn't a nice guy. He's on the island as punishment. He has a lot of bitterness towards me and our family." 

 

"You are his brother. He wasn't lying?" 

 

Oliver shakes his head as he looks down, "No. It's true." 

 

Caitlin blows air out, "Daddy issues. I don't need that in my life..." She looks around, "Can you maybe help me get home without Ronnie? I don't think I can deal with him right now."

 

Oliver smiles, "For my wife's best friend I can do almost anything." He takes her hand and leads her to the garage. He finds his car. He takes Caitlin to the airport where they have a jet on stand by. 

 

Before she boards Oliver feels compelled to tell her about Ronnie, "Our dad is a bastard who does disgusting things and even he is mad at Ronnie. Stay away from him, okay?" 

 

"What did he do?" Caitlin asks with fear in her voice. 

 

Oliver tells her the truth, "I don't know, but it had to be awful to be sent there. No one talks about it." 

 

She nods, "Thanks for this..." She looks over her shoulder to the jet. 

 

"No problem." He watches her board. He waits until the plane is in the air before leaving. Oliver worries about his wife and her beautiful soul in this city full of ugly things. He swears he will protect her from it all. 

  
  


Oliver heads back to the party. He can’t abandon Sara. He walks in and starts looking for her. He finds Ronnie instead, “Have you seen Cait?” 

 

Oliver looks at him with pure disgust, “Yes. I took her to the airport. She’s gone home.”

 

“Why?” Ronnie moves closer. 

 

“She learned the truth and knows you’re a loser.” Oliver says with a smirk.

 

Ronnie takes a swing at him and Oliver easily dodges it. He has his little brother down on the ground, “Try that again and I will kill you.” Oliver gets up and walks away. He needs to get Sara and go. 

 

Ronnie watches him go. He stands up and straightens is clothes, “Oh big brother...you will pay for that.” He smiles and it is pure evil. 

 

Oliver isn’t worried. 


	7. Escape

  
  


Felicity is busy at work when her Dad enters her office. She looks up when he clears his throat. She jumps, "You could have knocked." She admonishes him. His manners seem to have fallen by the wayside when she said “I do” to Oliver.

 

"I could, but I didn't." Noah counters. 

 

She sighs. She can tell it's going to be another fight with her Dad. They've argued more since she married Oliver than her entire life before. She really doesn't want to argue about this  _ AGAIN _ . She’s made up her mind. She made her choice and he needs to deal with it. 

 

"What can I do for you?" She leans back in her chair. 

 

"It is one week until you leave for Starling City...we need to come up with a plan, Felicity. You've made a mistake we can fix this somehow..." Noah pleads.

 

Felicity takes a deep breath, stands and walks to her dad, "I don't want out of it. I know you don't believe me, but I want to be with Oliver. This is my life, my choice. I choose him." 

 

Noah looks at her with such anger she steps back, "I will not allow you to throw away your life on that piece of shit. He doesn't deserve you, Felicity. I will kidnap you if I have to do it." 

 

Felicity looks at him and knows he is telling her the truth. She shouldn’t be shocked he would do something against her will, but she is,  "Okay, Dad. I will meet you tomorrow night for dinner and we can talk." She smiles and hopes it is convincing. 

 

He hugs her as her mind races, she can’t let them lose the island and she can’t lose Oliver.  He pulls back to give her a smile and leaves. Felicity doesn't have much time. She needs a plan and fast. She looks out her office door and sees the one person who can help her. Probably. 

 

She grabs her bag and walks out of the office. He follows her like always. When they get in the elevator he turns to her, "Where are we going, Mrs. Queen?"

 

Felicity turns and looks at him, something she avoids most of the time, "Mr. Wilson, I need to get to my husband today. Your job is to keep me safe, is it not?" 

 

"Yes, ma'am." He is eyeing with her trepidation.

 

"Then you need to arrange for me to leave this island ASAP." She tells him and turns back to the elevator door. “And my parents cannot know I am leaving.”

 

"Why?" He crosses his arms and stares down at her.

 

She turns her head to look at him, "Do you really need to know why?" 

 

He smiles at her, "No, but should I plan for an all out war to get you off this island and away from Daddy?" 

 

Felicity swallows her surprise, "You know?" 

 

"It's my job to know. I didn't tell either Mr. Queen." 

 

She looks to the elevator door again, "Thank you." 

 

He grunts in recognition. Slade Wilson doesn’t seem to like Mr. Queen or Oliver very much, yet he does what they tell him. There has to be a story there. Too bad she doesn’t have time to figure it out. 

 

Felicity runs to her house to pack the bare minimum she needs as Slade makes plans for her escape.. When she arrives, Caitlin is there, "Hey, why aren't you at work?" Felicity asks her, joining her on the small porch. 

 

"I could ask you the same thing..." Caitlin counters. 

 

Felicity smiles, unlocks the door and ushers Caitlin in, "I am running away from home today." 

 

Caitlin laughs until she sees her face, "Oh, you're serious." 

 

Felicity nods, "My dad is hell bent on destroying my marriage. I can't let him do that. I won't let him do that." Felicity walks to her bedroom with Caitlin right behind her. She pulls out her emergency to go bag that everyone on the island has to have just in case of an evacuation order. She then pulls out her rolling bag and her smaller bag. 

 

Felicity is putting stuff in the roller bag when she realizes Cait is being very quiet, "You don't think I should go to my husband?" She says as she tosses in a dress then sits on her bed.

 

Caitlin sighs then turns to face Felicity, "I went there with Ronnie, into the real city not the tourist part. It isn't like life here. The people are different, mean and condescending. It's a cold place." 

 

Felicity knows there is more to the story. Caitlin has been oddly silent about the entire trip, "I will have Oliver with me." Felicity pauses, "Did something happen with Ronnie?" 

 

Caitlin looks away. When she turns back to Felicity there are tears in her eyes, "The Ronnie on the island, or the one on our vacation, was not the same as the man in Starling City."

 

Felicity moves and hugs her friend, "Did he hurt you?" 

 

"No. Not physically. He just-- he isn't who I thought he was and it hurt." 

 

Felicity squeezes her friend, "And you don't think Oliver will be the same man there as he was here?" 

 

Caitlin pulls away and sits up, "No. I think he is a decent guy all things considered....just the rest of the place may not be what you think..." 

 

Felicity smiles, "I have Oliver and myself, what more do I need? It will be fine." She stands and starts packing. 

 

"If you want....I could pack up the rest of your stuff and ship it to you. That way you can have everything and still run away today." 

 

Felicity turns to her friend, "You would do that for me?"

 

"Of course, we are best friends.  _ BUT _ you have to pack and take your best babies with you. I can't handle that responsibility..."

 

They both laugh. Felicity finds some boxes for them and bubble wrap. "I will get the company to ship the rest of them and the parts to me later." 

 

Felicity shuts the final bag as a knock on the door is heard. "Come in." 

 

"Ready?" Slade Wilson asks her. 

 

"I didn't get to tell my Mom bye...." 

 

"I'll go and explain to her what happened." Caitlin offers. 

 

"Tell her I will call her as soon as I can?" 

 

Caitlin nods. The two women hug tightly. Slade is putting her things in his jeep. Felicity and Caitlin walk out of her house. The ride with Slade to the the airstrip is quiet. He doesn’t talk much and she is too nervous to form sentences, which is saying something for her. 

 

Slade takes her bags and loads them onto the small plane. When he is done he leads her on board. Once settled on the small plane she turns to him, "Thank you." 

 

"It is my job." He says as he readies the plane for takeoff.

 

"Did you tell them I'm coming?" She asks as she buckles her seatbelt.

 

Slade smiles, "Nope. I thought you wanted to surprise your husband." 

 

Felicity smiles back, "I do." 

 

Slade's smile falls, "I hope you don't regret this." 

 

Felicity looks at him confused, "I won't." 

 

He just nods at her. Felicity feels the first bit of self doubt about this change of plans. She doesn't like it. 

 

===============================================

 

Oliver has been trying to get ahold of his wife for days. It seems like an eternity. The first night she was asleep and texted him the next morning. The next day he was swamped at work and today Felicity isn't answering or replying to his texts. He is getting worried. What if Caitlin did tell her about the awful party and what he once did for fun? A woman like Felicity would never do such a thing to another person, ever. 

 

Oliver walks into the meeting as he checks his phone one last time before putting it on silent so he can concentrate in a meeting he couldn't care less about. His main concern is his wife and his fight tomorrow. 

 

Oliver does his best to feign interest, but when the meeting is adjourned he almost shouts with relief. He hurries out, rounds the corner to his office and finds Sara at her desk talking to another assistant. When Sara sees him she shoos the other woman away and turns towards him. 

 

Oliver sighs. He hasn't told Sara he is married. Caitlin only listened to Sara and offered up no information of her own. Sara seems to think that Oliver is wanting her again. He definitely is not. She is another mistake he regrets. She is a good friend, at times, but she is also another mess he made.

 

"Sara, I need you to type up these notes and file them away, please." Oliver hands her the pathetic amount of notes he took at his meeting. 

 

She runs her hand down his arm, 'Yes, Sir." She bats her eyelashes at him, as she takes the notes.

 

There was a time, Oliver would have taken her into his office and fucked her. It was stress relief, but that was before Felicity. He can hardly stand to be touched by other women now. They lack something and whatever it is, he needs it from Felicity. He looks at her hand, but she doesn't get the hint. She pushes her body up against his, "Anything else you  _ need _ , Mr. Queen?" She grabs his tie. 

 

Oliver is about to say no when he is interrupted, "If you don't take your hands off my husband this second, I will cut them off." 

 

Oliver turns to see his wife standing there, hands on her hips and a murderous look in her eyes. Oliver is shocked, "Felicity? What are you doing here?" 

 

Her eyes dart to him, "Sorry, maybe I was interrupting something?" She looks at him questioning him. 

 

" _ NO! _ Definitely, not." He is around the desk and sweeping her up into his arms.

 

He smells her and there is the scent that makes his whole world settle. The calming and exciting scent of him makes her instantly happy. He pulls back and kisses her chastely on the lips. He is about to pull away when she grabs his hair and holds him close. Oliver deepens the kiss. Felicity is flying.

 

" _ AHEM! _ " 

 

=================================================

 

Oliver reluctantly lets her go. Felicity turns when Oliver says. " _ OH _ , Mom...hi." He blushes. 

 

"Oliver! How could you?" 

 

Felicity sees a woman she has to assume is Oliver’s mom. She also notices the blonde has left the area. Good. She also sees Slade has vanished.

 

Oliver holds up his hands, "Mom...meet Felicity. My wife." 

 

Felicity watches her new mother-in- law's face light up as she embraces Felicity, "I am so happy to meet you!" She pulls back and takes Felicity's hands, "I was told you wouldn't be here until next week." 

 

Felicity blushes, "I couldn't wait any longer. I missed him." She looks to Oliver. He looks down bashful all of a sudden. Felicity finds it adorable.

 

"You should take the rest of the day to spend with her and get her settled." Moira tells Oliver, "I can have Raisa--"

 

"Mom....we have our own place, remember?" 

 

Moira sighs, "I know..." She turns to Felicity, "You will come for dinner on Sunday, please?" 

 

"I'd love to. I want to get to know you and meet Thea, of course." 

 

Moira hugs her tightly again, "I am so happy to finally have another daughter." She turns to Oliver, "You were right, I do love her already." 

 

Moira gives one last look at Felicity and walks off. Oliver looks to Felicity, "I guess I am done for today." 

 

Felicity smiles and jumps into his arms, "I missed you so much." She kisses his neck. 

 

"I thought I would die before you got here." He tells her with absolute honesty, she just knows he means it.

 

" _ YOU ARE MARRIED _ ?" Sara says shocked as reappears from Oliver’s office.

 

Felicity's smile drops from her face and she slides down his body. She looks up at him waiting. He needs to answer this for both their sakes, "Yes, Sara. We were waiting until Felicity arrived to announce it. I think my parents want to do it officially." 

 

"Does Laurel know?" Sara asks. 

 

Oliver rolls his eyes, "No."

 

"She is going to lose her shit over this. She thinks she is going to be Mrs. Oliver Queen." Sara crosses her arms and tells him this. Felicity finds herself getting angry at someone she doesn't know.

 

"I'm aware. That is her dream, not mine." Oliver spits out before turning to Felicity, "I need to lock up my computer and grab a couple of things." He holds out his hand and she takes it. 

 

"I'm sorry about Sara." He says as he closes his office door. 

 

Felicity is looking around then turns to him, "Do you fuck her?"  She doesn't think he does, but she needs to hear it from him.

 

Oliver shakes his head, "Not since I met you. I haven't touched another woman nor will I." 

 

She nods accepting his answer. He walks over to her, "I mean it. You're it for me." He kisses the top of her head, "I love you." 

 

Oliver gets ready and they leave. They walk right past Sara to the elevator. They get in and Oliver pulls her to him, "I missed you so much!" He kisses her lips then her neck.

 

"Aren't there cameras?" She asks him before she loses her mind. 

 

"Hmmm." He answers. 

 

Felicity rather not give security a show. "I mean if you don't mind them seeing your wife in the throes of pass--" 

 

Oliver leans away from her, "I mind very much. No one sees that but me." He has anger in her voice.

 

Felicity can't help but smile, "Sometimes you're a total caveman." 

 

When the elevator deposits them in the lobby she looks for a garage access door. Oliver heads outside. "Where are we going?" 

 

"Home." He doesn't slow his stride and she has to jog to keep up. 

 

"Oliver, slow down..." She cries. 

 

He stops, looks down at her and throws her over his shoulder fireman style. She lets out a squeak, "Oliver!" 

 

He taps her ass lightly.

 

"People are staring." She points out, glad she wore the longer skirt today. 

 

"So what?" 

 

Before she can form a reply Oliver enters a building. Felicity sees the doorman. She releases her grip on his jacket and waves at the older man, "Hi! Nice to sort of meet you!" 

 

Oliver enters an elevator and puts a key card into a slot. "Are you going to put me down yet?" 

 

"No." He grunts. 

 

========================================

 

 

 

They enter the loft, Oliver carries her upstairs to their bedroom. The room he has actually bought furniture for that includes a california king bed. He opens the door and tosses her on the bed. She giggles at him as she bounces. She rises on her elbows and looks up at him, "What are you doing?" 

 

Oliver already has his jacket off and is working on his tie. He then takes off his shirt and undershirt leaving his chest exposed. He sees her eyes light up with desire. She bites her lip and Oliver wants to sink into her so badly, but not tonight. 

 

"I have to practice...it does make perfect...." He says as he crawls on the bed. He slips her heels off her feet and tosses them over his head not caring where they land. He starts kissing up one leg then the other. When he gets to the apex of her legs he rips her thong off with his teeth and spits it out.

 

"Um...practice what?" 

 

He shakes his head, He pushes her skirt up over her hips where it rests under her breasts, "I need to practice making you cum....tonight with my mouth."

 

"You got naked because?" 

 

He looks up at her from between her legs, "I don't want to soak my clothes when I get you so wet and make you cum so loud you scream my name for the entire city to hear." He bends down and licks her and she falls back on the bed. 

 

Oliver is glad he's never done this with anyone else ever. He is glad Felicity taught him how to please her and he loves her taste. He gets drunk on it. He loves the sounds she makes as he works her over and eats her like the delicacy she is, "Mmmmmm" He moans at his first taste.

  
  
  
  



	8. The Real Word...Oliver's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am super excited to share this chapter!!
> 
> We all get to see more of Oliver's world. Moira and Felicity bonding! And some smut!

 

 

Felicity awoke the following morning sore in all the best places. Oliver was true to his words. He had her screaming for hours last night. She smiles and stretches. She turns to where he should be and he isn't in the bed. She frowns. 

 

Felicity uses the bathroom and brushes her teeth. When she walks back into the bedroom he still isn't there. She grabs his shirt off the floor and puts it on. She is moving towards the stairs when she hears voices. 

 

"Oliver, you can't just blow off training! Especially the day of a fight. Tell me you didn't get drunk and--" The man stops when he sees her on the stairs, "Oh great. You got fucked instead." 

 

Oliver looks up and sees her. He smiles and her whole world seems brighter. She hurries down the stairs and runs to his side. "I missed you..." She pouts and looks up at him. Oliver plants a kiss on her lips. 

 

"Oliver!" The big black man yells drawing their attention. "Get rid of her. Go into work and get your protein and carbs." Digg is clearly upset, "What about your wife? You said you changed!"

 

"I'm not going into work today. I am staying home." He looks down and smiles at Felicity. She returns his smile. "I got this, Digg." 

 

Digg grabs his arm and pulls him away, "Do you? Do you really think you can beat him that easily?" 

 

"Yes. I do. I have had years of training and I haven't lost since I was sixteen. I got this." 

 

Digg glares at Oliver, "People said the same thing about your uncle until he lost to your dad. And he ended up with the Dearden fortune  _ and _ your mother." 

 

Oliver's smile fades, "Danny won't get my sister. Dad would never put her up for a prize."

 

" _ BRICK _ . They call him Brick because it's like hitting a Brick wall...."

 

"I.got.this." 

 

Digg sighs, "Oliver...get the girl gone..." 

 

"Hi, Digg, is it?" Felicity smiles at him.

 

He nods. 

 

"Oliver has lost his manners. I am Felicity Smoak....Queen."

 

Digg looks between them then smiles, "The wife?"

 

"I prefer Felicity, but sure." Felicity teases. Then gets serious, "Oliver...if he thinks you should train, you should. I am not going anywhere and your safety is important."

 

Oliver looks at her and smiles, "Digg, I will meet you at the gym to train." 

 

Digg laughs, "I like her already.  No one can get through that thick skull of yours." Digg nods at her then leaves. 

 

Oliver leans down and kisses her. "I need to change and get to the gym." 

 

"Um...Oliver, I didn't really get what you're training for..." 

 

===========================================

Oliver has dreaded this moment, he doesn't want her to see him as a brutal killer or worse to turn away from him. He sighs. He leads her over to the couch and they sit facing each other. 

 

"Felicity, my world-- it isn't what you think." He runs a hand through his hair. "How do you see my world?" 

 

He watches her think before she answers. He loves that she thinks things through and is always so thoughtful. She finally answers, "Loud, busy...crowded...entitled, I guess. I really haven't seen much. Growing up I was told it was cold and people weren't nice." She pauses, "When I was off the island, people seemed cold and distant. I didn't interact with them much."

 

Oliver nods, "Not completely wrong. That is how it would appear to the outside world and by outside I mean anyone who isn't incredibly wealthy, entitled and devious." 

 

Felicity's nose crinkles and it is adorable, "I don't think I understand."

 

Oliver sighs softly unsure of how to tell her, "Did you talk to Caitlin before you arrived here?" 

 

Felicity shakes her head, "No...I wanted to. I know something happened when she came here with Ronnie. She didn't seem to want to talk about it so I dropped it." 

 

Oliver looks away for a moment. He needs to handle this carefully. He needs to be more honest than he has ever been in his life, "Ronnie brought Caitlin to Starling City to win a horrible bet of sorts." 

 

He looks at Felicity who is clearly trying to make the words make sense. He continues, "My friends and I...our parents...the people of our  _ status _ find cruel ways to entertain ourselves.This party was what we call 'The Charity'. We each bring someone of lower standing who wouldn't understand what we consider social graces and norms. Everyone has to bring someone. It is the rules. Then we give awards out in a private room in the back of the party."

 

Oliver watches as she works over his words in her mind. Felicity is brilliant, it won't take her long to read between the lines, "What kind of awards?"

 

Oliver presses his lips together overcome with shame, "Best dressed which means trying too hard. Worst dressed which means they have no fashion sense. Ugliest woman, sluttiest person, biggest dunce...they aren't kind to the people we bring. Rarely do they know why we bring them or what is actually happening."

 

"And Ronnie did this to Caitlin?" She asks him quietly.

 

Oliver only nods. 

 

"Were you going to do this with me?" She asks him with a tremor in her voice. 

 

" _ NO! _ Never would I do that to you..." Oliver brushes her cheeks with hand, "I couldn't do that to you."

 

Felicity is thinking again. He waits. He can only imagine what is running through her head, "Who was your date?"

Of course, she would latch onto that part, "Sara. As a friend only." 

 

Felicity nods, "So my husband humiliates my friends, my people basically, and takes another woman to a party as his date...."

 

Oliver feels everything slipping from his fingers, "I haven't taken a date in a long time. I usually beg off with training or something. I took Sara just to have someone to take." 

 

"Why not skip it again?" 

 

Oliver wishes more than anything he had skipped it, "Tommy really wanted me there. Turns out he wanted me to judge which woman he should take home." 

 

Felicity stands, "You two fuck them, too? It is not enough to lead them on and then win awards...you take them to bed, too?" 

 

Oliver looks down, ashamed. He had never thought of that before. Oliver is learning there are a lot of things he never thought about or considered before her.

 

"I don't...not anymore. I wish I never had." 

 

Felicity just looks at him and it's like she doesn't know him at all. He has lost her respect. Oliver grabs her hands, "I was an asshole. I never thought about the guests’ feelings or women orgasming or how anyone else ever felt. I never took the time to care...until you." 

 

Oliver feels the tears welling in his eyes, "I know we barely know each other. We got married fast. I do know you've changed me. I am a different man now. Please forgive me?" 

 

Felicity looks at him and he sees her thinking about it, "How did Caitlin react? What happened?"

 

"Sara told her the truth. She took care of her. I confirmed it for her. I told her I didn't bring Sara as a real date then got her a ride home." 

 

Felicity looks confused, "A ride home?" 

 

He shakes his head, "A plane back to the island and her friends and family. She was heartbroken and hurt. I couldn't let her be left with Ronnie." He tells her. 

 

She smiles. "So you did think of her? Her feelings and what he did to her was wrong?" 

 

He looks around, "Yes, so?"

 

She jumps into his arms, "You are a good man. The man I thought you always were. Sure, you hide it pretty well, but you took care of my best friend the way I would have." 

 

"You love her so I love her....I took care of her how I would you, Felicity. I wasn't doing it because I'm a good guy." He says remorsefully. 

 

"Bullshit. You took care of her. You protected her. _ YOU ARE A GOOD MAN. _ " She kisses him.

 

Oliver doesn't think he is a good man, but he will work on it and accept this. He will do his best to be the man she wants and needs him to be. She slides from his lap and he feels empty. She is standing and he rises to his feet. 

 

“We do have a problem.” 

 

Oliver gulps, “Okay….”

 

She puts her hand on her hip, “I am not okay with you taking Sara even as a friend. I get it. We both have friends and we both have pasts...yours more...littered than mine.” She scrunches up her face and it is adorable, “You wouldn’t have wanted me to go, even as friends, with Barry out to dinner or a party. I am very not okay with you and Sara especially since you two have a past, Oliver.” 

 

He steps closer and she rests her hand on his chest, “For future reference, do not do anything you wouldn’t want me to do with another man, got it?” 

 

Oliver pictures her with someone else and he wants to murder someone. This figment that isn’t real. He can only imagine how he would feel if this faceless man had ever had her. He nods, “Agreed.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

"I need to get to the gym.." Oliver doesn't want to leave her. 

 

"For Fight Club?"  

 

Oliver realizes he forgot the bigger issue, his fights. " I have to fight. It is another thing that my world does that you wouldn't know about..." 

 

"I saw the movie." Felicity tells him. 

 

Olive sits down with her still wrapped around him. Now she is in his lap. He tells his dick to stand down. His dick isn't accustomed to being told no. He takes a deep breath, "Out of boredom, or a need for dominance in a new way, we stage fights. Not unlike Fight Club, in that we don't discuss it, but we bet for and against each other." 

 

"Like gladiators?" 

 

"I did not do well in school, but weren't they slaves?"

 

She nods, "Most were slaves, former slaves, prisoners..." 

 

"I am not a slave. I am the son who has been trained like my Father to fight." 

 

Felicity gasps, "Gladiators fought to the death...do you?" 

 

Oliver smiles while he cups her cheek, "Sometimes. Not always. Often it is for goods or services or some luxury....Tonight, I will fight for a news channel QC has wanted to diversify and this is the perfect chance." 

 

Felicity is thinking about his words. She finally looks him in the eyes, "You will fight another rich man's son?" 

 

"Not tonight. Tonight it is a man that is indebted to the owner of the company. Since the man is a commodity to Mr. Warner, the owner, it isn't a fight to the death. He uses Danny for other things aside from fights."

 

"I need to go before Digg has a stroke." He lifts her from his lap and runs to grab his gym bag. He needs to get down there so Digg can yell at him more and then he can come home to his wife.. 

 

=============================================

 

Moira picked up Felicity for tonight's festivities. Felicity has never been to a sporting event, let alone a fight. Felicity slides into the back of the limo and settles in. She can do this. She can be a supportive wife and watch this "sport". She is terrified for Oliver. He came home sweaty and sexy. They made love and fell asleep. He has been in fight mode since they woke up this afternoon so he left early and told her Moira would be picking her up. 

 

"Are you nervous?" Moira asks.

 

"Yes. Mostly for Oliver." Felicity admits.  

 

Moira smiles kindly at her, "This won't be easy, but I am here for you. There will be violence, blood and screaming. Seeing Oliver like that will be hard for you." Moira takes her hand.

 

"Why does he do this?" Felicity is still stunned by the entire idea of this fighting business. 

 

Moira sighs, "When he was younger he enjoyed it and needed the outlet. Now, he does it because he is a good son."

 

Felicity has been thinking about this since Oliver told her about it. It seems barbaric and disgusting. It is made worse when she knows it will be her husband being hurt and hurting someone else. 

 

"This seems wrong..." Felicity says aloud. 

 

"It is. I hate it. I grew up in this world and I don't understand how this can be seen as something civilized people do." Moira is staring at Felicity, "Dear, I know this world is not a nice place. I am selfish because I am so glad Oliver has you." She takes and squeezes Felicity's hand.

 

 

"It's not selfish. We want our loved ones to be loved...I do love him." Felicity reassures her mother-in-law. 

 

"I know you do. I can see it when you two are together. He's lucky to have you." Moira tells her as the car comes to a stop. "The press will be here. They think it's just a party. They will throw questions at you...I will be telling the press you are Oliver's wife." 

 

Felicity gasps, "Now?" 

 

"Yes. It is time and Oliver is dying for the world to know you are his, however the people inside won't know until they go home." Moira smiles and Felicity returns it. Felicity thinks her and Moira will get along well. The world will know she is married to Oliver and her Dad will know where she is.

 

The bodyguard and driver, Rob, opens the door and helps Moira out first then Felicity emerges. The press shouts questions at Moira. She smiles and Felicity admires the way she handles them. 

 

Moira raises her hand to get their attention, "Okay...I have a very special introduction to make." Moira smiles and waits for the press to calm down and go quiet. When they are all settled down Moira takes Felicity's hand, "This is my new daughter." She smiles at Felicity, "Felicity Megan Smoak- _ QUEEN _ ." 

 

The camera flashes go nuts and the press starts yelling. Moira leans over, "Just smile, sweetheart." 

 

Felicity does as she was told. She smiles and tries to hide her fear and anxiety.

 

"Oliver married Felicity a couple of weeks ago...they are very much in love and we are so happy for them. Robert and I adore Felicity and have welcomed her with open arms." She stops and smiles before she continues, "Please give her some space and time to adjust to her new life with all of us. We will release a formal announcement tomorrow." 

 

Moira grabs her hand and they walk into the hotel. "What do they think we are here for?" Felicity asks Moira. 

 

Moira looks at her impressed, "You're very smart. They think it is a private auction for invitees only." 

 

"They don't question it?" Felicity asks. 

 

"Not anymore. There is an auction just the fights are the main attraction." 

 

Moira walks Felicity towards the elevators. They go down into the sub-basement. The doors open. Felicity is overcome by noise. There is screaming and shouting. It looks like any other basement as they follow the noise. 

 

When they enter the main room it is huge and gray with a ring like a boxing ring in the center. She looks at it again and it looks like a MMA ring. Cisco watched that stuff on the island. She realizes Oliver will be locked in a cage. She doesn't know what she thought, but this isn't it. It is more like "Fight Club" than she thought and less like a duel. She thought it would be classy or something...not this. Rich people are supposed to be classier than this, right?

 

Moira leads her through the seats. The seating is more like movie theater chairs with little tables. As she sits she sees a program with a small canister on her table. 

 

"If you want to bet you put the money in there." She lifts the canister like a bank uses and then Felicity sees the tubing that carries them out of the room. 

 

"I don't think so..." She tells Moira. How could she do that? 

 

Moira leans in to be heard by only Felicity, "You must bet on Oliver...it will get out among our people if you don't....they'll say you don't believe in him." 

 

Felicity grabs her canister and follows Moira's lead. She opens the canister, pulls out the paper and golden pencil. She writes her name on the top, then Oliver's fight number and name along with her money amount. She opens her purse, but Moira hands her some money. Felicity counts it. Holy shit it's over fifty thousand dollars. She looks to Moira who nods. She writes the amount, puts it all in the canister and sends it on it's way. 

 

People start coming by and Moira introduces her to some and not to others. "I am only introducing you to the most important people. We want them to know you are ours now and you will not waste time on underlings." Moira pauses, "But Felicity...you must remember to not show emotions towards any other family or fighter. They will use that against Oliver. They will taunt him with you as it is, do not give them more to use. Okay?" 

 

"Okay." Felicity smiles slightly. She has always considered everyone equal. Sure, she didn't interact with the mercenaries, but she didn't dislike them, she just feared them. She also isn't good at hiding her feelings. She looks around and thinks about Oliver. She can do this for him. 

 

People are taking their seats as a woman drops off a glass of wine for her. "Oh, I didn't order this." 

 

The young girl looks at her, "Oliver said to give it to you." 

 

"Oh, thanks..." She looks at the young girl and sees a name written on her shoulder, "Sin? Is that your name?" 

 

The girl looks at Felicity with disdain, "When I am here serving you, yes." 

 

Felicity is confused. She looks the girl over. She is wearing a collar on her neck, a small bra like shirt and tiny shorts. "I don't understand." 

 

Moira interrupts, "That will be all Sin." 

 

Felicity smiles at the girl who glares at her and Moira. Felicity turns to Moira, "I'm confused?" 

 

Moira moves closer to her so Felicity does the same. Moira begins to speak softly, "Oliver shouldn't have sent her." Moira looks sad, "Sin is a girl who is working off her family’s debt. She is a maid of sorts."

 

"Of sorts?" 

 

Moira looks away sadly, "I don't approve of it. The men....they buy and sell debts ....humans. They call them debts. They tell all of us they do work like maids, or nanny or waiting on tables at events." 

 

Felicity looks her mother-in-law in the face, "But they do more than that?" 

 

Moira nods sadly, "Yes. Some are sold for sex or just as slaves to people. It is common. People say slavery is illegal, but it isn't. We just find different ways to enslave now..." 

 

Felicity looks around and sees other young girls, "How do you do nothing?" 

 

Moira looks at her, "Robert will destroy my children if I do anything. For now, I comply. " Moira moves closer, "He will hurt Oliver if  _ YOU _ do anything now."

 

Felicity swallows the bile moving into her throat. She is in way over her head. What has she done?

 

The announcer announces the first fight. Oliver's is the main event and third tonight. Felicity doesn't watch the fight. Felicity watches the people and wonders how anyone can live like this knowing about all the wrongs being committed. Felicity thinks of Oliver and realizes she would do anything to protect him...she already is doing a lot. 

 

================================================

 

Oliver is in the locker room with Tommy. Oliver isn't thinking about whatever girl Tommy is going on about. He is worried about what Felicity will think about his fighting. 

 

Robert enters the locker room, "Son!" 

 

Oliver turns to his Dad. He smacks Tommy on the back then moves to Oliver, "We have a lot riding on tonight." He grabs Oliver's bare shoulders, "And you want to impress your wife."

 

"Your what?" Tommy moves around Robert. 

 

"My wife, I got married." 

 

Tommy's mouth falls open then he laughs, "So when is the annulment party?" 

 

Oliver glares at his best friend, "There won't be one. This is a mortal lock. Forever." 

 

Tommy laughs until he realizes he is the only one, "Fuck, you're serious." 

 

"Very." Oliver answers his friend.

 

Robert drops his arms from Oliver's shoulders, "Boys, we can debate the longevity of Oliver's marriage later. Right now, what kind of woman do you want me to send you after the fight?" 

 

Oliver can't believe his Dad is asking him this, "I don't. I have a wife and I intend to be faithful to her." 

 

Robert and Tommy share a look. 

 

"I mean it. Do not send anyone to me." Oliver walks away. He can't believe these assholes. He can't believe he was part of this and happily so.

 

He hears Tommy speak to Robert, "Send Laurel. That always works. Or Sara...or both." 

 

Oliver turns back to them, "I said  _ NO ONE _ ."

 

Oliver starts doing his warm ups. He sees Sin enter the locker room to set up the party for after his fight. "Sin." 

 

She walks over to him and smiles. They are friends of sorts. Oliver has never hit on her and she's never tried to fuck him. He respects her boundaries. 

 

"Could you take a glass of the best red available to my wife. She will be with my Mom." 

 

"Wife? Do the Lance girls know?" Sin asks him, clearly shocked he is married.

 

Oliver chuckles, "Sara does so I assume Laurel does." 

 

"We can't arrange the fight to death over your dick between them anymore...damn." They both laugh, "I will get that right to her, but don't expect me to be nice..." 

 

"If you were I would know you hate her." He smiles at her. 

 

Sin walks out. 

 

"Dad?" 

 

"Yes, Son?" 

 

"Take my winnings tonight and pay off Sin's family debts." 

 

Robert looks at him, "I can't. Her dad just lost a ton of money yesterday..."

 

"Fine, buy his debt. Felicity and I could use a maid." What he didn't say was he wanted Sin safe and Felicity could use a friend here. Sin is a good kid.

 

Robert nods.

 

"I guess we should go out and sit with your mother and Felicity." Robert announces. 

 

Tommy claps Robert on the back, "I can't wait to meet the new Mrs. Queen. Is she hot? She has to be hot..." 

 

Oliver is before Tommy in seconds. He has him pushed against the lockers and is holding him by his neck, "Stay away from her, Merlyn. I mean it. You lay one hand on her and I will end you." 

 

"Oliver, put him down, Son." Robert yells. 

 

Oliver lets Tommy fall to the ground. He looks at Tommy, "She is  _ MINE."  _

 

Robert moves between them. "Tommy, he is sorry. He is newly married and she is an Omega." Robert stares at Oliver. 

 

"You found an Omega? Holy shit! Congrats, buddy. I can't believe it." Tommy is amazed at the news. "Don't worry, I won't try to steal her." 

 

Oliver growls. 

 

Tommy throws up his hands, "I was kidding. Got it, no jokes about the Omega." Tommy walks out followed by Robert.

 

 Oliver starts pacing waiting for his fight to start. He needs to clear his head of everything but Danny "The Brick" Brickwell. 

 

==============================================

 

Felicity hates the fighting and it isn't even Oliver in the ring yet. People act like this is a sport. 

 

She sees Robert Queen approaching with a young man behind them. They grab two chairs and sit down with them. "Felicity, meet Tommy Merlyn. He is Oliver's closest friend. Tommy, meet his wife Felicity." 

 

Felicity shakes his hand. Tommy stares at her. "You really are an Omega?" 

 

She nods, "Yes." 

 

"You're beautiful." Tommy says dreamily, "And smell divine." 

 

"Uh, thanks?" 

 

Moira leans over, "Oh dear." 

 

Felicity turns to her, "What?" 

 

"This just changed to a death match." She points towards a traffic light above the ring. It is green. "That means they are free to kill and only a kill will declare a win." 

 

Felicity looks between the ring and Moira, "Could this happen to Oliver?" 

 

Moira presses her lips together, "Robert hasn't done that in years. He promised me." She nods which seems to be her trying to convince herself. Felicity looks to Robert who smiles reassuringly. She doesn't trust it for a minute. 

 

What kind of world is this? No wonder her parents ran to the island and Barry's parents too. This place is Hell on Earth. She wants to run to Oliver and leave this place together never to return. 

 

She watches as one man picks up the other one. He holds up a leg and breaks the other man's back. His body is tossed into the middle of the ring. The bigger, meaner looking man walks around his opponent helpless on the floor. He spits on him then raises his hands above his head as the crowd roars. 

 

Felicity looks around as they start to chant " _ KILL HIM! KILL HIM! _ " 

 

The man takes a bow then lifts the man up by his hair. He then twists his neck until it breaks. The crowd is on their feet applauding and cheering loudly. The "winner" basks it in his glory before exiting the ring. The crowd calms as they remove the body and wash the blood off. 

 

Felicity watches the body move to the outside of the ring to the exit where a man and woman look down at him. The woman weeps as the man places his arms around her and they follow the body out. 

 

Felicity turns to Moira who is also watching the couple, "Their son. The Chase Family had four, they are down to one now. Adrian." 

 

"All to this..." Felicity waves her hand around.

 

Moira nods solemnly. 

 

The lights go down and Felicity turns to Moira. 

 

"It's Oliver's turn." 

 

Felicity's heart races and fear spikes adrenaline through her system. She can't watch him die. She cannot do that. Please, don't let this be a death match. Felicity remembers Moira saying that Robert hadn't done that in years. He has done it before though. He has risked his son's life....for sport. He has killed to survive. 

 

The announcer announces Oliver's opponent, "The Brick...Danny Brickweellllllll" There are cheers and applause as the huge man comes out and enters the ring. 

 

"Holy shit." Felicity mumbles. Her face remains neutral she hopes.

 

"And the Prince of Starling City...undefeated for six seasons now...Oliver "The Master" Queeeeeeeennnnnn." 

 

Everyone is on their feet cheering for him. Oliver waves. His hands are wrapped and he is in shorts. He looks sexy as hell, but also he looks...she stares and tilts her head. He looks primal. Almost more animal than man. 

 

She watches as the two men circle each other. She can't hear the taunts, but she notices Oliver says nothing in return. He watches, he observes his opponent. Felicity is sending him all her energy and hopes. 

 

Felicity sees Digg standing at the side of the ring watching Oliver. She gets it now. Watching Digg watch her husband. Digg keeps him alive. Digg is what stands between Oliver and dying in this ring. Digg is now her new best friend. Digg shouts something and Oliver doesn't react for several seconds. 

 

Oliver lands blow after blow. Brick was never steady on his feet again. Oliver had him pinned within two minutes. She turns to Moira, "Is it over?" 

 

Moira doesn't take her eyes off the ring as she shakes her head. Felicity looks back to the ring and watches as Oliver breaks both legs before a whistle is blown. Oliver raises his hands as the other man is literally dragged from the platform. HIs legs fall helplessly below him. 

 

Oliver makes a couple of laps around the ring before women flood the platform. Felicity sits up straight. She almost growls at them. Moira places her hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. Oliver loves you." 

 

Felicity watches as Oliver politely as possible removes the women from touching him. Felicity can't sit here and do nothing. As Oliver climbs out of the ring, and the women follow she walks up to him. Oliver stops in front of her. 

 

Felicity sees the fear in his eyes. She isn't sure what he fears. She walks closer and wraps her arms around him, rises to her tiptoes and kisses her husband. He is sweaty and out of breath, but something deep inside her is turned on by all of it. 

 

"Hey! It's my turn to be the prize!" Some girl grabs Felicity and pulls them apart. Felicity looks at her. 

 

"No. I am and always will be." Felicity looks at all of them before kissing him deeply clearly marking him as hers. 

 

Oliver growls and picks her up. He walks out of the arena with her over his shoulder, "Is this going to be a habit?" She asks him. 

 

"Maybe...complaining?" 

 

She giggles, "Nope." 

 

He places her on the ground. He touches her softly with his wrapped hands, "You okay?" 

 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She grabs his hands and starts unwrapping them. She kisses each one as the wrap falls away. 

 

"You're not scared of me?" 

 

She shakes her head, "Never.

 

============================================

Oliver helps Felicity into his car. He tosses his bag in the back and gets behind the wheel. He starts the car and backs out of his space. 

 

"Nice ride." Felicity remarks. 

 

Yesterday he had his benz today he has his porsche. It is a habit to bring the sleek sexy sports car that impresses women. Oliver takes her hand in his. He kisses it when he stops at a light. 

 

Oliver feels the familiar twinge to fuck starting. He tells himself to calm down. 

 

"Is this usually what happens after a fight?" Felicity asks him. 

 

"No." It comes out hoarse. He clears his throat, "Usually I take a shower, do some press and uh,other things." 

 

"Other things?" 

 

He sneaks a peek at her. Leave it to his brilliant wife to zero in on the one thing he doesn't want to talk about. He sighs, "Normally, I do some press in the ring...then head to the shower where a ring bunny comes and we fuck...then shower and head to a bar." 

 

"Oh." 

 

Oliver catches her look when they go under a street light. She is biting her lip. He looks back to the road, "Talk to me, Felicity. What is going on in that beautiful brain?" 

 

"Why didn't you do press?" 

 

Okay, not what he expected, "I didn't want to expose you to the press as it were. It's mostly gossips and some blogs that people think are total lies." 

 

"Oh. So, not legitimate press." 

 

Oliver snorts, "No. Definitely not." 

 

Oliver waits they have a few more minutes before they arrive at the loft. 

 

"You make love to a different woman every time?" 

 

Oliver looks in the rearview mirror and sees nothing behind him. He pulls the car over onto the shoulder. He puts it in park and turns to her in his seat, "No, I  _ fucked _ women.." He cups her cheek, "Hard and fast and never cared if they enjoyed it or not...if you remember, I didn't know women could enjoy sex....the women were repeats or not. I never really paid attention. I blew off steam." 

 

Oliver drops his hand and looks out the windshield, "I was an asshole. Still am mostly." He looks to her, "What we do, together, isn't fucking...it's making love and it always will be. I mean it when I say they meant nothing. It makes me a jackass, but it's true....I'm sorry you had to see that." 

 

Felicity undoes her seatbelt and leans over towards him. She moves his face to look her in the eyes, "I love you." She reaches over and climbs into his lap. Oliver moves his seat back to give them more room, "I love all of you...and this fucking sounds interesting..." She kisses him. 

 

Oliver can't do that with her. "I can't...I could hurt you." He says between pants as she kisses his neck. 

 

"I promise not to break..." She whispers as she pulls her dress down exposing her tits. She is rocking her hips against his. 

 

"Fe..li...ci...ty.." He whines. 

 

"Yes?" She moves back on his knees and pulls his cock out of his shorts. He didn't shower or bother to change. 

 

Oliver can't think once she starts gently tugging on him. She moves closer. He is holding her ass. She is only in a thong. "'Care to take those off?"

 

Oliver is breathing deeper and it is harder to control the beast within. He takes the tiny fabric in his hands and rips it from her body. He tosses the useless fabric into the back seat. "Done." 

 

"Good, boy." She purrs as she lines his cock with her entrance. She slowly sinks down on him. 

 

Oliver hisses at the sensation. He wants to fuck her hard. He looks around. No cars are around. "Wrap your legs around me." He tells her as he moves out of the car. He props her on the hood of his car and starts driving into her. She lays back and is making sounds he will remember for the rest of his life. 

 

Oliver flips her over and drives into her faster and harder. He is holding her by her hips and he knows there will be bruises. Part of him thinks he should ask her if she is okay, but the sounds she's making prove she is fine. Oliver puts his hand over her mound then down to her clit. He rubs her fast and hard until she explodes around him which in turn causes him to explode. They both scream.

 

Oliver falls on top of her trying to catch his breath. He moves off of her and helps her up. He adjusts her dress for her, never looking her in the face. 

 

"I'm sorry..." He says looking down at the ground. 

 

Felicity lifts his chin, "For giving me the best orgasm, ever?" 

 

Oliver shakes his head, "I fucked you like the beast I am....I said I wouldn't..." 

 

Felicity moves so he has to look at her. She smiles, "I didn't break and I enjoyed that. I love all of you, Oliver. You're an Alpha..you're my Alpha and sometimes we give into our more primal sides..."

 

"Not with you..." 

 

She sighs, "Yes, with me! I was made for you. All of you and you were made for me. Got it? Hard, soft, fast or slow...it's us and it's perfect. And it is always love now and forever." 

 

Oliver finally willingly looks at her, "yeah?" 

 

"Yeah...now we can go home and make slow passionate love, shower sex and maybe even eat dinner!" She teases him. 

 

He grabs her hand and helps her into the passenger seat. Oliver Queen is one lucky man to have her. He slides into the driver’s seat, "I say we pick up dinner at some all night place and maybe breakfast, too..." 

 

Felicity laughs and agrees. Oliver thinks maybe he did find the perfect mate for him. For the first time after a fight, he feels happy. 

 

  
|    
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so far this has been my favorite chapter to share with all of you!


	9. Laurel finds out (outtake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write Laurel finding out about the marriage only her reaction. So many of you asked for it I wrote what I had in my head for her finding out and her reaction. This would have happened the first night Felicity was in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an outtake so not part of the original post and not in order. I thought a lot about posting this here or on it's own. I thought more people would find it here than on it's own as a one shot.

LAUREL OUTTAKE 

 

Laurel is sitting at the dining table waiting for Sara to show up so they can eat. Her parents are staring daggers at each other. Laurel finishes her wine and pours another. She cannot wait until Ollie finally wises up and marries her. Laurel is so much better than this middle class life her parents have provided. 

 

The front door opens, "Sorry I'm late! Emergency at work." 

 

Sara practically floats into the dining room. She kisses each of her parents before taking her seat next to Laurel. Quentin stands and starts carving the chicken while Dinah starts passing the side dishes. 

 

"Sara, what kind of emergency happened at work? Is Oliver okay?" Dinah asks while putting potatoes on her plate and passing the dish to Sara. 

 

Sara smiles and takes the potatoes, putting a healthy portion on her plate. 

 

"Tsk, that is no way to eat starch. You will get fat and Ollie will fire you." Laurel says as she takes the bowl from her little sister and smiles.

 

Sara turns to her big sister and smiles like the cat who ate the canary, "I don't think he will. It might be the best way to keep my job now, actually." 

 

Laurel passes the potatoes to her Dad then turns to her sister, "Oliver suddenly decide he likes big girls?"  Laurel says snidely. 

 

Sara smiles brightly, "No....but his new wife might like him to have a bigger girl as his assistant." Sara chuckles clearly delighting in telling her sister about Felicity. 

 

The entire Lance family falls silent as dishes clatter onto the table and silverware moves. Quentin looks to his wife then his oldest daughter, "Oliver is married?" 

 

Sara looks to her dad and nods before quickly looking back at her sister. "Yes, Oliver is married. She came into work today." 

 

Laurel looks up from her plate. Sara is frightened for a moment at the anger she sees there. Then Laurel snorts, "Nice try. Ollie did not get married. Moira would  _ NEVER  _ allow him to do so without approval. Robert will only approve of me." Laurel takes a bite of her potatoes as the rest of the family begins passing dishes again. 

 

"Well, they did approve. I was there when Moira hugged her and was upset Oliver has a new place for him and his wife." 

 

Laurel glares, "Ollie lives at the mansion." 

 

Sara shakes her head, "Nope. After he married her, he bought his own place downtown for the two of them." 

 

Laurel looks down at her plate. Oliver promised her when they were twelve she was his main girl. Sure, he has had affairs and takes other women to bed, but he loves her. She knows he does. He wouldn't marry someone else. Not willingly. He must have been forced.

 

"Is she pregnant?" Laurel asks convinced that is what happened. 

 

Quentin shakes his head at his girls while Dinah looks worried. The girls have been fighting over Oliver Queen since puberty and it never ends well. 

 

Sara shakes her head, "No, but I bet she will be soon." She laughs. "You should have seen the way they looked at each other. I felt hot and bothered just watching them." 

 

Laurel looks away. No. No.  **_NO_ ** . She gets up from the table. She grabs her phone from her purse and texts Robert as she paces the living room.. 

 

_ LL to RQ: Sara is telling the family Oliver is married. Is this a joke? _

 

_ RQ to LL: No, he has married Felicity Smoak. Will be announcing it soon to the public. _

 

_ LL to RQ: Is this a marriage of dynasties? _

 

Laurel can think of no other reason  **_her_ ** Oliver would marry someone else. They are made for each other. She was born to be his and to live life as a Queen.

 

_ RQ to LL: No. He loves her, but don't worry I am sure he will take you as a mistress....eventually. _

 

Laurel doesn't want to be his mistress, she wants to be  **_HIS WIFE_ ** _! _ She throws her phone across the room. How dare he do this to her! She is his wife, she is his love and she is the one to be Mrs. Queen. She even let him fuck her sister for fuck’s sake and he marries someone else?

 

Laurel storms back to the table. She downs the rest of her wine and turns to Sara, "What is she like?" 

 

Sara smiles and looks innocent, "Who?" 

 

Laurel glares, "The woman who stole my husband." 

 

Sara snorts, "You mean the real and true Mrs. Oliver Queen?" 

 

Laurel pours more wine, "Just tell me." 

 

Dinah clears her throat, “Can’t we discuss something else?”

 

Laurel spits out, “No we cannot.” She turns to Sara.

 

Sara takes a drink of her water and looks around the table. The entire family is looking curious. She shrugs, "She threatened to rip my hands off if I didn't take them off her husband." Sara laughs, "I like her." 

 

"What. Does. She. Look. Like?" Laurel says slowly. 

 

"She's shorter than me, blonde long locks, killer body. I bet he fell for her ass first. It is a work of art." Sara sighs. 

 

"And?" Laurel rolls her eyes. Oliver has always loved Laurel's looks. She looks like a model. Could be a model.

 

"She wears glasses and is supposedly a genius. They're making room for her at the company. Honestly, she's beautiful and death threat aside, she seems really nice." Sara says to her family and means it. She thinks she likes her. 

 

Laurel throws her wine glass and it barely misses her dad then turns the dining room table over, "I cannot stand this!" 

 

Quentin gets up from his chair in time to dodge the table. He puts his arms around her, "Baby, maybe now you can move on and find someone who deserves you..." 

 

Laurel looks at him, anger written all over her face, "I deserve Ollie.  _ I deserve to be Mrs. Queen. _ " Laurel stomps out of the room and walks to her bedroom. 

 

She grabs a picture of her and Oliver from her bedside table. She did everything right. She stood by him through everything. She let him fool around like Moira does Robert. She played the dutiful girlfriend in public. She looked over his drunken idiocy. She carried herself with grace under fire, stoic like Moira. Yet, he marries someone else?

 

Laurel flops down on her bed. She cries for a good thirty minutes, then it hits her: this girl must have tricked Oliver. Laurel will wait it out. He will come back to her, he always does and always will. She will be the good mistress until she becomes the wife. 

 

She will be Mrs. Oliver Queen. Even if she has to kill to get the ring and title. She will do it. No one and nothing is coming between her and being a Queen. Certainly, not some little shrimp of a girl in glasses.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Friday will be a regular chapter update.


	10. Dinner with enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity attend a dinner at his parents. We, along with Felicity, learn a lot more about Mainlanders and the Queen family.

Oliver wakes up the next morning to his wife. He smiles and kisses her shoulder. He is spooning and has never been more content in his life. He smiles into her hair thinking about how perfect she is and how he is going to spoil her with his love and affection. 

 

Oliver crawls over her on his way to the bathroom. He gets in the shower and starts washing off the sweat from his fight and making love to his wife on the hood of his car. He can't believe he did that...okay, he can't believe he did that with  _ her _ . He laughs softly. 

 

Oliver is rinsing off when the door opens. He turns to see his beautiful wife walk in, and put her arms around him, "I was cold without you." She mumbles into his chest half asleep. 

 

Oliver smiles as he reaches around her and shuts them in the shower stall together. He turns them so she is under the spray. He wets her hair and grabs her shampoo. He pours some into his hands and starts massaging her head. She purrs like a cat with her eyes still closed. He adores the sounds and look on her face. 

 

He grabs her sponge, adds soap and washes her head to toe. He rinses her off. He wraps her back in his arms, "I love you, Mrs. Queen." He kisses her head. 

 

She finally opens her eyes, "I love you, Oliver. " She kisses his chest.. 

 

Oliver wants to take her back to bed, but they need to be at his parents' house for dinner and they slept and made love most of the day. 

 

"We need to get ready for dinner with my parents."

 

Felicity looks up at him and pouts, "Okay..." She turns from him, "I'd rather stay in bed and do your post fight routine, but okay..." She wiggles her ass at him. 

 

"Don't tempt me!" He teases. 

 

They both dry off and start their routines to get ready. Oliver chooses a henley and dark jeans for the dress casual dinner his Mom promised. He told her not to put too much pressure on Felicity and she agreed. 

 

He is waiting in their bedroom watching Felicity put the final touches on her makeup. "Done," she says and looks at herself then fluffs her beautiful long curls. He watches as she sheds her robe to reveal Tiffany blue (many exes insisted on treasures from there) bra and thong. She walks past him and his eyes follow like a magnet. 

 

"Get that look off your face, Mr. Queen. We can't be late."

 

Oliver rolls over onto his stomach to watch her walk to the closet. She enters and comes out wearing a one piece thing he believes Thea calls a 'romper'. It is blue and brings out the color of her eyes. He smiles. She slips on some shoes that make her legs look a mile long and declares, "Ready."

 

Oliver watches her move towards him and his instinct is to tell her to change, "Are you sure you want to wear that?" 

 

She lifts an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" 

 

"I mean you are showing a ton of leg and we are going to my parents’."

 

"Are you trying to shame me?"

 

Oliver swallows, "No. Definitely not...just..." Oliver doesn't know what to say so he blurts out the truth, "I don't want guys looking at you and me wanting to, and maybe actually, killing them. You are my Omega."

 

Felicity nods, "First of all, they will think what they want, and you can kill them in your mind." She sits in his lap and wraps her arms around his waist, "But I will wear what I want....and I am  _ YOUR  _ Omega and you're  _ MY _ Alpha...you look hot enough to lick." She licks the side of his face playfully, "Yum.  _ BUT _ ...you won't control me and you can't control them just like I can't control the women throwing themselves at you."

 

Oliver smirks, "You did sort of tell them all to back off and I belonged to you." 

 

She smiles and kisses his cheek, "You may do the same tonight in a civilized manner." 

 

He kisses her, "Okay. Deal." 

 

Oliver puts on his jacket and helps her with hers. This is going to be a long night. He hopes there is a lot of wine, he's going to need it.

 

===============================================

  
  


Felicity is in the passenger seat as Oliver drives up to a castle, "This is your house?" 

 

"My parents’. It was my grandparents’ on the Dearden side. Then Dad won mom and all of this." 

 

Felicity turns to look at him, "Won her?" 

 

Oliver nods as he takes her hand and kisses it, "He was a fighter like me, only not." 

 

Felicity is confused, "What does that mean?" 

 

Oliver pulls in front of the house and stops the car, "My Dad...his parents had money issues in that they had none. They sold my Dad like Sin's parents did. He became a fighter for rich men. One day he earned his freedom and started fighting for himself. He was good, but my uncle was supposedly better." 

 

Felicity watches Oliver look around then back to her, "He made a bet with my Grandfather Dearden against my uncle. " Oliver turns from her towards the steering wheel and stares at the house, "My Grandfather was a loving man, a kind man, but he was also an elitist. He felt Dad was beneath him. He made the bet. He put up the house and my Mother."

 

Felicity gasps, "Oh no..." She whispers, "If he lost?"

 

"He would be my Granddad's to do with as he pleased." Oliver answers making eye contact again, "He won. The next day he married my Mother and kicked my grandparents out of his home." 

 

Felicity’s heart is breaking for everyone, "What happened to them?" 

 

There is a hardness there, "They had other homes and assets." Felicity watches Oliver as he struggles, "Eventually, my Dad let them make another bet against him. My Grandparents were certain they could take back what they lost. They were even willing to accept me as theirs, as long as my Father was gone." 

 

"I take it he won...." 

 

Oliver nods, "I was there as was my Mother. This time they had paid a man to fight for them. The problem was...Dad paid him more to lose...my Grandparents had nothing left. Granddad killed my Grandmother and then himself." 

 

"Oh, Oliver." She moves to hug him, "I am so sorry." 

 

He accepts her hug, "It's okay it was a long time ago."

 

"What about your uncle?" 

 

"He lives on the island as my Dad's overseer. Slade Wilson is what he named him." Oliver pauses, "I had no idea until a couple of days ago who he was or that he was still alive."

 

_ Oh shit.  _

 

"I'm not fond of him, but only because I have to represent everything he doesn't have and lost." 

 

Felicity kisses Oliver's cheek, "He's a good man and I don't think he holds you responsible." 

 

Oliver leans back, "Oh yeah? I think you see the good in everyone." 

 

"He is the reason my Dad didn't kidnap me to keep me from you." 

 

" _ WHAT? _ " Oliver roars. Felicity didn't told him yet about her Dad and his plot to steal her away. She just wanted to soak up as much Oliver time as she could. 

 

She shrugs, "Dad wanted me to not come and threatened to kidnap me away. I went to Slade and he brought me all the way here. To you." 

 

"I guess I owe him a lot." Oliver says shocked Slade would do that for him. 

 

"We both do." Felicity replies. 

 

Oliver looks and sees Raisa at the front door, "We better go in. They are expecting us." Oliver slides out his driver’s side door and walks around to help her out. 

 

Felicity checks her makeup and teeth before carefully getting out of the car. Oliver offers his hand and she accepts it. He puts his arm around her as they walk into hell together.

  
  


===============================================

  
  


Oliver kisses Raisa on the cheek before putting his arm around his wife, "Raisa, may I introduce you to Felicity...my wife." He wags his eyebrows at his longtime servant and close friend. 

 

Raisa nods and holds out her hand,  "Mrs. Queen." 

 

Felicity takes her hand, "Please call me Felicity. May I call you Raisa?" 

 

Raisa smiles at her then at him before answering, "Of course." 

 

Raisa shows them into the sitting room where his parents, Thea, Tommy Merlyn and Malcolm Merlyn are all seated. When they enter the men all stand for Felicity. Oliver shakes their hands and formally introduces her to both Merlyn men. He growls at the way Tommy looks over Felicity. Oliver knows he's picturing her naked. 

 

"A pleasure to meet you, Felicity." Tommy takes her hand and kisses it. 

 

"Cool it, Merlyn." Oliver says through gritted teeth. "I don't want to kill you...but I will." 

 

Tommy holds up both his hands in surrender, "I was just being polite." Tommy moves to the bar to get a drink. 

 

Malcolm moves in next, "I have heard a lot about you. They say you could be the secret weapon that helps QC take over the tech world." 

 

Oliver watches his wife blush as he tries not to growl at Malcolm, "I don't know about that, but I am happy to be a part of the team and to see how far we can go..." Felicity is modest, yet owns her intellect.

 

Malcolm smiles at her then looks to Oliver, "I can't believe you found such a prize." 

 

Oliver shrugs, "Me either." He hugs Felicity into his side. 

 

Oliver guides her to his sister who is standing in the corner sulking. "Thea is my sister...our sister now. Thea, this is my wife Felicity." 

 

Oliver watches as Thea takes in his wife. He is poised to yell at her for a smart remark when Felicity leaves his arms and embraces his sister, "I have always wanted a sister. I hope we can be friends!" 

 

Felicity pulls back and looks at Thea hopeful. Oliver looks at Thea trying to warn her not to break his wife's heart when Thea smiles,"Me, too. I only had this big lug and he doesn't care about fashion or boys. You obviously care about fashion. That is a killer outfit and you must like boys since you married him." 

 

Oliver looks around the room to see everyone else's mouth hanging open, too. Thea Queen is a tough nut to crack. Felicity warmed up to her and had that nut cracked in a matter of seconds. 

 

He watches Thea grab Felicity's hand and lead her to small love seat in the corner of the room. They have their heads together whispering. It warms Oliver's heart. He smiles at them before going to sit with his Mom.

 

"Felicity won over Thea...did you bribe her, Mom?" Oliver is only half joking. 

 

"I asked her to give her a chance. I think Felicity's kind and generous heart did the rest. At least, Thea will have one family member she talks too, I guess."

 

 Oliver gives his mom a side hug, "She loves you. She is just a teenager. "

 

"Thank you, Dear. I just miss my little girl." She smiles over to where Felicity and Thea are before looking back to Oliver, "Maybe someday soon I will have grandchildren..." 

 

Oliver looks down at the floor before looking to his mom, "I don't think I want children." Oliver looks back at his wife, "I will do whatever she wants, but the more I think about this world...the less I want to bring a child into this mess. Dad would make a boy a fighter and a girl would be property...." 

 

Moira takes his hand, "Oliver." She sighs, "I understand.Maybe things will be different some day." 

 

"Maybe." 

 

Moira smiles at him, "You two? Your children would be so gorgeous. Too perfect, really." Moira drifts off into her own world. 

 

"What are you thinking?" Oliver asks her. 

 

Moira looks to her son, "I am thinking I'm so tired of all of us being under his thumb." She looks to Thea, "We need to find a way to keep Thea safe....I'm worried." 

 

Oliver slides closer, "We will. Do not worry about that. No one will hurt her."

 

Oliver needs to do something to insure her safety. Thea is almost eighteen. Robert will use her soon for one of his plans. He turns to his Mom, "Once she is safe....he needs to go." 

 

Moira rests her hand on his, "My darling boy, don't say such things." 

 

Oliver knows even though he is Robert's son he would kill him. Robert Queen will stop at nothing to destroy anyone who stands in his way, including his son.

 

"Dinner is served." Raisa announces. 

 

Oliver moves to escort his sister and wife into dinner. "I get to take two beautiful ladies to dinner, how did I get so lucky?"

 

Thea leans in, "How did you manage to bag that babe?" She bumps his arm, "Good job. I was nervous Laurel would be my sister." She shudders. 

 

Oliver laughs, "I think it was my good looks and charm." 

 

Thea and Oliver laugh. Felicity looks at them oddly, "We were discussing how I hooked such a babe." He kisses her cheek. 

 

Oliver helps his wife into her seat then his sister. He is seated between them. His dad looks at him disapprovingly. Oliver should sit by his dad, but he leaves that to Malcolm and Moira. 

 

===============================================

  
  


"Sorry, I'm late." Susan Williams walks in. She walks to Tommy and kisses his cheek. 

 

Felicity looks around the table to see no one, even Tommy, seems happy with the new arrival. Felicity watches as Raisa brings out another plate for the new arrival. 

 

"Thank you, there is one more coming in behind me." Susan tells Raisa and she nods. 

 

Another chair is brought out and a place setting. In a couple of minutes another young woman walks in. She walks to Robert and kisses him. Felicity turns to look at Oliver who looks like he could kill someone. 

 

"Sorry I'm late my invitation must have been lost. Luckily, I ran into Laurel and she told me what was happening tonight. She is very disappointed in you, Oliver." The woman says to Oliver. Felicity looks at him and he shakes his head at her quickly. 

 

"You must be Felicity." The woman holds out her hand, "I'm Isabel. We didn't meet on theisland since Oliver forbade me from coming to your wedding." 

 

Felicity shakes her hand, "Felicity Smoak-Queen." 

 

"Hyphenating. How odd." Isabel says. 

 

"I guess you're wondering who I am?" Isabel moves around the table to her seat and plops down. Raisa drops the plate in front of her. 

 

"No. I know who you are. What I don't know is why you're here." Felicity retorts. 

 

"This is a family gathering and I am family now." Isabel places the napkin in her lap, "No wine for me...I'm pregnant." 

 

Felicity feels Thea's anger, "If we made a place for every whore that carries a Queen bastard we would need a bigger mansion." 

 

Isabel and Thea glare at one another while Felicity wants to high five her sister.

 

"Robert and I are together and it will stay that way." Isabel tells them all with a smirk. 

 

Felicity looks around the table. This is not the family dinner she was expecting at all. Everyone is now picking at their food. Moira looks ready to cry. Thea and Oliver look like they want to kill. Malcolm is glaring at Tommy who is avoiding eye contact. Robert looks smug. What did she marry into?

 

"Felicity, you married  _ THE _ Oliver Queen?" Susan asks. 

 

Felicity holds up her ring, "Sure did." She smiles. 

 

"Everyone is betting how long before he cheats and how we will find out." Susan clearly is wanting information. 

 

"Excuse, Susan...she is a reporter." Malcolm announces. "No one should say anything they don't want in the papers." 

 

Felicity looks from Malcolm to Susan, "Oliver and I are solid. You will know he cheated when I cut his dick off and take it back to the island with me to give to a voodoo priestess." She forks up some of her steak and eats it with a smile. 

 

Thea laughs heartily. Oliver takes a gulp of wine. Susan looks around the table. Everyone is stunned silent. 

 

"Any other questions, Susan?" Felicity asks before taking a sip of her wine? "I'm an open book." 

 

"I guess you won't suffer quietly like Moira? Accept mistresses into your home? Sleep in another room from Oliver?" 

 

Felicity leans back in her chair, "We only have a loft. It would get crowded and Oliver being dickless and all...don't see that future happening." 

 

"You're awful confident." Susan taunts.

 

Oliver clears his throat, "Felicity has nothing to worry about not now or ever. We are married and faithful." He grabs her hand, "We will be enjoying our dinner now." 

 

Thea grabs her plate, "I'm going to the veranda. It smells in here." 

 

Felicity grabs hers up, too. Oliver looks torn. Moira is staying seated. Felicity grabs her plate, "We need to discuss the big announcement and other family matters." Felicity directs to Robert as Moira stands and follows Thea. 

 

Oliver decides to take his wife’s lead and stands. He stops at his Dad's seat, "Don't. Just don't." 

 

They walk out the back doors together, "Don't what?" 

 

"Hurt mom or Thea for walking out in front of Malcolm." Oliver tells her as they sit down. 

 

"Did I mess up?" 

 

Oliver kisses her head, " _ NO. _ It needed to be done. Things need to change." 

 

The four of them have a nice dinner and dessert. It is decided a nice press announcement is all that is needed. Felicity nor Oliver want to attend a big event or have a reception. Moira decides to acquiesce to their plea. Thea is a bit disappointed. 

 

=======================================

  
  


After he is done eating Oliver finds his Dad. He is in his office with Malcolm and Tommy.  Oliver walks in and sits down. 

 

"You need to get your wife under control." Robert tells him. 

 

Oliver leans back, "I like her as she is." 

 

Malcolm laughs. "That will change when you take a new lover, after she is pregnant of course."  Malcolm is relaxing in an armchair and drinking some of Robert's best scotch. 

 

Oliver glares at Malcolm, "Not all of us need a new woman every week....some of us do not want our wives to keep trying to kill herself." Oliver smiles, "How is Rebecca?" 

 

Malcolm stands, "Watch it, Ollie. I can have you erased from this life."

 

Oliver smirks, "You are my Dad's henchman. Everything you have is because he gives it to you...I am his son. His only legitimate son. He needs me more than he needs you." 

 

"Enough you two." Robert interrupts. 

 

"Oliver, you do need to get her under control. Get her pregnant..." Robert is behind his desk drinking. "When is her heat cycle? I need to make arrangements."

 

Oliver asks curiously, "What kind of arrangements?"

 

Oliver is not discussing with his Dad his reluctance to have kids. Felicity needs to voice her opinion and then and only then can the decision be made. He will be damned if he lets his Dad decide if he has children. 

 

Robert laughs softly, "All she will want is sex. You need to make sure she eats, cleans herself and you. The sex can get wild." Robert lifts his hand to silence his son, "Wilder than you have ever had and may not ever again if she IS your one true mate." 

 

Oliver considers everything his dad is telling him, "I'll make arrangements...what kind do I need?  _ WE _ have the loft."

 

Robert and Malcolm both look at each other then chuckle, "You might break things...maybe you want to stay somewhere else?" 

 

"No. I want us to be in our home." Oliver declares. 

 

"Okay. Food delivery and tons of snacks and water. She will need extra food and drink during this time. She will be uncomfortable a lot of the time and longing for sex...bed sheets, lots of them. "

 

Oliver can handle that. "The person who brings things you two need should be someone you trust...you will be extremely territorial with her. Murdering someone isn't out of the realm of possibility." 

 

"I have Sin now. She can do it and it should go well." 

 

Robert nods, "Yes a female is a good choice, just keep Felicity away from her. Women have been known to be violent during their heat cycle to anyone coming close to their mate." 

 

Oliver is relieved they are done talking about this subject as Malcolm brings up a new topic, "Isabel seems sure of herself and her position with you." 

 

Robert makes a face as he looks down into his whiskey, "I know." 

 

"Is she pregnant?" Oliver asks.

 

"Yes. I assume it is mine. I will do a test when it comes out." 

 

Oliver loves how his dad talks about human beings. "And if it is yours?" Malcolm poses this question. 

 

Robert looks at the two other men, "If it is a boy and he is strong...I will make him my new fighter. If it is a girl...give her away I guess unless she is another Omega. Then she will be valuable to allow Isabel to keep her."

 

Malcolm nods in agreement, "That sounds much better. Leaving the bastards with their mothers make them weak. Even wives should have limited contact with the valuable ones. Let them have the weak ones." 

 

Tommy enters the room. Malcolm walks over and slaps him, "You invited a reporter? One of the bottom feeders? We do not mix with them!"

 

"I'm sorry." Tommy tells his dad.

 

"What were you thinking?" Malcolm asks his son. 

 

"I wasn't. I didn't want to come alone and she was there. I forgot she is a reporter and not one of us..." Tommy replies sullenly.

 

"How are we ever going to find you a woman, let alone an Omega when you are seen with dull reporters?" Malcolm sounds exasperated. 

 

Tommy shrugs. Malcolm rolls his eyes. 

 

"I need to get home. Felicity starts working full time tomorrow." Oliver gulps down his drink and sits the glass down, "Goodnight." 

 

He is walking down the hallway when Tommy catches up, "I'm sorry about Susan. I wanted to piss my Dad off not you."

 

Oliver stops walking and turns to his best friend, "Stop worrying about your Dad and find something to make you happy. You deserve more than this shit he gives you." 

 

Tommy claps his shoulder, "Thanks, buddy. He is looking for a wife for me, I think." 

 

Oliver starts walking, "You worried?" 

 

Tommy shrugs, "Not really. It won't be a love match regardless." 

 

"You could look for a love match and really piss him off." 

 

They both laugh. "I am not sure I know how to love or what it is." 

 

Oliver stops again, "I didn't either until I saw Felicity and then it was like every fiber of my being called to her, needed her and I had to have her. " Oliver blushes and looks away. He turns back to Tommy, "Lucky she felt it, too." 

 

They find the women in the foyer, "Just in time." Tommy says. 

 

He kisses Moira and Thea goodnight as he grabs Susan and leaves. Isabel walks past Oliver in search of his Dad no doubt. He rolls his eyes and walks to his favorite ladies, "Did the room just get warmer?" 

 

They all laugh, "Goodnight, Mom." He kisses her. 

 

"Goodnight, my beautiful boy." She hugs him and moves to Felicity. 

 

Oliver hugs Thea, "Night, Speedy." They hug. 

 

"Night, Big Brother..." She pulls him down to whisper in his ear, "Do not blow this one....I will hunt you down." She kisses his cheek. 

 

Oliver smiles, "I will do my best." 

 

Oliver takes his wife’s hand and they walk out the door. Felicity stops just before they reach the car, "Promise me, we will never be like that?" 

 

Oliver searches her face and sees she is actually worried, "Never, baby." He kisses her with everything in him, "We will never be them. I will love you with everything I am, forever." 

 

Felicity smiles, "Me, too...now, take me home and prove it to me." 

 

Oliver opens her door, "Yes, Ma'am." He shuts the door. 

 

He is the luckiest man alive. He has everything he could ever want in this life. A job he likes, a loving mom, a great sister and the most amazing wife on the planet. Yep, Oliver has it all.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thea was Smoaked, I think.


	11. The HEAT is on...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has her first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrified of sharing this chapter...not even gonna lie...

CHAPTER 11 THE TIES THAT BIND

Felicity is at work in a meeting when she starts to feel weird. She excuses herself and walks to the washroom on the executive floor. She feels warm, like she's being stuck by pins. She splashes water on her face and takes a few calming breaths before returning to the meeting. 

She takes her seat and notices everyone looking at her, "Sorry. I feel better now." 

The other department heads nod and go back to listening to Walter Steele discuss what is expected from each department in the coming quarter. Felicity is doing her best to listen when it starts to feel like her skin is too tight over her bones. She takes a gulp of water in front of her. 

Suddenly, she feels a wave of heat starting at her core and traveling all over her body. She gasps. It doesn’t feel bad, but it isn’t very comfortable. She looks over at Moira who just walked in. Her eyes must look desperate because the look on Moira's face is not one of reassurance but fear. Felicity watches her walk over to her. 

"Come with me, darling." Moira says as she pulls Felicity's chair from the table and helps her up. 

"Thank you...I don't know what is wrong with me..." Felicity says as another wave hits her. She stops and bends over from the intense pressure in her core. What is happening to her? She looks at Moira scared.

Moira walks them into her office, "I do. Don't worry." Moira reassures her.

Felicity just nods as Moira helps her sit on the small couch in the older woman's office. "I will be right back." 

Felicity watches Moira pick up her office phone. She dials a number. "Mr.Diggle?" Moira pauses, "John, I need you to get the car and then get Oliver and bring him to my office. It is an emergency." Moira hangs up the phone. "You okay?" 

Felicity nods. She isn't sure she is, but she answers affirmatively regardless. 

Moira picks up the phone and dials again, "I need you in my office now." Moira returns the phone to the receiver and walks back to Felicity. 

She wraps her arms around Felicity loosely, "I take it your mom never prepared you?" 

Felicity is lost, "For what?" Her breath is coming out in short bursts almost like a pant. This is not good. Maybe she is having a heart attack, but her arm nor her chest hurt. 

Moira smiles that kind motherly smile that makes Felicity feel safe and taken care of, "Your heat is upon you, Dear."

"What?" Felicity asks though she knows what Moira means. Felicity thought she would get a sign like the cramping before her period or perhaps a crying fit or two. Then she remembers how she's wanted to cuddle with Oliver more and more. Sex has been good, but she longed for his affection more than anything. 

"Do not worry, Oliver will be here soon. He will take care of you." Moira tells her. Felicity nods.

She knows Oliver will do anything for her and keep her safe,but she also knows he has zero experience with this, "Does he know how? He said he has no experience with heat...do they teach this in school?" Felicity tries to keep the fear from her voice. As she feels another rise of heat plowing through her body like a raging fire. Why didn't she study this and learn? Oh yeah, her husband is hot and sex is awesome, that seemed like enough to know until now. 

Moira shakes her head, "Most mainlanders are Beta. There is no need to teach it. It is more like passed down from one Alpha to another and one Omega to another." 

Felicity feels tears well up in her eyes, "My mom told me nothing. She barely had the sex talk with me. I kept walking away..." Felicity had been embarrassed by the frank words her mom was using. Now, she would give anything to go back and listen to her. 

Moira grabs a box of tissues from the coffee table and wipes Felicity's eyes, "I am your mother, too..." She smiles at Felicity and waits for her to return the smile, "Let Oliver take care of you. As your Alpha, he needs to care for you. It is a biological basic need to care for you. He will be very protective of you during this time. Let him. Your body was made for this and for him and his for you...enjoy this time together." 

Felicity nods repetitively, "I can do that...Oliver takes care of me. Got it.” She knows if she didn’t worry she was dying and they were wrong, she would be mortified by talking like this with Moira. 

Moira looks away before looking back at her, "Are you two going to bond?" 

"Uh-- aren't we already?" Felicity feels like they have a close bond. As close as any two strangers who marry quickly and like sex a lot.

"I meant bond as a pair....He is your Alpha for life and you are his Omega for life. No one told you about that either?" 

Felicity shakes her head. 

Moira looks at her watch, "Quickly, Oliver will bite you then you will bite him...once this is done your bond isn't just physical but mental, emotional and sexual on a new level." 

"Are you and Robert bonded?" Felicity asks. 

"No! Never...." Moira shouts, "I mean no, we are not like that at all." Her voice softens. Felicity wouldn’t want to bonded to a man like Robert either. 

Felicity is becoming overwhelmed by all this information along with the physical changes happening in her body. "Am I going to die? I kind of feel like I might die..." 

Moira chuckles, "No. Soon you will feel better than you've ever felt before." 

"I'll take your word on that." Felicity jokes. Hoping Moira knows what she is talking about.   
=============================================

The door to Moira's office opens, "Mom what is going---oh." Oliver says when he sees Felicity. 

Moira gets up and walks over to him, "Did you not see the signs?" 

Oliver doesn't take his eyes off of Felicity, "Yes, but she insisted on making the meeting today. I respected that." 

Moira pulls on his sleeve, "Didn't you think to tell her what was going on with her body?" 

Oliver bows his head, "No...I wasn't thinking. Is she okay?" He looks over at his wife worried. 

Moira hugs her son, "She will be when you start taking care of her." 

Oliver walks over to his wife, "Hey, baby...I am going to carry you out of here now." 

Oliver watches as his wife’s eyes grow big behind her glasses, "No! I will die of embarrassment." 

He smiles softly and cups her cheek, "Do we care? It will look very romantic." 

He can tell she is about to argue when the door opens. "Joe!" Moira cries. 

Oliver watches as Slade Wilson embraces his mom. "What do you need?" 

"Felicity's heat has begun. Oliver will need someone he trusts to bring food and things they will need. He also needs someone to make sure their space is safe. John and you can perhaps switch off?" 

Slade hugs his sister, "Of course, I guess I will be postponing my return to the island again." 

"Good." Moira hugs him, "I want you to stay here." 

Slade smiles at his kid sister. Oliver stands when he approaches them, "What do you need first, kid?" 

"Go home ahead of us and get Sin out of the loft and bring in some food and tons of ice cream. She loves ice cream...mint chip and nothing with nuts. She's allergic." 

"Got it." 

Oliver's phone chimes, "Dig has the car in the executive parking garage." He scoops his wife up in his arms, "Is she supposed to be warm?" 

"It's called a heat..." Moira tells him. 

Oliver looks down at her. He has never before taken care of anyone or wanted to take care of someone. He knows that he will love every second of this time with her. He doesn't mean just the sex, he means taking care of her. Bathing her, making sure she eats, feeding her if she allows it, cuddling her and protecting while giving her everything she needs. Oliver smiles at the thought. 

"I will see you when this is over." Oliver tells his mom. 

Felicity lifts her head from his shoulder, "Thank you, Moira." 

"You're welcome." 

Oliver doesn't make eye contact with anyone. He walks straight to the elevator. Sara is in there. He pushes the button he needs with the hand under Felicity. 

"Going home?" Sara taunts. 

"Yes." He says as Felicity buries her face in his neck and whimpers. He read it can be painful when the heat first starts.

"What do I tell your appointments?" Sara smiles up at him. 

"I had an emergency and will reschedule when I know more." Oliver says curtly. 

Felicity flings her feet so her heels fall off. Sara bends down and grabs them. When she tries to put them on Felicity's feet she wiggles, "No...too hot...no want..." 

Sara looks to Oliver. "Put them in my office." 

"Okay...is she sick?" Sara asks concerned. 

"No. She is starting her heat." 

"Oh shit, she is an Omega! I heard a rumor they bought you one...but you know we betas don't know and aren't supposed to..."

"Yet, you do...." Oliver says, wishing the elevator would move faster. “She wasn’t bought! We fell in love.”

"I run with your Alpha crowd of rich kids." Sara reminds him. 

"Fucking finally." The elevator doors open to the garage. Digg is standing in front of them with the car door open, "Thank you." Oliver says as he enters the car with his wife. Digg slams door. 

"You didn't say goodbye to Sara." Felicity admonishes him. 

"Oops." He is trying to make her comfortable for the trip. 

The intercom beeps.He moves Felicity. Oliver pushes the button, "Oliver, with traffic it could be up to an hour just to get to the loft..." 

"Okay, thanks." Oliver replies. Shit, this isn't good. 

Oliver looks and sees Felicity curled up in the seat next to him asleep. Maybe she will sleep the entire ride. He doesn't want her in pain or discomfort anymore than she has to be. He decides to let her rest and play it by ear. He makes sure the speaker is off and the windows are dark enough to protect them from the paparazzi. 

Oliver is staring out the window at traffic. He should have ordered the helicopter and taken her to one of their many places in or out of the city. Damn it. He is already failing her. 

The intercom beeps. 

“Sorry to interrupt but there was an accident. We are being diverted…we should be to the loft in 45 minutes, Sir.” Digg tells him. 

“No need to be formal. She’s asleep for now.” Oliver looks over at her. 

“Hey, I don’t need to be traumatized by your sex life….again.” 

 

“Once, Digg. ONCE!” Oliver looks over at his wife hoping he didn't wake her. “She isn’t like that….Felicity is different. We are different.”

 

“Good to hear. Still going silent, she is an Omega in heat…” Digg replies and cuts communication. Oliver double checks it. 

Oliver doesn’t want Digg knowing anything about his sex life. It hadn’t bothered him when he caught him and Laurel. She kept pushing so he gave in and knew they didn’t have time. He was an asshole. Oliver looks to see they are finally moving off the freeway. Thank goodness. They are making progress again. 

Oliver turns when he hears Felicity whimper. She looks at him and smiles then she makes a face of terror. 

“Baby?”

“Oh my…I - I need…” She trails off. 

“What do you need?” Oliver asks her, growing more scared by the second. Then he is shocked as his wife starts shedding her dress.

“Too hot….” She whimpers. 

She crawls across the seat to him, “Need you in me…” She is on all fours and looking at him with pure lust. Her pupils are blown. 

Oliver gulps, “We are almost…ah!” 

Felicity starts unzipping his pants and pulls his cock free. His words meaning nothing. His cock is ready for her and has been since he saw her in his mom’s office.

“Are you sure?” His voice is deep and raspy. He doesn’t think he has ever been so turned on in his life. 

“Get inside me now, Oliver…please!” She begs. 

Oliver rips her thong off then lifts her onto his lap. He kisses her firmly as his hand goes to her slit and checks. “You’re so wet.” He says between kisses. 

“Please…Oliver….” She whimpers. 

Oliver and Felicity work together to line him with her entrance and he slides home. Felicity purrs. She really purrs as she starts to ride his cock. He holds her hips and lets her use him in any way she needs. 

Oliver starts kissing her neck then lower. When he reaches her tits she is still in her bra. He unclasps it and tosses it aside before he takes one in his mouth. Felicity moans, encouraging him. She rocks faster. “More…” She tells him.

Oliver takes one hand and starts rubbing her clit in time with his sucking on her nipple. His wife is making the most beautiful noises he has ever heard in his life. Then she comes and floods his cock and hand with her juices. Oliver lifts her and lays her on the seat as he starts pumping into her faster and faster chasing his own release. She comes again as he does. They both let out moans. 

They lay tangled together for several minutes. He flips them so she is on top of him. He plays with her hair, “Are you okay?”

She nods, “Yeah…for now anyway.” She kisses his chest. 

The intercom beeps, “We are entering the garage. Sin has been taken home and the loft is ready for you both.” 

“Thanks, Digg.” Oliver says then sits up. He helps Felicity back into her dress. He pockets her thong and bra. He smiles at them both as proof of what he has now. 

“Where are my shoes?” Felicity asks looking around the interior of the limo. 

“At the office. You said they were too hot. I had Sara put them in my office.” Oliver assures her. 

“You carried me through the building.” She says as she hides her face. “I guess I am quitting work…” 

Oliver laughs, “It’s fine. I liked carrying you.” 

She glares at him, “Of course you do, it speaks to your caveman mentality.” 

He blushes and shrugs. “It really does.”

The limo stops. Digg will not be opening Oliver's door. He is now an Alpha with a mate in heat. Oliver would try to kill Digg for being close to his Omega. His Alpha is in charge.

 

Oliver gets out first. He holds out his hand. Felicity grabs it and he pulls her into his arms, “I get to carry you again.” He waggles his eyebrows. 

She wraps her arms around his neck, “I guess there are worse ways to move around. I could get used to this!” She kisses his cheek. 

Oliver smiles, “I will carry you anywhere, any time.” 

Felicity rests her head against his chest. Oliver walks them to the elevator. When they enter the loft it has been set up for them. He sees tons of bottled water, food, and sheets. He should have known they would all know what to do for this special time. He notices Felicity's favorite wine is chilling along with a pink champagne she adores. Oliver knows that was his mom taking care of their girl. 

Oliver looks around, “Where to?” 

“Shower?” 

Oliver laughs and carries her up to the shower. He sits her on the counter before he turns the water on and adjusts the temperature. He turns around to see his wife is naked. Oliver looks her up and down, “You’re so beautiful.” 

Felicity blushes, “Thank you.” She tilts her head and quirks an eyebrow, “You have on way too many clothes…” 

Oliver undresses and follows his wife into the shower stall. 

 

======================================

Felicity lets Oliver take care of her. She has always been an independent person, but it feels so good to let him take care of her. He washes her hair gently. She loves how he is always caressing her and soothing her. She feels like he might know what she needs more than she does. 

Oliver rinses her body then moves onto washing her body. He is barely touching her to keep her from getting aroused. She smiles at him when he is washing her feet.

"The way you look at me.....I don't deserve it." 

Oliver kisses her leg, "You deserve so much more than me. I will give you the world, I promise you." He stands up. 

Felicity puts her hands on his chest, "I don't need the world...all I need, all I will ever need, is you." She kisses his chest then looks up into his face, "Just you." 

Felicity sees something in Oliver eyes. She can't figure it out, "What are you thinking?" 

Oliver smiles this special smile she thinks is only hers, then he speaks, "I want you." He smiles and shakes his head, "I don't mean just sexually. I mean all of you, forever." 

Felicity's mind is hazy, "What?" He is looking at her with fear. 

"I want to bond...I want the mate bond with you." Oliver whispers almost scared. Oliver has never sounded like this before. 

"Really?" She smiles and bites her lip. 

He nods, "I have never wanted anything as much as I want us to be a true pair." 

"Me, too." 

The water turns cold and she screams. Oliver reaches around her and shuts it off. He helps her dry off. Her stomach growls. He smirks, "We will both burn a lot of calories quickly, but you especially. I need to keep you healthy." 

They quickly put on clothes, Oliver a pair of boxer briefs and she a tee shirt of his. Then hand in hand they walk to the kitchen. Oliver makes them each a plate with cheese, fruit, meat and crackers and carries them to the living room. She grabs the wine and glasses. 

She hands the wine to Oliver and he opens it. He pours them a glass and they toast, "To us!" They clink their glasses. 

Felicity and Oliver eat in silence for a few minutes. Felicity clears her throat, "I want to bond with you." 

Oliver looks at her stunned, "Are you sure? We can't undo it no matter what."

"Do you think you will want to?" 

He shakes his head, "Never. All I want is you. Felicity, you mean everything to me. There is nothing that can change how I feel about you." 

She smiles, "I want you, too, Oliver. I was so scared to leave the island, but knowing you would be with me made it all okay. You are all I need." 

Oliver has tears in his eyes, "I have never wanted to be with someone like I do with you. Seeing you at the waterfall changed my entire universe." 

She smiles brightly, "I can't believe I was lucky enough to be the one you love and want forever." 

"I am the lucky one." He kisses her. 

Felicity and Oliver finish eating. He clears the plates. They are wrapped in each other's arms a few minutes later when she feels the heat rising and a wetness form between her legs. 

Oliver growls. She looks over at him, "What?" 

"I can smell you..." He growls while breathing through his mouth, "I want you....I need you." He pleads. 

Felicity feels the familiar pull to him. She pulls off her tee shirt as Oliver works down his boxers. He sits and she moves onto his lap as their lips come together Oliver enters her easily. They both moan at the completeness they feel. 

"Oliver?" She asks when she pulls back from his kiss. 

He lifts an eyebrow in question. Her breath is coming in short pants as her heat is taking over all thoughts. "Like the night after your fight..." She pauses to rock back and forth on his cock, "I need it like that, please!" 

"Fe li ci ty...." 

Felicity knows he finds it difficult to be anything but loving and gentle with her, "Oliver...I won't break....I just--" She pleads. 

"I know, baby." He starts kissing her neck or devouring her neck.

Oliver stands up with her in his arms. She needs so much more from him than gentle right now. Felicity feels like her body is on fire and only Oliver can save her. 

Felicity feels her back hit something cold. It is the full windows of the loft. "Oliver?" 

He lifts his mouth from her neck. "Hmm...." He goes back to her neck. 

"Is my ass showing to the entire city?" 

Oliver growls against her neck. He pulls back, "No. I would never share any part of you with anyone." The look in his eyes is scary. Oliver will always protect her. 

"The window?" 

Oliver smirks, "We can see out, but they can't see in." He looks over her head then back to her eyes, "I need to fuck you NOW." 

"Yes, please." 

Oliver bends his knees and starts to drive into her harder and faster. He takes her hands from his shoulder and lifts them above her head. She is completely at his misery. Oliver's thrust are hard and fast as his mouth consumes her. She can't get enough of him. She wants to pull his entire body into hers. 

Oliver's mouth leaves her body and she whines. He snickers before he whispers, "Rub yourself...I need you to come..." He releases one of her hands. She starts to rub her clit in sync with his thrust and before long she comes and her entire body trembles. 

Oliver's thrusts slow down as she comes back to herself. She is waiting for Oliver to reach his peak when he moves them from the window. Oliver moves to table. He lays her down before he flips her over. Her toes touch the floor and Oliver kicks them open more before he plunges back inside her. 

Oliver is rocking into her in solid deep strokes, "Is this okay?" He pants out. 

"Yes..." She tells him as she feels another orgasm building. Oliver reaches around her and starts working her clit in a way that makes her orgasm come fast and hard. Her knees buckle. Oliver keeps her upright as she knew he would. His thrusts become erratic before he goes deep one more time and finds his release. 

Oliver is holding them both as they wait for the breath to slow down. When they are back to normal Oliver pulls out of her. They both groan. Oliver picks her up and sits her on the table. He walks to the closet and grabs a washcloth. He washes them both off. 

"Thank you." She whispers to him. 

He smiles and cups her cheek, "You're welcome." He kisses her softly. 

"I'm glad this table is sturdy.." She says rocking side to side on it. 

Oliver laughs, "Next time the bed..." 

She shrugs, "Next time we bond." She states. 

His eyes flutter shut then open to her, "Really?" 

She puts her arms around his neck, "Definitely."

Oliver's kiss lets her know that she made the right decision. A small part of her thinks she should tell him what his dad said to her before she agreed to marry him. It doesn't matter what Robert said or did. Felicity is right where she wants to be, where she is meant to be. 

===========================================

Oliver has Felicity wrapped in his arms. He reads up on heat while she sleeps. He wants to make sure he has everything covered and she will want for nothing. He refuses to fail her. She has given up so much to be with him. 

Oliver freezes when Felicity moves. He can tell her heat is rising again. He can smell her and feel her skin heating. He kisses the top of her head. He knows this exhausts her physically. The book said he needs to make sure she stays well fed, plenty of water and meet her sexual appetite. Oliver smiles thinking about how his training has prepared him for his girl and her needs perfectly. 

Oliver looks out the windows to see the sun is setting. The moonlight and the city lights give them plenty of light to see each other. He should close the curtains soon. 

Felicity rolls over and puts her back to his side. She curls up around his arm like a cat. He can't help the new smile on his face. That is until it falls when his phone chirps. He reaches for it. He looks at it and looks at the phone. It is a text from Laurel. 

LL to OQ: I need to see you. ASAP

OQ to LL: No.

LL to OQ: I don't want to do this through texts.

OQ to LL: Then don't. Go away.

Oliver cusses softly when his phone begins to ring. He silences it as he pulls his arm from under his sleeping wife and leaves the bed. He pushes accept. 

"Go away, Laurel." 

"Ollie..." She sighs, "I can't. I'm pregnant. It's yours." 

Oliver feels his entire world go dark. No, this cannot happen. Not now. Not when he has the girl of his dreams. The life he has always wanted. He slides down the wall. He looks to see Felicity sitting up in bed looking at him. She is wrapped in the white sheet with her hair messy from their activities. She looks like an angel. His Angel. His Everything. 

"Oliver?" She asks softly. 

He wants to roar his frustration, "For your sake, I hope you are not....I will kill you before I allow you to take away my life."Oliver uses a deep voice he normally uses with opponents he is about to kill. It is low and deep. He looks to the bed to see his wife still fast asleep.

Oliver ends the call and turns off his phone. He will deal with Laurel and her problem after he takes care of his wife and her needs. Felicity comes first, no matter what. 

Oliver tosses his phone onto a chair in the room. He walks over to his wife and crawls over her body. He will lose himself in her. He will protect their bubble for a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger...forgive me?


	12. lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so I have a sick kid and the flu myself and posted the wrong chapter first...my bad...blame the fever...if you read it...sorry...if not I will post it again soon ish....here is the real chapter...I can't believe I am this far gone...

 

Felicity's heat ended and Oliver is headed back to work. Felicity was taking another day off. She needs to see a doctor. Oliver hopes to meet her at her appointment. His mom called to tell him she made it for Felicity since every Omega needs to see a doctor after her heat. 

 

"You're awfully quiet today, Oliver." Digg notes from the driver's seat. 

 

Oliver meets his gaze in the rearview mirror, "A lot on my mind." 

 

"Anything I need to know about?" 

 

Oliver shakes his head. He hears Digg mumble, "This can't be good...." 

 

Oliver ignores it. 

 

"Digg, take me to my parents' house." 

 

Digg makes a  U turn and heads to the outskirts of the city. Oliver watches the familiar markers as they ride the route he knows well. All too soon, they are headed up the long drive to his childhood home. 

 

Oliver jumps from the car before it is at a complete stop. He runs up the front steps. Raisa has the door open for him, "Mister Oliver." She welcomes him. 

 

Oliver smiles and kisses her cheek, "Where is my father?" 

 

Raisa looks worried, but answers, "His office. Your Mother has gone to see Mrs. Queen." 

 

Oliver nods. He knows his mom is taking Felicity to her appointment since all this is new to her and Moira wants her to feel safe. He knows now he won’t make her appointment. He pushes aside the guilt because he needs to protect his wife from Laurel and her delusions. 

 

Oliver moves through the house. He walks into his father's office to find Isabel there. He rolls his eyes. He hates her and he hates that she is in their family home. 

 

"Oliver, what a nice surprise." Robert tells his son as he stands and walks over to him. 

 

Oliver eyes Isabel, "I need to speak to you. Alone." 

 

His dad looks a bit surprised by the request, "Very well, Isabel..." He points for the door. 

 

"We aren't done talking about this. Our child will be born a legitimate child, Robert." Isabel insists. 

 

Oliver looks between his dad and Isabel. 

 

Robert's face grows dark, " _ YOUR _ bastard is your problem, not mine. The child will receive a stipend and that is all it will get from me. It is what they all get." 

 

Isabel smiles and slinks over to his dad, "I am different.  _ WE _ are different. Our child will be your heir." She says playing with Robert's tie. 

 

Oliver can't believe this shit works on his old man. He waits as Robert watches Isabel. Then Robert smiles, "You are like the rest and easily replaced. Now, go. My son needs me." 

 

Isabel rears back shocked to be dismissed. 

 

"Isabel, I have put up with your tantrums because you fuck well. I am done now. It is time we both move on." Robert tells her. His dad calls security and soon enough, Rob is there to take her away one way or another. 

 

Oliver looks to Rob and wonders if it hurts him to see another mistress tossed away like Rob and his mom were by Robert Queen.  Everyone is disposable to Robert Queen, but women most of all. 

 

The door closes and Robert looks to his son, "What is it?" 

 

Oliver takes a deep breath, "Laurel called me. She says she is pregnant. I don't know what to do..." Oliver feels like a little boy again crying to his dad to fix what he broke. 

 

Robert laughs, "She is not pregnant." He walks to his desk and sits upon its surface, "I make sure none of the women you are with can conceive during their time with you." 

 

Oliver sits down relief flooding his body, "You're sure?" 

 

"Oliver.." Robert rests his hand on his son's shoulder, "Until your first born son arrives from your wife, I will not let you get anyone pregnant. We need to insure our lineage. That is one thing I will never put at risk." 

 

Oliver nods. It is backwards and wrong, but he is relieved his dad thinks of these things. Oliver doesn't want a child with anyone but Felicity. She is his true mate and partner. 

 

"How did Felicity's heat go?" Robert asks as he walks behind his desk and takes a seat. 

 

"Fine." Oliver tells him. 

 

Robert waits and when his son offers nothing new he continues, "Did you bond?" 

 

Oliver shakes his head, "We decided to do it, but Laurel called while Felicity was resting and I couldn't seal her to me when I might have a child on the way with someone else." 

 

Robert laughs, "Your moral code is charming. Wasted, but charming." 

 

Oliver ignores the taunt.

 

"I think you should wait until the time is right and I will tell you when that is." Robert tells his son. 

 

"Dad, I think my mate and I will decide when it is right for us."  Oliver says.

 

Oliver decides to let it go. He and Felicity will decide their fate, not his dad, "I need to get to work." 

 

"I will be in later. I have some things to take care of here first." Robert tells his son. 

 

Oliver waves as he leaves the room. He walks through the house and out to his waiting car. He feels much lighter now knowing his future with his wife is safe and secure. She never has to know about what Laurel tried to pull.

 

===========================================

 

After Felicity's appointment with the doctor to talk about her heat and make sure she is okay, Moira dropped her and Thea off at the spa. Felicity was excited to be pampered. Not that Oliver didn't pamper her and take care of her, but she needs to feel girly again. 

 

Felicity has her hair touched up. Root maintenance has fallen by the wayside lately. She had a mani and pedi with Thea while they gossiped and giggled like true sisters. Her facial makes her feel beautiful and now she is about to get a relaxing massage before getting dressed and returning home to her husband. 

 

Felicity is lying on the table when she hears two women talking outside the door as she awaits her masseuse. One of the voices she recognizes immediately. 

 

"Ollie and I are not over." Laurel giggles. 

 

"The papers all say he is completely smitten with his new wife." 

 

Laurel snorts, "He is definitely  _ NOT! _ He is a Queen after all and they need more than one woman. I understand that about Ollie.  _ She _ does not." 

 

Felicity sits up and puts her robe on.

 

The other voice just hums. 

 

"I am the one carrying his baby, not  _ her." _

 

"You're pregnant?" the other voice asks. 

 

"Yes. We are both so excited. I told him over the phone since that witch wouldn't let him out to play this week. He is as excited as I am." Laurel practically purrs. 

 

Felicity pulls open the door. The spa tech clearly shocked. Laurel clearly is  _ NOT _ shocked to see her there. Felicity realizes Laurel knew she was in there. 

 

Felicity walks around them both and to the dressing room. After she is dressed, she leaves a note at reception apologizing to Thea. She then hails a cab.

 

The ride to QC is one filled with self doubt and self recriminations for Felicity. Oliver loves her, right? They just had the most intimate connection the last few days. He wouldn't lie to her. He loves her....right? 

 

Felicity replays their relationship over in her head. They have a connection, a bond unlike anything she's felt before and he said the same. Felicity is about to tell the cab driver to take her home when she remembers Oliver backing out of bonding. Is that why he kept avoiding it all through her heat? He changed his mind? 

 

"Miss, we're here." The driver says pulling her from her thoughts. 

 

She slips him some money and gets out of the cab. She looks up at the huge building. She takes a deep breath and walks inside. Felicity Smoak doesn't avoid confrontation or bury her head in the sand or play second best to anyone, ever.

 

Felicity takes the elevator up. She exits it and walks to Sara's desk. Sara smiles when she sees her, "Hello, Mrs. Queen. I will tell Oliver you're here." 

 

Felicity nods. She would ask her to call her Felicity, but this could be the last time they see one another so why bother. She doesn't wait for Oliver to say for her to come in. 

 

"Oh, Mrs. Queen...I don't think..." 

 

Felicity opens the door to find Oliver at his desk. He smiles when he sees her, "Hey, hun I've missed you." He stands and walks over to her and wraps her in his arms. "Do you want anything?" 

 

Felicity shakes her head still in his arms. Taking in his scent and the feel of his arms around her. She is committing it all to memory just in case. “How was your appointment..I am so sorry I missed it.”

 

Felicity just nods. If he has learned one thing about his wife she likes to talk. He loves to listen to her talk.

 

"Honey, what is it?" He asks as he moves her back to look into her eyes. 

 

"Is it true?" Felicity asks, damning the tears that are falling from  her eyes. 

 

"What true?" He asks her. His brow wrinkled to show he is worried about her. 

 

"Is Laurel Lance pregnant with your child?" 

 

Oliver closes his eyes for a moment. He opens them, "Who told you that?" 

 

"All that matters is if it is true or not." She steps away and folds her arms around herself. 

 

"No. It is not true. I haven't been with her since the island and I will never be with her again. I promise you." Oliver tells her. 

 

She listens carefully. If she were pregnant, it wouldn't have been Oliver cheating on her. The baby would have been from his previous life, one he has left behind for her.

 

She smiles up at him, "Okay." 

 

"Okay? We are okay?" 

 

She nods, "Yes. I'm sorry. I should have trusted you and if she were pregnant it would have been before us. I can't hold that against you." 

 

Oliver takes her hand and leads her to the sitting area of his office. They sit hand in hand facing each other, "Felicity, I am sorry for the life I led before you. I hate that my past can come between us." 

 

She shakes her head, "No. Your past can't come between us.  _ WE _ won't allow it." 

 

Oliver is giving her that look like she is the most precious thing he has ever seen, "How did I get so lucky?" 

 

"Perfect timing and great taste?" She teases him. 

 

They both laugh. 

 

"Oliver?" 

 

"Yeah?" He asks as he pushes some hair behind her ear. 

 

"You weren't shocked when I asked you that question. You knew she was saying this?" Felicity asks as she holds her breath.

 

He nods, "I did. She called during your heat.....I was going to take care of it after your heat had passed. You are and always will be my priority." He raises her hand to his lips and kisses it. 

 

"Would you have told me?" She asks him. 

 

"There is nothing to tell. Dad gives the women a shot of birth control and all must take it before they were picked for me. She can't be pregnant. It is a lie." Oliver tells her. 

 

"Oliver!"

 

"What?" He looks around clearly unsure what is wrong.

 

"A woman is claiming to be carrying my husband's child. I have a right to know so if she did come up to me or play a game for me to find out, then I would be prepared." 

 

Oliver looks at her, "Oh. I guess I never thought about it. You are right. I should have told you as soon as you heat was over. I am sorry." 

 

Felicity knows Oliver was spoiled and not taught a lot of things. They are both a work in progress and need to get through this together. "I have one more question and then we can put this behind us." 

 

"Okay." He smiles. 

 

"Have you changed your mind about our bonding?" Felicity's voice breaks a bit as her heart stops. She is terrified of losing him or finding out he isn't as committed.

 

Oliver pulls her onto his lap. She makes a little squeal. He smiles at her. Once she is on his lap, "No. I have not changed my mind about bonding. Or about us." He looks at her with such love that it takes her breath away, "Felicity, I didn't want to burden you during your heat. I also didn't want to bond you to me under false pretenses. I respect you too much to seal you to me when I didn't know if Laurel was pregnant with my child." 

 

Felicity smiles at him, "Thank you. Thank you for telling me the truth. Thank you for respecting me that much." She smiles and kisses him, "I love you so much and maybe it is me who doesn't deserve you." 

 

He kisses her and it takes away any doubt she had about them. Oliver loves her and she loves him. Oliver is her soulmate and will be her bond mate soon. 

 

========================================

 

After Felicity leaves Oliver takes a few moments to think. He needs to do what is best for his wife and his marriage to her. Oliver refuses to let Laurel cause trouble for him or Felicity. They are married.

 

Oliver sits in his chair and looks out the huge windows. He looks out over the city that has always been his home, his playground. He has been above the normal people. His family, their money and his Alpha allowing him to do almost anything without consequence. Now, he is paying the price, but he will not allow Felicity to pay it with him. 

 

Oliver is thinking about his choices and his life. He doesn't want to have a life like his father. He doesn't want illegitimate children with faceless women he only cares to fuck. He wants a committed life with his wife and their family. He smiles thinking of kids-- until he remembers what his dad would do with any child he has...

 

Oliver reaches for his phone on his desk, "Sara?" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Call Laurel and ask her to come by my office ASAP." Oliver instructs. 

 

There is a long silence. 

 

"Sara?" 

 

He looks up to see Sara walking in the door to his office, "Are you out of your fucking mind?" 

 

Oliver blinks up at his assistant. 

 

"You have a beautiful, wonderful, loving wife and you want to call _MY_ _SISTER_? The woman who is basically Cruella de Vil without the soul?" 

 

Oliver smirks at the joke. He doesn't have time for this, "Yes. I want to see your sister. Please call her for me?" 

 

Sara folds her arms, "No. I am suddenly feeling sick----of your shit and need the rest of the day." Sara spins on her heel and storms out of his office. 

 

Oliver can honestly say he was not expecting that. He thought Sara was jealous at first. Thinking he was choosing a liaison with Laurel over her. Which he is most definitely not. 

 

He grabs his cell and calls Laurel. 

 

"Ollie? Have you called to discuss our baby?" Laurel purrs at him. She thinks she's caught him. 

 

"As a matter of fact, yes. Can you come by my office?" 

 

There is a pause, "You want to discuss our baby in your office? Isn't that a little...formal?" 

 

"Are you going to meet me or not?" Oliver challenges her. 

 

"I will be there in thirty minutes." Laurel replies quickly. 

 

Oliver smiles, "Now, I've got you." 

 

Thirty minutes later, Laurel comes into his office without knocking. He notices she is wearing a loose fitting dress. He almost rolls his eyes. She looks upset before sitting down across from him. Oliver normally would stand when a lady enters the room, but she is no lady. 

 

Laurel reaches in her bag and slides some papers across to him. 

 

He looks at them, "What is that?" He leans back with no intention of picking up whatever she is giving him. 

 

She smiles, "I took the liberty of drawing up your divorce papers. We can have Felicity sign them tonight." She smiles at him, "In thirty days, you two will be divorced and then we can be married." 

 

Oliver nods slowly. "And you did all this today?" 

 

"Oliver, I always know what you  _ need. _ " 

 

Oliver shouldn't be stunned but he is very stunned. He wonders how far she will go to have him? How far would she take her charade? 

 

"Do you have a prenup in there, too?" He raises an eyebrow. 

 

Laurel's smile falters, "Uh--I...why would we need one?" 

 

Oliver sits up, "First of all, I am worth a lot of money. Second to secure our child's future and most importantly, I would need you to agree that I can have as many lovers as I want. You may have none." He smiles.

 

Oliver watches as the mask she so carefully constructs falters. She takes a deep breath and the smile is back, "I can do that right after you sign the divorce papers." 

 

"You will allow me other women?" 

 

Laurel swallows before replying, "I know a man like you has needs. I can't fulfill them all." 

 

Oliver squints, "And if Felicity is one of them?" 

 

Laurel looks aghast, "Oliver..." 

 

"What?" 

 

"I would tolerate her....if I must." 

 

Oliver smirks, "Oh, you must." Oliver’s stomach turns at the thought of making Felicity a mistress. She is his one and only from here on out. 

 

"Very well." She grabs a pen from his desk and slides it and the papers over to him. 

 

In perfect timing, there is a knock on his door, "Come in!" 

 

"Laurel, you know Jean Loring? Our family attorney?" 

 

Laurel looks from him to Jean, "Yes. Hello." Laurel looks to Oliver, "Why is she here?" 

 

"I invited her." 

 

"Why?" Laurel asks cautiously. 

 

A man walks into his office drawing everyone's attention. 

 

"Laurel, this is Dr. Lam our family physician." 

 

Laurel shakes his hand and then looks to Oliver. The look on her face is priceless. He almost laughs. 

 

"Why are they here, Ollie?" 

 

Oliver comes around his desk. "Dr. Lam is here to sonogram. You brought the machine?" Oliver asks him. 

 

"I can do a fetal heartbeat with this." Dr Lam pulls a device from his bag. "If there is one then we will, of course move onto blood work to make sure everything is fine with the baby and the mother."

 

Oliver nods while Laurel's face drains of any color it held. 

 

"And Jean is here because if you are pregnant,  _ YOU  _ will sign papers giving me custody of the child." 

 

"I won't let him touch me or allow you to take our baby." Laurel shouts. 

 

"If you two could excuse us for a moment." Oliver asks. They both nod and exit his office. 

 

Oliver grabs Laurel by the arm, "You will do as I say. Did you honestly think you could just say you're pregnant and I would divorce my wife and marry you? Really?" 

 

She nods, "Yes, of course.  _ WE _ are in love." 

 

Oliver scoffs, "If you are pregnant, and if it were mine...I would take it and raise it with my wife. My family has all the power in this town. You are nothing, a nobody. I could destroy you with a snap of my finger...." 

 

Laurel recoils, "You...you wouldn't do that to me." She says softly. 

 

"Oh, I would, Laurel. Do not doubt what I will do to protect my wife." He moves closer to her, intimidating her, "Felicity is my world. I love her more than anything on this earth. I will fight for her, I would die for her...killing you would be just another body on my list." He knows his eyes become like an animal’s as he looks at her. He wants her scared. He wants her to know he isn't playing games with her. 

 

"Now...do I need to call the doctor back in here or do you want to admit you're lying?" 

 

She shakes her head, "I just want you to love me." She cries. 

 

"I don't love you. I'm sorry if that hurts, but I don't. I never will. Baby or no baby, I am  _ NEVER _ going to love you or want to be with you." 

 

Laurel starts crying harder, "Why can't you love me?" 

 

Oliver almost feels guilty, but he knows her too well to fall for her tricks, "It doesn't matter. All that matters is I don't love you. I don't want to be with you. I am not my father. I will not take other women to bed and hurt my wife." 

 

Laurel grabs her bag and flees the room. Jean and Dr. Lam both leave after her. Oliver sits back in his chair. He really hopes that is the last he ever has to deal with Laurel Lance. He calls Digg and asks him to put a tail on her to make sure she leaves Felicity alone. Digg will put one of their best men on the case. 

 

==============================================

 

Felicity decided after leaving Oliver at the office to be a better wife. She decided to cook him a dinner. She has never cooked before in her life. She either ate with her parents or picked up something from the cafeteria at work. Felicity is now looking at the mess in the kitchen and the food that is definitely not going to be edible. She does what any grown married woman would do! She calls her Mom. 

 

She grabs her phone and dials her Mom. When she hears Donna's voice Felicity starts to cry. "Mommmmmmm." 

 

"Felicity, hun, what is wrong?" Donna is clearly worried about her little girl. 

 

Felicity can't speak for several minutes. Finally she gets herself under control, "I am calling because I can't cook my husband a dinner! What kind of wife am I?" She sniffles and then the verbal diarrhea starts and she is helpless to stop it, "Laurel is saying she's pregnant with Oliver's baby--how can I compete with her? Mom, she is beautiful and put together and everything the Mainlanders want in a woman! I'm just... _ ME _ ." She weeps. 

 

Donna allows her to cry. Finally when Felicity's sob let up, her mom speaks up, "Baby..Oliver didn't marry you for your cooking skills. Order some dinner and put it on the table. He will appreciate the effort." 

 

"Really?" Felicity asks sounding like a little girl again. 

 

"Yes, hun." 

 

Felicity sniffles, "Okay. I can do that." 

 

"You bet your ass you can!" Donna cheers. Then Donna turns serious, "Now, what about this Laurel and being pregnant?" 

 

"Oliver assures me she isn't, but she is telling people she is and he will take care of it." Felicity offers half heartedly. She trusts Oliver and believes in him, but she is sad. 

 

"You let him and if he doesn't, you make sure you do. Protect what is yours, baby girl." 

 

"I will." 

 

"Are you okay, baby?" 

 

Felicity debates her answer in her head before speaking, "The Mainland is not what I expected. I can handle it. I can handle anything with Oliver by my side." 

 

"The marriage is okay?" 

 

Felicity smiles, "Yes, Mom. He is amazing. He takes such good care of me and puts my needs first. He is an amazing man. I've never been happier." 

 

"I am so happy for you, my sweet girl." Donna's happiness clear in her voice, "Do you feel better now?"

 

Felicity blows her nose before answering, "Yes. I just needed to talk to you about it." She says sheepishly. 

 

"We all need our parents at times. Just remember to lean on your husband. He loves you and only you. The way that man looks at you....it's special. Don't doubt him." 

 

"Thanks, Mom." Felicity misses her mom so much, "I need to go order dinner for my husband." 

 

"I love you, baby girl." 

 

"I love you, too, Mom." Felicity disconnects the call feeling much better. 

 

The front door opens and Oliver comes in. He smiles at her then sees the kitchen. Felicity rocks back on her heels and smiles, "I tried to cook...." 

 

Oliver slips off his jacket then pulls his tie off while looking at the kitchen. He turns to her, "You wanted to cook for me?" 

 

She nods sheepishly, "I did." 

 

Oliver smiles brightly and moves to hug her, "No one has ever tried to cook for me before." 

 

"Don't get too excited...it all burned up." She moves back and makes an explosion motion with her hands, "Poof! Gone." 

 

Oliver laughs and pulls her into his side, "It's the thought that counts." 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Always." He kisses her temple. He walks away, "Lucky for you I learned to cook." 

 

"You can cook?" 

 

He tilts his head, "Doubting me, Mrs. Queen?" 

 

"Never." She shakes her head. 

 

Oliver cleans up her mess then cooks an amazing dinner. Felicity is floored by how good it is. "Who taught you?" 

 

"Raisa and Digg." He says as he takes a bite of his perfectly cooked steak, "She taught me gourmet meals. Digg made me learn about protein and carbs, the fuel I need for my body to perform better." 

 

She smiles and waggles her eyebrows, "Yay, Digg." 

 

Oliver blushes and smiles. Then his face turns serious, "I took care of the Laurel situation. She will not be a problem." 

 

Felicity puts down her fork, "Did you kill her?" 

 

Oliver looks hurt, "No."  

 

"I am sorry...I was joking. Not funny, obviously." She takes his hand. "Thank you for handling it." 

 

Oliver tells her what he did. Felicity is impressed by his planning and execution of his plan, "Remind me never to cross you." 

 

"I could never be mean to you, ever. I don't care what you do or have done." He promises her. 

 

"I love you." She moves to sit in his lap, "I am so lucky to have you." 

 

"I love you, too...let's go to bed." He stands up swooping her up in his arms. 

 

"Did you get enough the last few days?" 

 

Oliver lifts an eyebrow, "Of you? Not possible." 

 


	13. bonds

"No, absolutely not." Felicity tells Thea. She is in a dress shop wearing a dress that costs way too much, shows way too much skin and is sexy as hell. She looks at herself again. Oliver would go crazy and not in the good way. Well, in the best way until they're in public. She smiles and bites her lip. 

"Tell her, she looks ah- mazing in that dress." Thea looks to Sin, "Will you tell her she should get the dress?" 

Sin looks between the two of them, "I am just the somewhat hired help..." 

Felicity walks over to Sin, "You are so much more than that." She hugs the young woman, "You are like my first baby!" 

Sin cuddles into her. "Aren't kids like pancakes and you toss the first one away?" 

"Oh, she thinks she is getting away from me?" Felicity takes her face in her palm and squeezes, "I will never let you go...." 

Sin laughs, "Great...." 

Felicity knows the young girl secretly adores her and Oliver. Her more than Oliver, as they've become close in the time she's been with them. 

"I am not buying this dress." Felicity walks away from Sin and tells Thea. 

Sin smiles, "She's right, Miss Queen--sorry Thea-- she can't get that dress. Oliver will kill any man who looks at her. If he lets her out of the loft. I can only imagine the damage...or other things..." 

Felicity looks between the two girls, "I am SO getting the dress." 

She hears them high five when she enters the dressing room. She smiles. They are great friends to her. She has never had a lot of friends, but they make the loss of Caitlin and Barry a bit easier. She misses her life on the island, but would not go back if it meant losing Oliver. Life on the Mainland isn’t easy, but she has Oliver and their love plus her new family that she loves. Well, okay, not Robert but the rest she loves. 

She looks at herself in the dress. It is black with cut outs strategically placed. She bites her lip thinking about Oliver seeing her in this dress again. She unzips the dress and changes into her jeans and t-shirt. 

Felicity pays for the dress and asks them to deliver it to her loft. It is for the annual QC gala. The three of them walk in and out of several boutiques shopping for Thea's graduation and a dress for Felicity to wear, too. 

"Sin, you need a new dress, too." Thea announces. 

"Oh, am I working that night?" Sin asks. 

Thea shakes her head, "NO. You have to come! I need someone close to my age there." 

Sin's eyes fill with tears, "I-I...." 

Felicity hugs her again, "No words are needed. We love you." She sighs, "You're stuck with us now." 

The three laugh as they exit the last shop of the day. They all stop laughing when they see Laurel, Sara and someone Felicity doesn't know. 

"Mrs. Lance...Sara...Laurel..." Thea says each one with disdain, "Have you met my sister-in-law, Felicity?" 

Sara smiles, "I have. Hey." 

Felicity nods. "Laurel and I had an encounter..." 

Mrs. Lance is staring at Thea, "I need some air..." She turns and walks inside.   
Weird...this might explain Laurel. Felicity watches the other woman. 

"Are you buying your dress for the Gala?" Sara asks Felicity. 

"Yeah. My first one so I had to bring in reinforcements." She looks to the other girls. 

"Ollie usually takes me." Laurel announces. 

Thea rolls her eyes, "And now he is taking his wife." 

Sara hides a giggle as Sin laughs out loud, "Wow, Thea keeping it real." 

Thea shrugs, "I am just stating facts. Laurel is the past, thank goodness." 

Laurel grabs her arm, "Someday you're going to fall off that high horse of yours. Reality won't be pretty for you." Laurel moves closer and whispers, "I know things..." 

Thea gasps, "Really? I thought all you were good for was being my big brother's whore." 

Laurel is about to slap Thea when Felicity grabs her hand, "You hit her and you will be arrested, I promise you." She turns to her companions."Thea, Sin...let's go. Oliver will be worried if we aren't home soon." She smiles at Laurel then a real smile at Sara.

=======================================  
Oliver walks into his Dad's office, "You wanted to see me?"   
Robert stands up and walks over to his son. He pats Oliver on the back, "You have a fight tomorrow." 

"T--tomorrow? Usually there is at least a week’s notice." 

Robert grins, "Yes, but this is a big one. Secret. It will be in the basement of the Manor." 

Oliver’s eyes bulge and his throat goes dry. They've never had one at the Manor before. "Tomorrow is the gala." 

"A perfect cover for us." Robert notes. 

"What am I fighting for this time?" 

Robert looks Oliver over, "I rather not say." 

"Then I won't fight."

Robert walks over to his son, "You will do as I say or tomorrow I auction off that hot little piece of ass you married. Got it?" 

Oliver looks at him. He knows his Dad is serious. There are very few things that matter to him. Felicity is the biggest one of all. "Once. This will work once. You try this shit again...I will end you." Oliver's voice is low and controlled. "She is not a weak spot for me...she is the kill switch FOR YOU." 

Oliver walks out of his Dad's office. He looks at his watch. It is already late enough for him to leave without issue. He gave Sara the afternoon off so he can leave right away. He needs to see his wife. She has the amazing ability to calm him down and make everything okay. 

"Digg, you ready?" Oliver asks briskly. 

"Uh, yeah...you okay?" Digg asks as they enter the elevator. 

"I have a fight tomorrow....at the manor."

Digg looks at worried, "There are never fights at your home. What is up?" 

"I don't know nor do I know what the prize is going to be." Oliver responds. 

"THAT cannot be good." 

Oliver nods. "None of this is good or right. My dad is up to something." 

Oliver knows whatever Robert Queen is up to, it isn't good for anyone but Robert Queen. The rest of his family and the world be damned. 

============================================

Moira Queen is in her room taking off her makeup when her husband walks in. He hasn't come to her room in years. She is certain this isn't about sex or a marital discussion. 

She turns around to watch him once she is done. He is looking around her room. She has no idea what he is looking for, but knowing Robert, it is to throw her off. She doesn't allow it. She will not break first.

"The gala tomorrow will feature a fight in the basement." 

Moira looks worried, "Normal people will be here. We cannot simply slip away for a fight from our own party." 

Robert sighs, "Yes, we can. We are able to do anything we want when we want." 

"It will be dangerous." Moira reminds him. 

"I know what I'm doing, Moira. It will be fine." Robert tells her. 

"What is the fight over? Another hotel? A new girl for you to rut until you tire of her?" 

Robert smiles, "You will find out tomorrow."

Robert leaves the room. Moira turns back around. She needs to find out exactly what is happening by the time the gala starts tomorrow. Robert Queen is keeping a secret is never a good thing for her or her family.

============================================

Felicity is putting her things away when Oliver comes in the bedroom. She smiles at him and he doesn't smile back. She hangs her dress quickly, "Did something happen after I left?" 

Oliver has taken off his suit jacket and tie. He starts to roll up his sleeves which distracts her for a moment. Then she sees his eyes. He is worried. 

He sits on the chaise lounge in the bedroom. He moves his arm beckoning her to come to him. She walks over to him and sits between his legs curled into his side. 

"Oliver?" 

He kisses her chastely. He pulls back, "I have a fight tomorrow." 

"So soon?" Felicity's blood runs ice cold. 

"Yeah...I don't know what I'm fighting for. Dad won't tell me." 

Felicity searches his face, "He always tells you, right?" 

He nods. He looks away. "He threatened you if I refuse to fight..." 

Felicity closes her eyes. When she opens them, "Oliver..." She cups his cheek, "what did he say?"

Oliver looks away, but not before she sees anger flare in his eyes. He looks back to her, "I won't allow it to happen." 

She smiles at him. She believes him completely, "I know." She kisses him softly, "What did he say?" 

Oliver takes a deep breath. Felicity can tell it is very upsetting, "That he would take you and auction you off." 

She gasps. She knew Robert was an awful human being. She doesn't doubt he would do it--oh god...She stands up and moves to the windows of the loft's bedroom. She wraps her arms around herself. She feels Oliver approach her. He wraps his arms around her, "I won't allow him to touch you. To hurt you. Not ever..." He turns her to him, "Do you understand?" 

She nods. She knows Oliver will do anything to protect her. She will do the same for him. She looks into his eyes and KNOWS now is the time. She has to protect them from Robert and their secret. 

 

=========================================

Oliver is watching his wife's face. He watches her swallow hard with her eyes closed. When they open, she moves him back to sit down. 

She sits back down facing him. She holds his hand, "I love you, Oliver. I think I've loved you since I first saw you. I wanted you...I wanted you to want me and I don't mean my body." 

"I love you, too." Oliver tells her. He is scared. He doesn't know what she is about to say, but he thinks it will change everything. 

"I have to tell you something. I am so scared it will make you hate me...leave me." Felicity says with a trembling voice. 

"Hey...Felicity?" He says her name so softly, "You can tell me anything." 

She closes her eyes and nods. She opens them and looks him in the eyes, "Your Dad told me if I didn't accept you and your marriage proposal--If I didn't come here...he would turn the island over to Slade, which at the time was scary as hell." The tears are flowing from both their eyes, "He would send my mom away and my friends and family would be destroyed....he also said I could never tell you or else." 

Oliver feels the anger start in the pit of his stomach and spread throughout his body. His stomach turns, his heart rate accelerates and he starts to sweat. He drops her hand and stands up. It is his turn to stand by the windows. 

Oh god....she doesn't love him. His Dad bought her the way he bought all those other women. He wants to hate her, hate his dad, but how can he when he asked his dad to do this to her. 

He runs to the bathroom and vomits everything in his stomach. He feels Felicity rubbing his back. How can she stand to touch him when he did this to her? 

When he is done he stands up. He flushes away his mess and hopes it isn't an analogy for his life. He moves to the sink washes his hands and brushes his teeth. 

"You're free. I won't let him hurt you." He looks down at her.   
It will kill him to watch her go, but he will not keep her here with him. She doesn't deserve this life. She never wanted to marry him. He isn't stupid, he knows his dad wouldn't need to threaten her if she had wanted him the way he wanted her. 

"Are you kicking me out?" Felicity asks through tears. 

"No. I am setting you free. I never meant for him to force you into this..." Oliver feels sick again, "Oh god....I basically stole your virginity which means I --" He falls to his knees, "Please forgive me..." 

Felicity falls to her knees, "Forgive you for what?" 

"You didn't freely give yourself to me. That is rape, Felicity. I am so sorry." He cries harder and lowers his head. Whether he knew what Robert did or not, he was the one who entered her body and stole her hopes and dreams.

"Oliver..." She tips his chin to look at her. It is the least he can do. Look her in the eye and own his sins against her. 

"Oliver...you DID NOT rape me. You didn't force me. You've always been loving and gentle. IF I really didn't want to marry you, NOTHING and NO ONE would have made me marry you and definitely not have had sex with you...made love with you." 

She wipes his tears as Oliver tries to comprehend what she is saying to him, "I love you...I loved you before we made love. I just couldn't believe YOU could love me. Want me...Robert pushed me a bit, but you were what I wanted...what I still want." 

Oliver feels hope flare in his chest, "Are you sure?" 

She laughs softly, "Yes. Making love to you is awesome. The best thing ever if I'm honest. Being here with you is beyond my wildest dreams. I LOVE YOU. I love our life together." 

Oliver takes her into his arms and they fall back onto the floor. He holds her and says a silent prayer of thanks. She loves him. 

Felicity sits up, "I thought you would be mad I kept a secret from you..." 

Oliver looks up at her, "You loving me always seemed unreal, impossible...unthinkable. I am not mad. I'm upset you kept it a secret, but if anyone understands my dad and his threats, it is me." 

She shakes her head, "How can you forgive me so easily?" 

Oliver sits up, "Do you love me?" 

"Yes, completely in love with you. I love you." 

"I didn't force you into marriage or sex?" 

She shakes her head at him, "No. Never." 

"Would you have married me without the threat?" Oliver feels his chest constrict and he fears her answer.

She smiles brightly, "Would you have come to the island and woo me? Date me? Wait for me?"

He smiles back at her, "I would have woo'd you so hard." 

"Then I would have made love to you and married you.....even without the woo'ing." She kisses him. He can't help but grin and kiss her. 

"I was not allowed to tell you...I don't know why I felt I should honor his words more than our vows." Felicity confesses. 

Oliver makes a soft snort, "Because he is who he is. He is ruthless and soulless. You did the right thing."

"How can you just forgive me?" 

"I've kept his secrets and done his will for years. I grew up with him. No one understands him like I do except maybe my mom." 

Felicity moves to him and kisses him. She pushes him onto his back. She straddles him as she pulls off her tee shirt. She unhooks her bra and tosses it aside. She stands over him and sheds her jeans and socks. 

He gets the hint and rids himself of all his clothes while staying on the floor. He lays back and she lowers herself and straddles his lap. She lines herself up with him then impales herself with his cock. They both moan. 

Oliver sits up and wraps her legs around him. They slowly make love. A rebirth for them both and their marriage. "I love you, Felicity." He pants softly. 

"I love you, too, Oliver." She moves up and down on him. "You are all I want forever." 

Oliver moves his hand to her clit and rubs circles around her tiny bundle of nerves. He feels her contract around him. She lets out a long moan then smiles at him. 

"Felicity...I--" Oliver can't voice it. He needs to come. He needs it so bad.

"I know..." She whispers, "Yes..." 

Oliver picks her up and carries her to the bed falling out of her for a moment. He lays her on the edge of their bed. He thrust back into her and she screams, coming again. Oliver thrusts into her hard and fast. Oliver starts to come as she sits up and uses her legs to pull him in even more. 

"Bite me...Oliver, please... make me yours forever...." She pleads, 

Oliver's alpha roars to life and he bites her neck. Oh god...he is overcome with his orgasm. His whole body seems to be seizing and grinding into her. Then when he thinks it can't get better she bites his neck and fireworks go off in his body. Oliver feels something new coursing through his veins. He can feel her...not just her body, but her soul. 

When they both finally return to earth Oliver is under her. He laughs and wonders how that happened. He looks up into her eyes, "I--I feel so---"

She nods, "Yeah, me, too...."

Oliver flips them, "I need to get a towel and clean us both." 

He walks to the bathroom. He grabs a towel, turns on the water then sees his neck. He drops the towel and touches her bite mark on him. It is already healing. He will need to cover it. This is between them and no one else. He is hers forever. 

Oliver cleans himself and then returns to their room to clean his wife, his Omega...his bond mate. He cleans her gently then tosses the towel towards the bathroom. He lifts her hair to see his mark on her. He sighs in perfect contentment. 

He drags her down on the bed with him. They fall asleep in each other's arms. Oliver will deal with his dad and his fight tomorrow. Tonight he is going to take a nap, wake his wife, then make love to her and after that, maybe eat some food.


	14. the gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay...I have had a lot of family stuff going on and had to deal with it. The good news is the rest of the story is written, the beta has done her magic and edits are mostly done! So, I hope to post every Friday until the end. Yay?

CHAPTER 14 THE TIES THAT BIND

The gala is in full swing when Oliver and Felicity arrive. He greets several of his parents' friends and some of his own. He introduces his wife proudly to many of his old friends. He has his hand on Felicity's back. The dress she is wearing leaves most of her back bare. It is driving him insane. She looks at him every few minutes with lust. He can't wait to get home. 

"Oliver." 

"Dad, Mom." He kisses his Mom's cheek. 

"One hour and we need you downstairs." Robert tells them, "Felicity, if you rather stay up here..."

"I do not. I will be with my husband." Felicity cuts him off. 

Oliver squeezes her harder to his side. Robert motions for Oliver to follow him. They walk up to the bar. Oliver drinks nothing, but his Dad downs a shot. 

"Tonight is special so I want you to be at the top of your game." 

"Are you going to tell me what I am fighting for?" Oliver asks. 

Robert smiles, "You will find out when the time is right." He walks off.   
================================================

Felicity is anxiously waiting for her husband. She finally sees him headed her way. She turns to say something when Moira sees something or someone and flees. Felicity turns around to see the Lance family. She looks around for a drink. This isn't going to end well. Oliver turns to her. She feels him stiffen beside her and knows this won't be fun.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lance." Oliver says politely with zero warmth. He turns to Sara, "Hello, Sara..." He looks at Laurel, "Laurel." He says coldly. 

Felicity watches the entire family. Mr. Lance seems resigned. Mrs. Lance looks like she stepped in vomit. Sara is her usual jovial self and Laurel looks like she wants to kill Felicity. She decides they must not be a very happy family. 

"You've all met my wife?" Oliver asks. 

"I have not had the pleasure." Mr. Lance reaches out and shakes Felicity's hand. "Mrs. Queen." 

Felicity shakes her head, "Please call me Felicity. Moira is Mrs. Queen." She replies. Mr. Lance doesn't seem to like what she said. Felicity surmises he must not like the Queen family that much. 

"Ollie...." Laurel says and all eyes turn to her, "I miss you..." 

Oliver pulls Felicity into his side. "Laurel, enough. I am happily married now." 

Mrs. Lance snorts, "And what changes? Your father has a number of women and your mother....well, she isn't innocent either." 

Felicity is shocked to hear this. Moira is practically a saint. Felicity would have killed Robert by now. Felicity is offended on behalf of her family, "Are you saying, you wish your daughter to be my husband's mistress?" 

Dinah Lance shrugs, "Why not? At this point, what does it matter?" 

Oliver interjects before Felicity can tell her exactly why it matters. "Dinah is right. It doesn't matter, but not for those reasons. It is a moot point. I am happily and faithfully married to my wife." He pulls her tight against him and kisses her softly. He leads her away from that family. 

They are out of earshot when she turns to him, "What did Mrs. Lance mean about the two families?" 

Oliver sighs, "I did have affairs with both Sara and Laurel...that did overlap a bit." 

Felicity studies him. She's never asked him much about his sex life before her, "At the same time?" 

Oliver looks disgusted, "NO! I am not that awful. I meant Laurel thought that we were monogamous...I did not." 

She sends him a look and he blushes, "I admit I was a bastard, okay." He kisses her temple, "But now I have you and you saved me." 

She giggles as he smiled broadly and leads her around the room to meet and greet.

=========================================

 

Oliver and Felicity walk around the party until they find Thea and Sin. Thea is comforting Sin. Felicity leaves his arms and runs to Sin, "What is wrong?"

Thea looks at Oliver, "Dad is selling her contract tonight." 

Oliver sighs, "I paid for most of your debts. He can't."

Sin looks at him, "We both know Robert Queen can and will do whatever he wants." 

Oliver looks to his wife. He wants to go confront his Dad, but is scared to leave his Felicity. "Thea take Sin to your room. Dad won't look for her there. If I can't solve this....we will help you run." 

Sin shakes her head, "He will kill you." 

"No, he won't." Oliver tells her as he sends the girls away. 

Felicity looks at him, "I know what you're thinking. I'm not leaving you before a fight....I will go for a nice long walk around the garden while you go speak to him." 

Oliver wants to argue, but he knows there is no way Felicity will leave. He wants to send her to the island and keep her safe. He knows better than to try and decide anything for her. He nods and watches her go. He turns to find his Dad. Oliver feels the need to fight which luckily will happen soon. 

===========================================

Felicity slips outside to the garden. It is a nice night out if a bit cold. Several couples and groups of people are all around the huge garden. She follows the path to the gazebo that over looks the water. She misses being close to the water even though Starling City is on the ocean, but it's not like the island. 

Felicity is watching the water and trying not to think about her husband or father-in-law and what could be happening. There is a loud thump when someone jumps off the top of the gazebo and lands by the opening. 

"Hey..." He says as he stands up. 

Felicity looks at him. She knows him, but can't place from where. He steps up into the gazebo. He smiles at her. 

"Hi. Felicity Smoak...Queen." She smiles at him. 

"I know who you are. Everyone knows that Oliver Queen landed quite the beautiful Omega wife...by the way, I'm Adrian Chase." 

Felicity remembers him from her first fight night here in the city. HIs brother died in the ring. She smiles softly, "I am sorry for your loss." 

"Thanks." He smiles at her. 

"You fighting tonight?" 

Adrian shakes his head, "No. My parents are selling everything they own...probably including me and my precious Alpha DNA." He tells her. 

"Sell your DNA?" Felicity asks. 

Adrian blushes and smiles at her. It is the kind of smile a woman swoons over. He is very handsome in his own way. 

"Put me out to stud. People will pay good money for a true Alpha from one of the top families DNA...overseas and on private islands I can earn back most of what my parents lost."

She watches as his mask falls for a moment as he looks out over the water. When he turns back to her his mask is carefully back in place. 

"Do YOU want to do that?" She asks him. She doubts he will answer her honestly, but she wants to give him the option. 

He smirks, "Live my life only for getting off? It beats being beaten to death in a ring surrounded by high society pretending to be better than the 'normal' people." He turns to her, "People offer my parents two hundred and fifty thousand dollars per load. If they want it from the source the old fashion way...it is a cool million plus for every time. It'll still take years to get back the bulk of the money they lost." 

Felicity shakes her head, "They gambled and they lost...why should you have to do this?" 

"I am their son. I'm not built to have a normal job or live a normal life. This...." He waves his arms around, "is the only life I know. I can't leave it nor do I want to leave it." 

She can't believe anyone would want that life, but she chooses not to judge him or his parents. She doesn't understand this life or the people who love it. She just hopes the best for Adrian.

"As an Omega female you could make ten times what I make...you should think about it." 

She shakes her head, "Oliver is the only man for me." 

Adrian laughs. It is a cold laugh, "Do you think he won't sell you if it comes down to it?" 

"No, he won't. We are married and we love one another." Felicity assures him. 

Adrian studies her for a moment. She stays still hoping he finds what he seeks. He smiles at her after a few moments, "Oliver is luckier than I thought." He looks up towards the main house, "You better get in there. The fights will start as soon as the auction is over."

"Oh, I didn't know items were being auctioned tonight." 

He laughs and she knows this time it is at her, "My sperm and some humans....maybe an Omega. I heard someone has one coming on the market soon." 

Felicity feels her stomach roll at the thought of selling human beings or even prostitution which is what Adrian will be doing. She wrinkles her nose, "I guess I should....good luck Adrian." 

He doesn't say anything just looks at her sadly, "You, too. I hope you survive this mess." 

She looks at him one last time before leaving the gazebo. 

====================================

Oliver finds his Dad in the basement overseeing preparations for the fight. His dad made the huge basement into a decent fighting space. There is a ring, though not on a platform, there is seating all around small tables with seats surrounding the tables. It is brighter down here since the walls are all white, but he is certain the lights will dim to make it seem seedy. 

"Dad." 

Robert turns to him from his spot looking down into the basement, "Son!" Robert looks him over, "What's wrong?" 

"You're trying to take Sin from us?" 

Robert turns back to watch the staff, "Felicity is too attached. She should be giving me a grandchild not mothering that girl." 

Oliver takes a deep breath, "We aren't ready for a baby, yet." 

Robert looks over at his son, "Your readiness doesn't matter to me. What matters is a rightful, legitimate male heir for our family." 

Oliver laughs, "You know our name is Queen, but we aren't actual royalty right?" 

Robert stares at him, "We are the closest thing to it. Everyone wants to be us, be our friends, our lovers...anything we want them to be as long as they can be around us. Don't for a minute think that comes naturally. I built this....you need to carry it on." 

Oliver has heard all this before. This whole idea of them being better than anyone else is stupid. He doesn't care about any of it. He could leave it all behind as long as Felicity is by his side. 

"What if I don't want it?" Oliver asks his Dad. 

Oliver steps back at the look on his father's face, "Then I will take everything from you until you DO want it all back. I will start with your wife." 

Oliver grabs his dad before he even thinks it through, "I told you...ONCE. You can use her once. You even think of touching my Omega and I will kill you slowly and painfully, Old Man. You only have the power I win you and give you."

Robert smiles, "Being a true Alpha has made you stronger. Good. Now, come with me." 

Oliver follows his Dad back up to the party, "Do you see these people?" 

"Yes." Oliver looks around the party. He sees people he's known his whole life. 

"Every single one of them is controlled by me. Some think they are my equal, our equal but they're not. Anything they have is due to my generosity. Some of them are alive because I want it...for now. At any point, I can take everything from everyone in this room." 

Robert turns fully to his son and Oliver faces him, "That is your legacy as my only legitimate male heir. ALL of this is yours." Robert smirks, "Look..." He points. 

Oliver follows his father’s nod. He sees Felicity slip into the house. She seems to be looking for him. Then Adrian Chase comes in not long after. 

"Nothing happened between them, but Adrian wants her. Look at how his eyes follow her, how he scents her...now, look at the other Alphas....some are older, wiser and hide it better but they would all kill to have her." 

Oliver looks to his Dad, "What is your point?" 

Robert looks his son in the eye, "My point? You, like them, have what I allow you to have. Even in death, I own you. I own all of you." Robert smiles at his son, "I changed my mind...you aren't fighting. I have a better fight for tonight. Enjoy the reprieve." 

Oliver watches his dad walk off. His stomach is full of lead, his heart aches and his chest is constricted. He cannot lose Felicity. He can take anything but losing her. 

"Oliver?" 

He turns to see his mom. He is a little boy who needs his mommy. He walks to her outstretched arms. "He won't take her from you, my beautiful boy. I promise." 

Oliver only nods as he fights the tears threatening to fall. 

==================================================

"I'm not fighting tonight." 

"What?" Felicity is happy but shocked. 

"Dad has other plans for tonight." Oliver tells her as he leads her down the stairs to the basement below. 

"That sounds like good news...yet, I fear it is not." Felicity whispers back. 

"Go with that feeling." Oliver tells her looking around them. 

"Do you have any idea who is fighting?" Felicity is trying to figure out Robert's game. 

"None. I don't see any of the people I normally would at this fight. There are none of the normal gamblers here who come from out of town. There is none of the paid fighters trainers here." 

They arrive in the room where the match will take place. Felicity sees Moira and Thea. She knows Sin is still up in Thea's room awaiting a plan. Oliver leads them to the table and pulls out her chair. He sits beside her. All four of them look at one another nervously. Their table is pushed together with two other tables and is marked "Reserved".

Felicity leans over to Moira, "Any ideas who is assigned the other tables or who is fighting?" 

Moira shakes her head, "This seems like one of Robert's power plays. He wants to get in our heads." 

Felicity nods. She smiles to Thea before grabbing Oliver's hand. He pulls her chair closer to his and takes her into his arms. She feels safe, but knows it is a false sense of security. Whatever is about to happen terrifies her.

Malcolm and Tommy Merlyn along with dates sit at one of the tables. Felicity nods at the men and their dates. Felicity didn't recognize the women and really didn't care to learn them. She was too nervous about what was about to happen. 

"Moira...." 

Felicity looks to see Mr. Lance with his family being shown to the table. Mr. Lance helped his daughters and wife into their seats before taking his own next to Moira. 

Mrs. Lance seems upset while Laurel stares at Oliver who is trying to avoid eye contact with her. Sara is talking to Tommy while...oh. Hmmm...Mr. Lance and Moira seem to stare at one another. Before Felicity can think too much of it, the lights flicker and Robert appears in the middle of the ring.

Robert is smiling brightly and looking around. The crowd quiets and waits. When Robert beings to speak, Felicity feels chills run down her spine. 

"Tonight was meant to be a fight by my son and a man who betrayed me. Unfortunately, that man took his own life rather than enter the ring." He laughs and much of the crowd joins him. 

Felicity looks around to see them clearly entertained by the thought of someone killing himself rather than deal with Robert and fighting Oliver. Felicity and Oliver lock eyes. She smiles reassuringly at him. It is not his fault that he is that feared, and to be honest, she likes that people fear him and he is so good at fighting. His ability and strength allow him to come home to her. It is selfish of her, but she loves him and needs him.

Robert continues, "I wondered what I could offer you, my friend." He is walking around the ring, "I thought of fighting again. Father vs. Son. I love my son too much to hurt him like that." Robert lies to the room. 

Oliver snorts but smiles to keep up appearances while Felicity just looks at her father-in-law. The rest of their table seem to be doing the same. 

=============================================

Oliver feels the adrenaline building in his system. He wants to fight, he wants to make his dad squirm, but most of all he wants to keep his loved ones safe. Something is telling them they are not safe. No one in this room is safe. 

"My decision was made for me when I found a traitor. Someone I allowed to live on the condition he never return to Starling City and never contact my family." 

Oliver looks to his mom and she looks at him. Both of them fearing what is about to happen. Robert couldn't know, could he? Suddenly a cage on wheels is rolled into the room. It is covered with a tarp. 

Oliver now realizes why there isn't a stage, only a fence which is open so he can enter the cage.  
Robert exits the cage. "Who to fight this traitor? Who could make this interesting since I am retired?" He smiles smugly. The crowd applauds him as he laughs. 

"Then a man came to me. He is looking for a wife....I considered offering my little princess to him." Oliver looks to his sister to see her white as a sheet, "But I have other plans for her on another day." 

Oliver relaxes that today is not the day, but clearly his dad has a plan. Oliver needs to find a way to keep her safe from Robert Queen and whatever plot he has been working on. 

"I asked around and my good friend, Dinah Lance...stand up Dinah." 

Oliver watches Laurel and Sara's mom stand up and take in the praise from his dad. His eyes cut to Sara who looks scared. Dinah sits and Sara smiles at her mom then at Oliver. He turns his attention back to his dad. 

"Years ago, Dinah and I made a deal....the whys of it aren't important, but the time has come for me to make good on my side...so tonight-- Mick Rory..." 

The crowd goes nuts. Mick is one of the best fighters Starling City has ever seen. He is older than most, but good. Oliver has only fought him once. Oliver won. Barely. 

He sees Mick come out in boxers looking ready for a fight. Oliver wonders what Mick has to do with Dinah Lance and his Dad. 

"Mick here and the man in the cage will fight for the hand of Laurel Lance!" 

Oliver hears Laurel gasp. He looks at her and feels compassion. Mick isn't the worst out there, but he isn't the most gentle man either. Oliver may not love or even like Laurel, but he does pity her. Oliver looks to his wife and sees her compassion for another person flowing freely. It is then he realizes that perhaps this is part of their bond. He feels his wife’s emotions. 

"Mom! What have you done?" Laurel asks through tears. 

"I found you a mate, dear. You wanted to marry and now you will. Robert promised you a good match." She smiles. 

"Daddy..." Laurel pleads to her Dad. 

Everyone in this room knows there is nothing Quentin Lance can do for his daughter. There is nothing anyone can do. At the end of this fight, Laurel will marry Mick Rory. 

Oliver takes Felicity's hand. She leans into him, "I can't believe her mom and your dad would do this to her. I don't like her, but this seems cruel." 

Oliver nods, "It is." He once again is thankful for his own wife. He married for love and has found so much more with his wife. Oliver's attention is drawn from his thoughts by Quentin and Dinah arguing through smiles. The old man is clearly irate his wife did this. Oliver can't blame him

"Now...who do we know, aside from Oliver or myself, who would be a worthy opponent?" Robert chuckles, "I decided to keep it all in the family...may I present the traitor, my brother-in-law, Slade Wilson, also known to some of you as Joe Dearden." 

The crowd gasps. Oliver feels defeated. Slade only stayed after delivering Felicity because Moira and Oliver needed him. He had been a help to Oliver and what Moira needed to boost her up. 

The tarp is ripped from the cage and Slade is visible. It is clear he hasn't eaten or slept in days. Robert would torture him before making him fight. Bastard. 

Oliver leans across the table, "Mom...when did you see him last?" 

She looks at the others debating whether to be truthful or not, "Three days ago. You?" 

"Same. Dad must have taken him then....how did he know?" Oliver asks her though he doesn't expect an answer and is met with a blank stare. 

Oliver turns back to the ring. Slade is now out of the cage and it is being wheeled away.   
"Slade you betrayed me. But I am still willing to be generous. If you can beat Mick...you will return to your island, yes, I will even let you keep your share and take a lovely young bride with you." Robert plays to the crowd, "Isn't that nice of me?" 

"Considering the bride? No." Slade deadpans. 

"Play nice, Slade." Robert warns. 

Oliver watches as his dad exits the stage looking at Moira. He clearly wants her to pay. Oliver can't believe this is happening. The fight begins and even starved Slade is doing a good job of holding his own. Mick's reflexes are better and his punches land better. 

After forty-five minutes, the crowd is getting bored. Most fights last less than twenty. Suddenly, fighting is halted. The signal light changes from red to green. 

Moira Queen gasps, "No....." 

Oliver sees tears well up in his mother's eyes. She may have to watch her brother die today. The rest of the crowd goes nuts. Many are screaming encouragement to one fighter or the other. Oliver watches as each man fights for his life and then almost loses his life. 

Oliver is torn between looking at his mom who is quietly weeping in Thea's arms and the fight on the stage. Felicity stands and walks to Moirah. She squats down by his mom's seat and helps console her. Oliver is touched by her compassion. He is about to stand up when the crowd roars. 

Oliver looks to see one man is down. He silently prays it isn't his uncle lying there lifeless. His eyes search for his dad who is standing in front of the winner: Slade Wilson. Oliver sighs in relief. 

"I guess we're all family now....legitimately now." Dinah Lance states flatly. She rises from the table and walks away. 

The rest of the table looks at one another each lost and wondering what is going on. Oliver catches his wife's eyes and she seems to understand something Oliver does not. Life just changed again and Oliver feels this time not for the better.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 THE TIES THAT BIND

 

Oliver, Felicity, the Lances, and Moira are all in Robert Queen's office. They are all silent except for Moira who is softly crying. Felicity walks over to her and hugs her. Oliver watches his wife and mother. He is trying to figure out his father's next move and how to protect his family and friends. Oliver almost wishes he never realized what an asshole his dad was and could think he would make everything okay. Except, that would mean no Felicity and that is unacceptable. 

 

Robert enters the room with a bruised and battered Slade trailing behind him. Oliver watches his dad walk to his desk and wait. 

 

"I know you all want to yell and maybe ask questions, go on." Robert leans against his desk.  Slade stands slightly behind him as Robert addresses the family.

 

Quentin nudges Dinah who moves forward, "Robert...Laurel is a human being and not part of your sick and twisted games. You can't just give her away as a prize. It is illegal." 

 

Oliver watches the devious smile spread across his father's face. He knows that smile very well. His dad knows he's won a game they never knew they were playing. 

 

Robert stands, walks behind his desk then pulls out a file. "You see, Dinah, I can. Laurel signed over her life to me in a debt of servitude." 

 

Laurel gasps, "You said you would give me Ollie!!! I only signed it to get him and make him do what you want. Giving me to this neanderthal was never part of the deal." She yells at Robert with venom dripping from her voice.

 

Robert laughs, "You signed it and it says you are mine to do with as I please. It pleases me to give you to Slade to do with as he wishes....only he may not set you free." Robert looks to Slade, "That I will not allow. She made a deal and I intend for her to keep it. " He turns to Laurel, "If Slade decides to trade you to Oliver or let him play with you--that is between them." He smiles evilly.

 

Oliver looks to his mom only she isn't where she was and he finds her with Slade. Moira is inspecting her brother's injuries. Oliver knows that look well, she does that to him after a huge fight. 

 

Slade looks away from Moira to Robert, "I will take the girl with me. Back to the island." 

 

"You don't have to go back there...Robert tell him he is free now, too." Moira pleads with Robert, " _ TELL HIM! _ " 

 

Slade places his hand on her shoulder, "I want to go back. I am needed there. Laurel will be fine there....of course.." He looks to Robert, "I want to stay in charge of my men."

 

Robert nods, "They are my men. You can continue to be  my point man." Robert walks from the room. His work and mind games are done for tonight. 

 

"Ollie, please?" Laurel begs him. 

 

"I can't help you, Laurel. You signed the papers, but know Slade is a good man and the island is beautiful. You can be happy there if you try....." 

 

"Laurel, I will come for you tomorrow." Slade tells her and allows Moira to lead him from the room. At the door he stops, "Felicity, I need to speak to you before you leave." 

 

She nods. 

 

"Alone." Slade says to Oliver. 

 

"Not happening." Oliver warns. Slade nods and seems to accept Oliver goes where his wife goes.

 

Dinah Lance looks at her husband, "Moira Queen always wins, doesn't she?" 

 

"Not now, Dinah." He replies. "Laurel, we can get you out of the country if you want. I have some friends..." 

 

"No." Laurel says, "Ollie won't know where I am. I will go with Slade and wait for you there." She is looking at Oliver not her dad.  "You are the love of my life...and I will wait forever if I have to." 

 

Oliver just shakes his head, "Don't wait for me. Live your life. Find someone who loves you. That person is not me." 

 

Oliver grabs his wife's hand and walks from the room. He can't save Laurel, but he can and will protect his wife from the bomb that is his dad and his plans. 

 

=================================================

 

Oliver is pulling her towards the front door. 

 

"Oliver, we can't go...Sin...we need to get Slade to take her with him. Keep her safe from your dad and I did agree to meet him." 

 

He smiles at her, "You are remarkable." 

 

She rises to her toes and kisses him, "Thanks for remarking on it." She gives him another soft peck on the cheek, "Now, lets go tell our child she is going with her uncle to the island." She pulls him towards the stairs, "Oh, she can stay in my old house and make her life anything she wants!" She does a little happy dance.

 

They walk up to Thea's room to find the two girls huddled together. "We won...mostly." Felicity tells them. 

 

"What happened?" Sin asks. 

 

"Slade won his freedom and Laurel." Felicity tells them. 

 

"Is that a win?" Thea asks.

 

They all look at each other and no one answers.There is a knock at the door. "Come in." Thea says looking nervously to her big brother. 

 

Slade comes in, "Felicity, we need to talk." 

 

Felicity hugs Sin and Thea, "You can go home with us tonight." 

 

The girls jump up and leave the room. They practically run downstairs to the car, she hopes. 

 

"What do you want with me?" She asks Slade. 

 

He smiles, "I need you to talk to your Dad."

 

"About what?" She asks him. 

 

He moves closer to Oliver and Felicity, "Robert is losing it. This family needs a fallback position. The island can be made safe IF we can get the civilians and mercenaries to work together." 

 

Felicity smiles, "That's brilliant. I will call him tonight on one condition."

 

Slade laughs, "Of course. Name it." 

 

"Take Sin with you. Keep her safe and out of Robert's hands....and be prepared for Thea to arrive." 

 

"What?" Oliver asks. 

 

Felicity turns to him, "She is almost 18 and an Omega. She is worth a lot of money to a man like him. Being his daughter means nothing to him. He tosses people away like garbage." She tells her husband. 

 

"She's right." Slade tells Oliver, "I will be ready for her and have a safe place to hide her." 

 

"I will call my Dad." 

 

"I need to get back to Moira, she is worried. I wish I could take her with me." Slade says sadly, "I hate my parents for doing this to her." 

 

Felicity holds out her hand and Oliver takes it, "We need to get home." 

=============================================

 

Oliver is watching his wife sleep. He is on his side watching her and hoping he can keep her safe. He knows something more is going on with his dad than Robert is letting on. He needs to find out what it is and how to fix things. 

 

"Oliver?" Felicity asks sleepily. She moves closer and he takes her in his arms.

 

"You should be sleeping, Mrs. Queen." He teases her and kisses her forehead. 

 

"I was, but this handsome stud woke me up with his staring."

They both chuckle. 

 

"What is really wrong, Oliver?" 

 

"My Dad." He sighs and rolls onto his back, "He sold Sin. He almost killed my uncle and gave Laurel away as a prize...he is only beginning ..."

 

He watches as his wife sits up and looks down at him, "We are preparing for anything right now." 

 

"I know...I just feel helpless." He confesses.

 

"You're not. We're not. Tomorrow Sin, Laurel and Slade leave for the island. I will give Slade the jumpdrive to give my dad. If all else fails, we go back to the island." 

 

Oliver nods. He knows all that, but he can't help the feeling that something is going to go very wrong. Someone is going to die. He can't lose someone he loves to his dad and his disgusting games. 

 

"Oliver, let's sleep. We have to be up early to meet everyone at the airfield." 

 

She's right. He pulls her back into his arms. He listens to her breathing until it evens out. He kisses the back of her head and moves from the bed slowly.

 

Oliver quickly gets dressed. He puts on sweatpants and a hoodie, in case Felicity wakes up he can tell her he went for a jog. Oliver grabs his house and car keys on his way out the loft front door. 

 

Once he's in his car, he pulls out onto the streets of Starling City. There is very little traffic at four in the morning. He makes the drive through the city and reaches the outskirts of town quickly. He pulls into the Queen Manor drive. 

 

Oliver feels nervous going into the house. This is no longer the house of his youth which was full of warmth for him. Now, it is a cold and manipulative place where everyone is just used for his dad's entertainment. 

 

He parks and jogs up the front steps. He let's himself in and heads towards his dad's office. After a fight, Robert Queen usually celebrates for hours. Oliver hears boisterous laughter and then his father's voice, "Let me find Tommy a mate. I can even find him an Omega."

 

"Thea?" Malcolm counters. 

 

"No. I have other plans for her." Robert replies. 

 

Oliver feels his blood run cold. Thea is almost grown and prime for Robert to do whatever he wants with the young Omega. 

 

"Do I know the family?"  Malcolm asks.

 

Robert chuckles, "Yes, you do. I am going to pull off the greatest match in history. My Dynasty is about to begin. Oliver will knock up his wife soon, then Thea and her Alpha will give me wonderful grandchildren." 

 

"He is better than my Tommy for her?" 

 

Robert chides his friend, "Come now, you know I can't give her to Tommy. I will find Tommy a wonderful Omega. I will even buy him one for your faithful friendship to me." 

 

"I can afford my own Omega for him." Malcolm practically pouts. "How did you get Felicity for Oliver? His body or your money?" 

 

Robert laughs and tells Malcolm what Oliver already knows. "The girl will do what I want when I want and how I want it to keep her family safe. As soon as she gives Oliver a son, I plan to make her give me another son, too." 

 

"That is cold even for you, Robert." 

 

"Perhaps, but Oliver will tire of her....He might even thank me." 

 

Oliver knocks on the door, "Dad?" He opens the door slowly. 

 

"Oliver, son! What are you doing here?" 

 

Oliver needs to think quick, "I was wondering when my fight is since I thought it was last night." 

 

Robert chuckles, "Wanting to know how much fucking you can do?"

 

"Something like that..." 

 

Oliver sits in one of the chairs in the setting area of his dad's office. He watches the two men. Oliver waits. 

 

"Next weekend. It will be a tough match so you need to train and only train this week. I don't want to see you at the office. _ NO SEX,  _ Oliver. No jacking off...you must win this fight."

 

Oliver nods then looks at his dad, "What is the purse?" 

 

"A company I want when you win." 

 

"And if I don't?" Oliver inquires. 

 

"Don't lose, Oliver." Robert says then downs the rest of his drink. "I need to go and soothe things over with Isabel. She is irate I am not marrying her." 

 

Malcolm and Robert stand. They exchange crude remarks about their lovers and leave. Once it is clear, Oliver tries his Dad's desk. The drawer with his contracts is locked. He can't learn what the family will lose if he loses. He won't lose, but he likes to know what he is fighting for. He tries another drawer. He finds a file marker  **THEA.**

 

Oliver takes the folder out of the drawer and starts to read it. The first pages are his mother's test results, sonograms and other results for Thea. Then he finds that she needed a blood transfusion after she was born and Robert nor Oliver Queen were a match. Robert isn't her birth father. 

 

Oliver searches through the papers looking for answers. He reads about every test Thea had and how his Dad had her tested to see if she was an Omega. There are papers to turn Thea over to Slade on the island, but she came back as an Omega. Robert decided to keep her. The note Oliver reads in the margins makes his whole world shift:  _ Moira will pay for going back to her lover. Thea will be mine to do with as I please... _

 

The next page is a list of bids for his sister. Oliver feels his stomach turn. He grabs the trash can and empties his stomach into it. When he is done he sits the trash out in the hallway. He goes to the liquor cabinet and pours himself a big glass of whiskey. He nurses it for several minutes before he walks back to the file. 

 

He thumbs through the rest of the file. Oliver arrives to the last page which is a marriage contract between Omega: Thea Queen and Alpha: Ronnie Raymond. 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

_ ============================================ _

 

Felicity woke up not long after her husband left their bed. She decided to work on the jumpdrive for Slade to give her Dad. They can't risk Robert learning of their plans. It seemed the easiest way to avoid being caught. She then writes a letter to her mom about Sin and taking care of her. She tells her how much the girl means to her and to love her like she is her own. She then goes back to bed to wait for her husband.

 

Felicity can tell something is wrong with Oliver when he walks back into their bedroom where she is waiting for him. He sees her and looks guilty. 

 

"Where were you?" Felicity is worried. Oliver isn't secretive with her nor does he like to leave her unattended. Whatever it is it must be huge. 

 

Oliver walks over to their bed and sits down facing her on her side of their bed, "I wasn't with another woman. I swear." 

 

Felicity is shocked. "I never thought you were." She cups his cheek, "I know you and I know the man you are and that man wouldn't betray me."

 

Oliver's face lights up, "You trust me...you love me...you really love me, don't you?" 

 

Felicity searches his face and sees the man who has never really known true unconditional love, "I do. I married you because I love you and I stay because I can't imagine my life without you, Oliver. You are my everything." 

 

He moves so quickly she doesn't register it and kisses her. All too soon he pulls back. He smiles at her then she sees his eyes cloud over. She knows he is thinking about whatever he is worried about. 

 

"What is it?" 

 

Oliver stands up. He begins to pace. She waits patiently for him to decide how to tell her. He looks at her, "We need to get Thea to the island." 

 

"Why?" 

 

Oliver pulls out his phone and shows her the pictures he took of the file. Felicity is reading it. She looks up at her husband, "How do we protect her?" 

 

"The island." 

 

Felicity moves from the bed. She is opening and closing drawers. She pulls out jeans and a sweater. She puts them on then grabs her phone, "Hey Thea....I am doing a clothing drive and wondered if you had some clothes to donate." 

 

"Sure, I can do it after we get Sin out of here..." 

 

Felicity doesn't know if their phones are tapped, but she is being cautious, "Do it now, please."  

 

"Is everything okay?"

 

Felicity looks to Oliver, "Yes, everything is perfect. See you later." She hangs up. 

 

"What are you thinking?" Oliver asks her. 

 

"We need to get Thea on that plane one way or another....she will want clothes because she is Thea." 

 

Oliver walks over to his wife and envelopes her in his arms,  "I love you...I am so sorry I dragged you into this." 

 

"As long as I am with you, I don't care where I am." Felicity tells him honestly. 

 

"We need to go if we are going to see Sin off at the airport." Oliver announces. Hand in hand they walk out of their home to go say goodbye."

 

===========================================

 

Oliver pulls onto the tarmac. He doesn't see the Queen jet. He pulls their car up alongside another of the family cars. He stops and parks the car. Oliver sees Slade, Moira, Thea and Sin get slowly out of the car with the door held open by Rob. 

 

Oliver gets out then opens his wife's door. He takes her hand, "Here we go." 

 

They all greet one another with hugs and kisses. Oliver then makes his announcement, "Thea needs to go with Sin and Slade." 

 

" _ WHAT? _ " Thea asks flabbergasted. 

 

"Oliver, you can't be serious. Why?" Moira asks her son. 

 

"Dad is arranging a marriage for her....with Ronnie Raymond." 

 

Thea laughs, "He can't do that! He is my half brother. We aren't hicks!" Thea is right, why didn't he think of that? 

 

"Maybe dad was trying to test me? I saw it." He takes out his phone and shows Thea and their mom. Oliver looks to Felicity who is staring at Slade. 

 

"Moira." Slade says like it is a warning. "Do we need to worry about this?" 

 

"Mom?" Thea asks worried but trying to sound normal. "This is crazy right? Dad is being crazy, right?" 

 

Moira turns from her children. When she turns back to them Oliver sees the tears freely falling. Oliver feels a pit form in his stomach. He moves on instinct to his sister. He puts an arm around her. 

 

Moira looks between her two children. "You both know I was forced to marry Robert. I don't regret you." She says to Oliver, "I could never regret having you or loving you." 

 

Oliver smiles and nods. 

 

Moira looks to her daughter, "My parents let me date whomever I wanted. I fell madly in love with a boy. We dated through high school and college until that bet was made....I loved him. I still do. He loves me....After I gave Robert his son, he left our bed. He took lovers and abandoned me. I didn't care. I had my baby boy and I poured everything into you. All my love, Oliver, was for you." 

 

Moira takes a deep breath before she continues, "I saw my love one day. Robert had somehow arranged for him to find a woman and she became pregnant. My love tells me he doesn't even remember the night he was with her. He was drunk. The woman is in love with Robert and would do anything for him...I think it might be hereditary." She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes and no one else smiles. 

 

Oliver looks to his wife when he hears her sniffle. Felicity moves to Moira and hugs her. Oliver thinks his wife has figured it out and yet he is clueless. 

 

"My love and I met. At first, just coffee and chatting. It felt so good to be with him." She smiles. "Then one day....we made love. We had never done that before, but that day I didn't care about what could happen....I just needed to know him that way. To be with him...just once." 

 

"A few weeks later I realized I was pregnant. I seduced Robert and thought my secret was safe. Now, I realize when Thea was born and needed blood- Robert must have found out." Moira starts to cry, "I am so sorry, Thea....I never meant for you to become a weapon for Robert." 

 

"Who is my dad?" Thea asks. 

 

Moira looks away collecting herself before looking at her daughter, "Quentin Lance. He is my Love." Moira says it with such love and reverence. 

 

Oliver watches his sister. He sees so many emotions pass across her face before she takes a breath and speaks, "Good news, I am not Robert Queen's kid. Go me! Bad news, oh god! Laurel Lance is my sister after all...wow that sucks." She laughs lightly, "Does he know about me?" 

 

Moira nods, "Yes." Moira smiles, "I have kept him up to date on everything. He loves you so very much." 

 

Thea is taking all this in, "Is this why Dinah hates me so much?" 

 

Moira shrugs, "Yes. You are living proof Quentin and I love one another more than anything. You are so special to Quentin." 

 

Thea throws her hands up in the air, "No wonder I could never get away with anything. He was always watching wasn't he?" 

 

Moira laughs, "Yes, sweetheart. It was all he could do for you...and for me."

 

Felicity clears her throat, "Why hasn't Robert used this information?"

 

"No one cheats on him..." Moira tells her. 

 

Another car is approaching only this one isn't an expensive one. It is a modest four door sedan. The Lance family has arrived. This is awkward...

 

====================================================

Felicity is watching as the Lance family car comes to a stop in front of their group, that just learned Dinah is a mistress of Robert or was and Quentin is the love of Moira's life. What a complicated web has been woven with them. 

 

Lance gets out and walks to the trunk to get out Laurel's bags. Dinah helps Laurel out of the backseat. Clearly, Laurel has been crying. Felicity almost feels sorry for her. Sara hops out of the other side and comes over to Felicity and Oliver. "Hey." 

 

"Hey." They say back watching Laurel and her Mom. 

 

"Who died?" Sara asks looking at all the glum faces. 

 

Moira straightens herself then her clothes, "I told Thea the truth about her paternity. Everyone is a bit shocked." She raises her chin a bit. 

 

Quentin drops the suitcases, "What? Why?" 

 

Thea turns to him, "Did you not want me to know?" She accuses him. 

 

He shakes his head, "It has killed me every day of your life to not call you mine. To dote on you and love you...but I had to protect you. So what has changed?" He looks to Moira.

 

"Robert knows and wants to marry her off to Ronnie Raymond." Moira says flatly. 

 

"No! Not after everything that bastard has done." 

 

"Ouch  _ dad _ let's not throw that word around." Thea smarts off. 

 

"Why is your sister calling my dad, dad?" Laurel asks Oliver. 

 

"Because she is..." Oliver states. 

 

"Oh god...." Sometimes Felicity hates her brain, "I just want to know...there is no chance since Dinah and Robert had a thing that Laurel or Sara is his, right?" 

 

Felicity watches as everyone’s faces contort into varying degrees of fear and horror before turning to Dinah, "Laurel is Quentin's." 

 

"Excuse me?" Sara asks a bit pissed off. 

 

Dinah turns to her, "You are a Merlyn....so don't fuck Tommy and we are all fine." 

 

"Do any of you rich people stay faithful?" Sin blurts out, "This is like a really trashy soap opera. "No offense, Mrs. Queen." 

 

Moira laughs, "It is complicated when people don't or can't follow their hearts, dear. I hope you never understand how it is..." 

 

"Do you love Malcolm, mom?" Sara asks her mom. 

 

She shrugs, "Not especially." 

 

Felicity can't believe all the secrets they've all been hiding, but so many things make sense now. She looks to Oliver and stage whispers, "And I thought you would be a boring rich kid...then again, I now see where you get your sexual indiscretion side from.." 

 

He chuckles softly and stage whispers back, "I am just glad I didn't fuck my own sister..." 

 

They smile at each other and he hugs her and Thea to him. At least, that broke all the tension. One thing though, Sin is right-- rich people are  _ freak-y. _

 

Felicity is about to ask about the Queen jet and why it isn't on the tarmac...

 

================================================

 

Just then a plane comes in for a landing. "Where was the jet?" Oliver asks. 

 

Everyone looks to one another and shrugs. It should have been in Starling City. Once the plane stops and the crew gets to work, Oliver and Slade grab the bags to head to the plane. Laurel and Thea have a ton of bags. Sin has one backpack. 

 

As they approach another car pulls up. Robert Queen steps out of the backseat. He looks at his family and grins. A cold chill runs down Oliver's spine. The door to the plane opens and the stairs come down. Before anyone can move Ronnie Raymond's head pops out. He stands on the top step, "Damn it is good to be home." He looks around the airport then walks down the steps. 

 

"And look, my soon-to-be wifey is here to greet me." He walks towards Thea, but Oliver steps in front of her. 

 

"Stay away from her." Oliver warns. 

 

"She is going to be my wife. You can't come between a man and what is his..." Ronnie looks over to Felicity, "Unless you want to exchange Thea for your hot piece of ass of a wife?" 

 

Oliver punches him out. 

 

" _ OLIVER! _ " Robert shouts, "Do not hit your brother." 

 

Oliver looks at him, "Thea is getting on this plane and going...or I quit fighting." 

 

Robert is thinking about it. He nods and Oliver ushers his sister up the steps."Do not come back here, Thea. No matter what he says or does. You will be safe there." He walks back down where Felicity and Sin are hugging goodbye. Slade is saying goodbye to Moira then the two head up the steps into the plane. Laurel says an awkward goodbye to her parents. Oliver waits for her to make a scene, but she gets on the plane without a fuss. 

 

Oliver holds his breath until the plane takes off. 

 

"Now, that is out of the way...time to make the three of you pay...Ronnie, let's go." Robert says. 

 

"You just let my wife leave!" Ronnie whines. 

 

Robert looks to Moira as he answers Ronnie, "Oh, she will be back. I will make sure of it. Let them think they've won....but this game? It is just beginning."

 


	16. Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are...the penultimate chapter. Things are about to get crazy...

CHAPTER 16 THE TIES THAT BIND

The family has been called into the conference room. Felicity is the last to enter as she had a call with China to deal with first...sort of.. Moira is seated to Robert's left, Isabel to his right. Oliver is seated next to Moira. Malcolm and Tommy Merlyn are seated beside Isabel. Though not family, she isn't surprised to see any of them here. Felicity sits down next to her husband. 

Robert watches her carefully before standing up, "You're late." 

She could have been on time, but after China hung up she used a secure source to talk to her dad and find out about the new arrivals on the island. It has been over two months. Life in Starling is scary as they await Robert's next move. 

Felicity and Oliver have found solace with each other and their love. Felicity wouldn't be as strong without Oliver and their bond. Their bond has grown to the point they can feel each other and the other's feelings. Felicity never knew she could love someone so fully. She smiles at Oliver and he smiles that smile that is just for her. 

"Oliver has a fight tomorrow. It will be your last one. If you win, you retire...if you don't well...." He shrugs. 

Felicity gasps and turns to her husband. He wraps an arm around her, "It will be fine..."

Moira stands, "YOU PROMISED ME!" She screams at him. 

He walks to her, "And you my dear promised to be faithful...I guess we both lied."

"You will all attend. It will be quite the event!" He promises them. "Agreed?" 

Everyone nods and accepts they will be spending their evening at the fights. Felicity is scared she will lose her husband...she will watch him die. She knows Robert has no limits on him or doesn't think he does. Will the fight even be fair?

"Now, for the main reason we are here...." Robert walks over to the door of the conference room, "I have decided it is time for my legacy to be revealed. In time, Thea will marry and procreate with Ronnie." Robert looks to his son and smiles, "I hope Oliver and Felicity will give me grandchildren to carry on my name and legacy...but I want more than that. I have decided therefore, my sons will all be part of QC from now on."

 

Robert opens the door, "I would like all of you to meet my son...the one who was stolen from me and hidden away for years, his mother has been punished for this infraction." 

"What did you do?" Isabel asks a quiver in her voice. Felicity thinks Isabel might see her future.

"I had her killed of course. Along with the man posing as my son's father. No one touches what is mine." Robert answers her with such coldness Felicity shivers while Isabel blanches.

The door opens and Felicity gasps, "Barry?" 

"Hey, Felicity...guess you know now why I hate mainlanders and the Queens." Barry replies. His hands are cuffed in front of him. He has clearly been beaten and there are guards standing on either side of him. 

Felicity's heart breaks for her friend. She always thought the Allens had secrets the way they hid or ran whenever QC execs were coming. She had no idea it was this huge or dangerous of a secret. She wonders if her dad knew their secret.

Rob enters next, then Adrian..."What?" Felicity says to herself. Adrian is off to be a sperm donor to the rich and elite.

"Robert...how could you?" Moira asks her husband. 

Robert shrugs, "These are the healthiest, smartest and most useful. My other sons will be put into more menial jobs." He pats each man on his back, "I want to take over the world and with my sons I can and I will." 

Robert turns to Isabel, "When our son is born he will be brought to me." 

"You can't take my child from me!" 

He sneers, "All of you were just a means to an end...my children. My sons! My empire..." 

Felicity looks at Isabel and almost feels sorry for the woman. Isabel truly believed she was different and would be loved by Robert. Felicity knows Robert Queen doesn't know how to love anyone or anything aside from power.

Robert walks over to his computer. His face flashes on the screens around the room. Felicity realizes all of QC will be in on his next announcement. 

"At QC we are a family." He smiles. "As such, tomorrow all of you and your families are invited to a special event at our home." He stops and lets his words sink in, "Arrive at Queen Manor by 6. I look forward to seeing you and your families." 

"What are you doing?" Moira asks her husband. 

Robert looks around the room, "I don't want to spoil my surprise, darling." With that he leaves the room followed by Isabel asking about her future and Malcolm following them both. 

=================================================

Oliver and Felicity walk into their loft after that horrific meeting. Oliver can't help but feel he let his mom down. He has no idea what his dad is going to do to her and the others. He has lost his mind. Felicity pulls on his hand. He looks at her and smiles. She cups his cheek. 

"We can run to the island..." 

He wants nothing more than to run with her. "Would you leave Barry here?" 

He sees her eyes grow big as she remembers Barry, her friend, is here. "For you, I would and I would try to find a way to help him, too." 

He kisses her quickly, "I know you would. We need to stay...well I need to stay and fight literally tomorrow and every day after that." 

"Then so do I. We are a team." She tells him and he believes her. No one has ever had his back the way she does every single day. 

"We need to sleep and then plan for whatever is thrown at us tomorrow. I don't think your dad is done with playing with all of us."   
Oliver sighs, "I don't either." 

They walk hand in hand to their room. They each prepare for bed. Once in bed, Felicity lays her head on his chest, "I don't regret coming here, Oliver. Or marrying you...no matter what happens tomorrow, I don't regret us." 

Oliver feels tears pooling in his eyes, "I could never regret this love we have or having you...I just worry I unwittingly destroyed your life." 

Felicity sits up, "You did not do any such thing. I wasn't really alive before that day at the waterfall. I was existing, but not living. I had all these dreams, but no plans...you gave me so much. I love you and our life together. Never doubt that you did change me in every way and I am so grateful." 

"I love you. You are my everything..." Oliver tells her as he starts to undress her then himself. Felicity opens her legs to him and he lets her cradle him between her legs. He rests his arms on either side of her head. He is resting on his forearms looking down at her, "I will do whatever it takes to come home with you tomorrow....Nothing else matters to me." He pushes into her slowly

They slowly make love until they both climax. It wasn't about fucking or sex. This was about them and their bond and their love. He pulls out of her slowly. He rises from the bed and cleans himself in the bathroom. He comes back and cleans her before lying down beside her.

She kisses him before curling up to his side. They both fall asleep certain in their love for each other and their fear of Robert Queen.

===============================================

Felicity wakes up before Oliver. She slips from the bed. She makes her way downstairs to her computers. She makes sure no one can trace her and calls her dad. 

"Dad?" 

"Hey baby girl. Twice in two days. You're spoiling me." Noah says before he sees her face, "What's wrong?" 

"I need you to get Slade."   
"Why?" 

"Dad...please?" He nods. She watches him walk from the room. 

"He isn't here....he isn't on the island...they're gone." 

"Who is gone?" 

"The mercenaries. I sent for Roy our go between. He is gone." Noah pauses, "So are Thea and Sin...." 

"Oh god..." Felicity starts to cry. What could Robert be planning. 

"I have a phone call." Noah tells her. He leaves the room. Felicity is going over how to tell her husband when she feels him enter the room. She looks up. 

Oliver is rubbing his eyes, "I woke up without you. I don't like that." He smiles then sees her face, "What's wrong?" 

"I don't know yet" She tells him what she does know. He sits down beside her. 

"Felicity. Oh. Hi, Oliver." Noah pauses, "Slade is on his way with his mercenaries to Starling City." Noah waits two beats, "Baby girl, maybe you and Oliver should run. This can't be good." 

She shakes her head, "No. We need to stay. Robert will take this out on everyone if Oliver doesn't fight tonight." 

Oliver clears his throat, "You could go. You should run from him...if I lose I don't know what he will do with you or to you." 

Felicity turns to look into his eyes, "You won't lose. You will do what you need to do to your opponent and then we can plan our future." 

"Felicity." Noah says quietly, "No one can protect you if something happens to Oliver..please.." 

"I'm not leaving him." She looks to Oliver then to the screen, "I love you, dad...tell mom I love her. I will call as soon as I can." She disconnects the call before turning back to her husband. 

"I love you. I go where you go. You stay, I am staying. Do not think you can tell me what to do, Oliver Queen. My life, my choice." 

"I just want you safe...." Oliver's eyes fill with tears that shone with love. 

"And I want to be unsafe with you." She touches his cheek. "We are stronger together." 

He nods. "Okay."

===============================================

Felicity is driving herself nuts trying to find out anything she can about Sin and Thea....and even Slade. He has become one of her friends, family even, but she is worried what he is up to now. 

Oliver walks into the loft. He has been working with John Diggle about what could possibly be going on tonight and who he is fighting. 

Felicity turns off the computer, "Did John have any advice?" 

Oliver sits down on the couch. She stands and walks over to him. He looks up at her as she climbs onto his lap. "Digg has no idea what is going on. He called other trainers and none of them have been told to come to the Manor or any fights at all. None are on the boards for the future."

Felicity is confused, "That isn't normal? How far in advance are they planned?" 

Oliver shrugs, "I never kept up with it...Digg says usually he has an idea months in advance who is fighting and when. Sometimes dad springs them on him for a good deal with someone." 

"This can't be good...." Felicity admits. 

"I know...I will be going in blind." 

Felicity is scared for him. They discussed it last night, "Do you want to run?" 

Oliver shakes his head, "I can't. We don't know where Thea and Sin are...he has my mom under his thumb. He will hurt them if I run, but you can." 

"Not happening without you." 

They spend the rest of the afternoon with each other. They discuss their future. They want a house of their own on the island, at least three kids, Oliver wants to be a stay at home dad while she works. They both laugh about how to get a dog on the island to stay where it doesn't run into the ocean all the time. 

They discuss being grandparents and how they will spoil their grandkids with love and things. Oliver wants to learn to make rocking chairs and things like that. Felicity wants to take up knitting. They talk about dying together in their sleep of old age and happy together. 

All too soon it is time to leave. They both get up and get ready silently. Each lost in their own thoughts about what the rest of the day holds for them. 

Felicity and Oliver arrive at the site of the fight. Felicity is very nervous. She knows they have a plan in place, but she also knows they have no idea what Robert's real agenda for tonight is and how to combat it. 

Felicity follows Oliver to the locker room. Dig is already there with Oliver's gear which is basically a pair of trunks. Cage fighting isn't an equipment rich environment. 

"Oliver?" Dig asks. 

Oliver turns to him, "Yeah?" He starts unbuttoning his dress shirt and pulls the tail out of his pants. 

"Do you know who you are fighting or the prize?" Dig looks concerned which heightens Felicity's fear. Oliver didn't even really try. His dad won't tell him.

"Nope. Doesn't matter." Oliver tells them while shedding his dress shirt and tee shirt. He stops when his dad walks in followed by Adrian, Ronnie and another man Felicity doesn't recognize.   
"Oliver." Robert says coolly. "I hope you win tonight. My greatest wish is for you to win and carry on my legacy. Well, you and your wife." He smiles at Felicity. 

Oliver squints sizing up his dad. Felicity is getting scared, "What is my prize tonight when I win?" 

Robert looks him in the eye with a smirk on his face, "You get to keep your wife all to yourself." 

Felicity feels her world spin. She sits down on the bench. This cannot be happening. What does he mean keep her? She looks to the three men and they look hungry and she is a delicious buffet. Oh god...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I hate Cliffhangers, but with the holidays coming and the story is done...I will post the final chapter on Monday! Yay!?


	17. So it goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end. I thought about an epilogue for this, but I feel it ends perfectly and we can all create their HEA part. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, commenting and giving kudos it's been so much fun!
> 
> Now, the question I always get...what next...well, I do have a small Christmas one shot I may share. I wrote it for me, but shared with the beta...she liked it. The next multi chapter...how do I describe it? Felicity and Oliver's parents own QC together, the gambit does sink and many things change because of the friendship being pre-island Oliver...though how long was he really on that island? How has Felicity's "friend" changed? And Oliver comes home to a different girl than the one he left....

CHAPTER 17 THE TIES THAT BIND

Oliver feels his Alpha come to life in a split second it took his dad's words to register, "She is MINE. We bonded and are married. You can't take her from me." He growls out to his dad. 

"I can do whatever the fuck I want. You didn't get her pregnant so --maybe one of my other sons should try." Robert looks down at Felicity and Oliver wants to snatch his eyeballs out. 

"I will kill anyone who lays a hand on her." Oliver says slowly and calmly. He means every word of it. He will kill them all before they get close to his wife.

"You will have to kill them or lose her." Robert smiles. 

Oliver has never hated anyone the way he hates this man, his father. He will kill him with his bare hands for this. Oliver could snap his neck right now. He looks to Dig and knows he has his back. What stops him is Felicity grabbing his hand and standing up beside Oliver. 

"I never signed my life away, Robert. I am a human being." Felicity tells him with a shaky voice. 

"True. But no one will notice if you switch men. They'll just think you're a gold digging whore." 

"I won't do it. I won't be with anyone else. I am Oliver's bonded mate. Breaking that will literally kill us both." Felicity reminds him. 

Robert sighs, "You will do as I say or I will kill Oliver, your parents, and everyone you care about....as for the bond?" His smile grows devious, "I can just keep you drugged and Oliver, too...or I would accept these fights are to the DEATH." 

Oliver feels his knees weaken for a moment. He has seen this done before. He will fight either all at the same time or one at a time. Either way, the odds are against Oliver. 

He looks the men over. Ronnie works out, but hasn't trained. He will be a quick win. Adrian has been protected and coddled, but grew up with fighting brothers so he could be a real opponent. The last one he doesn't know anything about which puts him at more of a disadvantage. 

Oliver looks to the three men, "I hope all your business is in order, because you die tonight." He uses his alpha to get two of them to submit. Oliver smirks. His dad thinks all of his sons are alphas, but only a true alpha can make even other alphas bend to their will. Now, if he can do this in the cage. 

Oliver looks to the one who didn't bow his head, "Who are you?" 

"Leonard Snart." He replies and is very composed. 

"Where are you from?" 

Leonard rolls his eyes, "Lian Yu is where I was raised by Slade and the mercenaries." 

Shit. He will know how to fight and perhaps better than Oliver. He looks to his wife who looks up at him with complete love and faith in his ability to protect her. She smiles and Oliver knows he will do whatever it takes for her... 

"Ten minutes until you need to be in the cage." Robert announces before turning and leaving taking his sons with him except Oliver. 

"I'll give you two some time." Digg announces as he leaves the room. 

Oliver and Felicity turn into each other. They rest their foreheads together. They are both crying quietly. 

"Felicity, I won't let them touch you. I swear to you I will do whatever it takes to kill them." He kisses her forehead then presses his forehead to hers again.

"Oliver...promise me something?" 

"Anything, baby..." Oliver whispers. 

"Fight to live, not just for me but for you....And I promise to wait for you, but if you do lose-- it's okay. Don't worry about me. I will be okay."

Oliver wants to cry. Even when faced with a disgusting future of servitude his wife thinks of him and his feelings. Felicity is the most pure person he has ever met. She is his true mate.

He moves away from her to space between them but holds her hand, "I promise, baby." He pulls her to his chest. "I love you, Felicity. You are the best part of my life." 

She squeezes him tighter. 

"Oliver?" Digg asks. 

"Yeah, I know. We need to talk about how to win this shit." Oliver kisses her once more and prays it isn't the last kiss ever.

============================================

Felicity waits outside the makeshift locker room. Robert has converted the entire basement into a fighting arena. No expense was spared. She has her head back against the wall wondering what she can do when someone taps her on her shoulder. 

"Slade? How? Why?" 

"Sh!" He motions for her to follow him. He leads her to a tunnel then through it. Once they reach the other side there are several men standing around and Sin! She runs and hugs her, "I thought I lost you!" 

"No way." Sin smiles and hugs her tighter. 

Felicity turns to Slade who hands her a very impressive tablet. She looks it over. It is one of her designs from her time on the island. Military grade with specs to match. She looks up at him, "What is my job?" 

Slade smiles, "I knew you were smart. First you followed me without worry then you knew." 

Felicity did follow him and never thought twice. It could have been a trap, but Slade...he isn't that type of man. He is good and he loves his family and she is family. 

"My job?" 

"Robert is planning to come out to the world as Alpha and out our entire society. He thinks it will make him more powerful. I need you to block the feed. We need to contain the damage to this house." 

Felicity opens a program, "That should be easy enough. What else." 

Slade grimaces. "You will have to do it while men are sizing you up to see if you are worth fighting for...Robert is offering you to anyone who can kill Oliver...." 

She should have known. Robert hates how strong Oliver is and how he doesn't need him anymore. Their love isn't something Robert can understand nor does he want to understand.

"Got it. BUT..." 

Slade smiles and folds his arms, "Yes?" 

"What about Oliver? He can't keep killing those men....eventually he will be too exhausted to fight." Felicity knows he will fight until he can't fight anymore. 

"Don't worry. I have that covered. I won't let him die. Moira would kill me and you scare the hell out of me." He grins and she knows he means it. He is smart, "Now, we need to get you back to Oliver and the fight. Take off your dress." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I need to put this bulletproof vest on you and slide the tablet in between it and you." Slade tells her. 

"Oh, sorry." 

"YO! Slade if you value your dick maybe let me do it so we can all tell Oliver none of you saw her?" Sin offers.

 

Felicity and Sin move to the far end of the room. Slade instructs all his men to turn away. They do as they're told. Sin and Felicity work quickly and quietly. When they are done they hug. "Be safe." Felicity tells the young girl she loves so much. 

"You, too. I have a gun, you don't." Sin jokes. Felicity smiles kindly. She takes one last look at Sin then follows Slade back to the hallway she was in before. 

When Slade sees Oliver he ducks back into the tunnel. Felicity walks to him. 

"There you are! I thought dad had you." Oliver takes her in his arms. 

"No. I had to pee. Sorry." She kisses her husband.

Digg claps Oliver on the back, "It's time..." 

Felicity and Oliver kiss one more time before Digg takes him to the entry for the cage. Malcolm comes for her right after. She seated by the cage. There are tons of people from QC here who know nothing about this life and there are many of the elites of Starling City here, too. Everything is about to change. 

=============================================

Oliver watches as Malcolm puts Felicity by the cage. He knows that is to throw him off and give the other men an incentive. He wants to kill Malcolm as he holds Felicity in place. He watches his wife as she smiles at him. He knows that look. She has a plan. He smiles back. Oliver will follow her lead anywhere.

Oliver is pulled away from watching his wife when Snart comes over to him.

"Pick me last. Ronnie goes first he will go in hard." Snart tells him.

"That would be an idiot thing to do. You are the biggest competition among them." Oliver retorts. 

Snart steps in closer, "I was raised by Slade. He is here with a plan. Do you think I have any loyalty to Queen?"

Oliver steps back and looks his opponent in the eye. Oliver isn't book smart like Felicity, but he can size up other men quite easily. "No. You're too smart to put much faith in biology." 

"Exactly. Slade is my father in every way that matters. He loves you and your family. That makes you my family and NO ONE hurts my family. Got it?" 

Oliver nods. 

"If it goes wrong and something does happen, I will fight for your wife to protect her from these assholes." Snart assures him. 

Oliver feels his protective side kick in, "Why? Do you want her?" 

Snart smiles, "I grew up watching her from the time she was born. She's nice and she's smart. She is also beautiful, but I am not into females. I have a man at home waiting for me." 

Oliver nods slowly. 

"I don't plan on losing or dying." Oliver says softly, more to himself to pump himself up than for Snart.

"Good. I don't want to have to marry a girl. It could get messy." He laughs.

Oliver realizes he likes Snart. He is probably an asshole, but so is Oliver. He has one brother he likes and that is more than enough in his mind. 

"Back to the plan. Ronnie first. He will go fast and hard. Be patient and take your time. You should be able to knock him out without a problem. Then kill."

Oliver gulps and nods. He doesn't like killing. Snart grabs his face and points it towards Felicity, "You are doing this for her. Clear your mind of everything and everyone else."

"You fight Ronnie before?" Oliver asks. He needs to know this is reliable information.

"I've been training him as Daddy Dearest requested." 

Oliver lifts an eyebrow. 

"He said to do it, he didn't say to do it well." Snart shrugs. "I let him go with his instincts which suck." 

Oliver looks around, "Dad is watching." 

"He thinks I'm trying to cut a deal for your wife. Keep shaking your head no." 

"Adrian will be easiest. He has had no real training. His brothers went easy on him because he was the youngest and his mom's favorite." Snart shakes his head, "Does Daddy Dearest have some magical dick to make all these women do stupid shit for him?" 

Oliver has to suppress a laugh so they look like they are angry, "I don't think so. I think it's the money...it sure as hell isn't his personality." Oliver looks over to his wife. She is alone now with something on her lap. 

Snart follows his gaze, "Slade has her doing some shit for him." 

Oliver nods then looks back at Snart, "Do I get to know the rest of the plan?"

He shakes his head, "No." Snart looks over his shoulder to Felicity, "She trusts us..." 

That means Oliver does too. Felicity would never lead him anywhere wrong. Even if his plan sends them to a fresh new hell, at least, she will be with him. 

A microphone screeching ends their talk. Snart walks away and Oliver heads to his side of the cage. Suddenly the sides of the cage sink into the floor below. That's new. Robert Queen then steps up onto the platform with a mic in hand. 

This can't be good. 

==============================================

Felicity watches Robert make his way to the platform. She has never wanted to kill someone before Robert. If she could use her tablet to send a missile up his ass she would. If everyone else could be safe. 

Felicity looks and sees so many friendly faces from QC. They have no clue that they are in danger or what is actually going on here. She envies and pities them in equal measure. They all seem excited to be invited down below. She sees them wondering about the cage that is now below ground and how they look at all the elite of Starling who are here for the bloodbath they hope to witness. 

"Hello! Friends, employees and guests. Welcome to our home." 

There is a round of applause, some whistles and shouts. Robert smiles at it all. He is enjoying every second of this nightmare. 

"You may be wondering why I asked you all here tonight. Well, the simple answer is: I am ready!" He smiles and starts walking around the platform. 

"You see, my fellow privileged people of Starling City have been keeping a secret from the masses." Robert looks up at the big screens he has around the gigantic arena sized basement. "We are joined by the branches of QC some from around the world to let them in on our secret." He motions to all the screens. 

As soon as he isn't looking anymore, Felicity sets the screens to repeat and blocks his feed from going out. She has limited the scope of what is happening. Her part for now is done. Now, she waits and monitors her program as Robert continues to talk. 

Felicity looks and sees the elite of Starling City are NOT happy about Robert outing their lifestyle and what they truly are to these people. Many of them look ready to kill Robert if given half the chance. The others seem nervous. Robert has something on most, if not all, of them.

"I could go into great detail about the secrets we've been hiding, but to be fair, I don't think most of you can grasp it. Let me just say: the myth of Alphas/Omegas/Betas is real. We are all real. Most of you are Beta. Ordinary regular Betas. Nothing really special about you. Sure, some of you have higher IQ's or a special gift, but still you are ordinary. I am an Alpha and as such I am allowed so many things and take whatever I want....many of you think I married Moira for love." He evil cackles, "I did not. I won her in a fight much like one of my sons will win a fight tonight. Sadly, mine wasn't until the death, but I did win her. And now I am done with her." 

He looks to Moira, "She will die tonight. She did give me a strong Alpha son, but she also had a daughter with her lover Quentin Lance." 

The crowd is shocked. The spotlight moves to the Lance family minus Laurel. Quentin looks ready to kill. Dinah looks lovingly at Robert. Sara is shocked to learn she has another sister. 

"Thea...my daughter is really his." He shakes his head, "Dinah has been loyal to me and in everything I have asked of her. She gave Quentin two daughters after convincing him to marry her....you see, I control everyone and everything in this city and next I will take over every city that has a QC branch...then the world. I will be the ruler of everything. You lucky people get to witness the beginning." 

Felicity looks over at the crowd. They are clearly catching onto the fact he is unhinged. They mostly think he is crazy and full of himself. What he is saying is clearly too much for them to believe. 

"Tonight you will first watch my son Oliver fight for his life and the life, or more precisely the sex life, of his wife. Oliver betrayed me and for that he must be punished. This is a fight until the death." He sneers over at Felicity. 

"Once one of the many men who signed up to fight him kills him in the cage, he wins the lovely Felicity to do with as he pleases. Sure, he can set her free or take her to his bed." 

Felicity swallows the bile rising in her throat. Malcolm comes over to sit next to her again. Lucky for her he is chatting with the woman on the other side of him. He is ignoring her and her tablet. 

Barry comes and sits on her other side. He smiles at her, "You okay?" 

She nods. 

"Slade talk to you?" He asks her.

"Yes....do you know...." 

"Yeah. I am helping get us all out of this." Barry looks up at Robert. "I can't believe he found us...found me. I hate him." 

Felicity reaches out and touches his hand to reassure him. Barry has lost everything now. He deserves so much more than Robert as a parent.

"My mom loved him once upon a time...she said she did. I wonder if it was just to make me think that I wasn't hated by her..." Barry is lost in the past for a moment, "I had good parents." 

"The best." She smiles. 

Felicity did like The Allens. They were always kind to her and loved each other. Barry was their only child and loved beyond measure. She likes to think no matter what Robert may have done, Barry was wanted. 

"Now that you know about my sons, my wife and her indiscretion, let the fighting begin." Robert is trying to lead a cheer obviously but the assembled group is too stunned to react. 

"Oliver, pick your first opponent...oh, and if anyone else wants to fight him....do so at your own risk, but I welcome it!" Robert exclaims. 

Felicity thinks he is losing his mind. He isn't making sense and is talking in circles. He also seems to be sweating a lot and losing his train of thought at times. This will give them a plausible excuse of where Robert is once this is over. 

Felicity watches Oliver point to Ronnie. Felicity turns to Barry, "Is he going to fight him for real?" 

Barry nods not taking his eyes off the cage, "He needs to get at least those two out of the way. They would both die for Robert's love and to save him." 

Felicity looks back at the cage. Oliver is better than either of them. She can't believe she once felt sorry for Adrian. She never liked Ronnie, but that is a far cry from wanting Oliver to have to kill him.

"Adrian barely knows Robert or so I thought." Felicity offers concerned that Adrian would be easily led by Robert. 

Barry shakes his head, "No. He has been seeing him behind closed doors. He used Adrian's parents’ love for him to get the other boys to fight. He does it with all of them except me." 

Felicity looks at her friend, "I am glad your parents ran with you. I just wish they'd ran farther." 

Barry turns to her, "Me, too." 

 

===========================================  
Oliver watches his dad leave the platform and the cage come up. It makes a grinding noise when it falls into place. 

Snart looks at him, "Do as I said. We got you." His eyes look up and Oliver does the same. He sees men and some women in the rafters. Vents are open. Oliver looks around and sees more people milling about and he knows they are with Slade.

Snart leaves the cage with Adrian. Snart walks over to Felicity and says something. She looks up at him. He can tell she is listening to what he's saying. She looks repulsed. He almost smiles. When she gets that look and means it she stands up, hands on hips and uses her loud voice. Instead, she stands up slaps him hard and storms out.

Snart looks back at Oliver. He knows it was part of the plan. They got her out of the main room. Slade has a plan. Oliver is pulled from his thoughts by the referee blowing a whistle. 

As expected Ronnie comes out guns blazing thinking he can take Oliver down without a problem. Oliver could make him bow to him by using his Alpha, but he wants people to know he is dangerous.

"I can't wait to fuck her tonight...." Ronnie taunts while taking jabs at Oliver. "Do I have her suck my dick or do I take that perfect ass first?" 

Oliver smirks, "If you try either she will bite your dick off."

Ronnie keeps throwing punches that are not landing with anything behind them. Oliver is waiting him out. Snart was right, he can't fight. 

Oliver sees Ronnie is tiring already. Clearly, Ronnie has no stamina nor fighting technique. Oliver smiles when he realizes he has a good shot. He punches him right in the face and it knocks him to the ground. Oliver would normally let him go at this point. He remembers what he said about Felicity. Oliver gets down on one knee, picks him up and breaks his back over his knee....killing him.

Oliver stands up and holds up his arms and yells, "Who is next? No one will get close to what is mine." 

Oliver turns to Adrian. He doesn't want to kill him, but he will. He walks over to Adrian and stares at him. He uses all his Alpha power to make him submit. 

Adrian falls to his knees then bows his head. Oliver waits until he looks up, "Are you loyal to me?"

"Yes, sir." 

"If you betray me...you will kill yourself." Oliver tells him. 

Oliver has never made another Alpha or a Beta submit to him. Even with Felicity, his Omega, it was her choice. Oliver knows this is a huge commitment on his part, but so is killing a man. 

The place falls quiet as Robert storms in the cage, "NO. You will fight until you die."   
Robert grabs Oliver. 

Snart comes up, "I will fight him." 

Robert smiles and turns to his other son, "That's my boy." He moves closer to Snart, "I will distract him and you end him." 

Snart nods. Robert starts to walk away. Oliver is feeling he was played by Snart. He looks to see Felicity seated between Barry and Malcolm again. Snart taps his back then walks to the center of the ring, "Before we begin....someone else wants to issue a bet." 

The entire place is quiet. Oliver hears murmurs start. He looks around and sees Slade Wilson. Oliver whips his head towards his dad to see anger radiating off of him. Robert looks to Oliver, "You may kill him before you die." Robert turns to leave, but Slade enters first. 

Slade locks the cage and pushes the key back through to another man. "You know what to do." Slade tells the man. He stands beside the cage and suddenly men are repelling from the rafters, vents and catwalk. They surround the cage armed and ready. The exits are guarded, too. 

Oliver looks to Felicity. He sees an armed Sin, Thea and some young man surrounding her, Barry, Malcolm and Tommy. He turns his attention to Slade. 

"You aren't getting out of here..." Slade says and makes a noise. All of a sudden bright lights are shining. Slade circles the ring, "I hope the QC friends and family enjoyed the entertainment portion of the evening. There is food and drink upstairs for all of you to enjoy!" He laughs and they laugh with him. Everyone is standing, but only those told to leave do so. 

Oliver watches as they all slowly walk out while talking animatedly about what they saw. They laugh and truly believe it was a joke. Oliver looks back to Slade when all that is left are the normal people who come to these things and those in the know.

"I was going to kill you Robert....I will give you access to an account with 1 billion dollars. You can take any or all of your lovers who want to go and take the jet. You can never come back here, ever." 

"I am not leaving." Robert sheds his suit jacket and dress shirt, "I will kill you then everyone who helped you."

"My man will not let us out until I say so...you can agree to leave or die." Slade warns. 

Robert laughs, "Malcolm...now." He looks to his friend. 

Malcolm pulls a gun. Felicity moves quickly, but she's shot. 

Oliver watches her fall. He runs to the cage edge. His hands are pulling on it trying to rip the cage apart to get to her. He feels white hot rage boiling through his veins. He is a wild animal needing to get to her. He keeps jerking the cage. 

Oliver barely notices Tommy pull a gun and shoot his own father dead. Oliver stops pulling on the cage and starts climbing up after Malcolm falls to the floor.

Mayhem has erupted. People are running for the exits hoping to survive whatever happens next. All Oliver can see is his wife, his Felicity, his everything on the ground.

Snart pulls Oliver down, "She's fine. Stunned. We put a vest on her. The wind has been knocked out of her that's all." 

Oliver starts to calm down. Then he sees the man who abused his mom for years. Robert humiliated her and made her suffer for years. The man who wanted to give his baby sister to a monster. Robert Queen. The man who made Oliver into a fighting and killing machine. Who made Oliver think sex was all he needed and taught him not to have any regard for anyone. 

Oliver could forgive what he’d done to him. He might could look past what he did to his mom and sister, but he was going to take Felicity from him and give her to anyone who could kill Oliver. Robert, his dad, was going to take his bonded mate from him and then when that failed he ordered her killed. 

Oliver roars and runs for Robert Queen. Oliver pushes the older man to the floor. He starts hitting and punching him. He hears his mom and others yelling at him, but he doesn't care what they have to say. 

"Ol...i...ver...stop...." His dad pleads. 

"NO!" Oliver picks him up by his head, wraps his arm around Robert's neck and snaps it. Killing him. "You were too evil to allow to live." He drops the body to the cage floor. Oliver looks down at the lifeless body and feels nothing for his dad. He is panting from the exertion. 

"Oliver..." He hears Felicity call his name softly. 

He turns slowly to see her inside the cage. It is just the two of them in the cage. He looks to see his family outside watching them. He looks back to her. Oliver looks down at the floor. 

"Can you forgive me?" He asks softly.

Felicity says nothing. Oliver takes a deep breath before he looks up at her. When their eyes meet she runs into his arms, "There is nothing to forgive." She wraps her arms and legs around him. 

Oliver breathes her in. His love, his wife, his mate....his everything. This, her...is all that matters. He can face anything with her by his side.


End file.
